Un paquet de cartes
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les différents personnages et couples de Shaman King.
1. Coeur blanc

**Nom :** Cœur blanc

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tuuuu, tuuu, laissez passer le traiiin ! Ah, madame, vous venez de voir passer le train Shaman King, de la compagnie Hiroyuki Takei. Il n'appartient pas à l'humble gare où vous vous êtes arrêtée, voyez, je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec !

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Hao.

**Note :** Eh voilà que je me réembarque dans un recueil de drabbles… M'enfin. Vous verrez bien. Ah si ! Deux précisions : cent mots, c'est très peu, j'ai donc décidé que chaque chapitre aurait au moins quatre drabbles, et, deuxième chose, pour la même raison, pas de discut' de bas de page. Ca doublerait le chapitre. Ce serait dommage.

**Note 2 :** Le quatrième… J'ai envie de le creuser, parce qu'il mérite mieux que cent mots…

* * *

><p>De loin, elle le voit dans la foule, et détourne le regard. Pendant un temps, elle garde les yeux sur le sol, espérant que si elle ne le regarde pas, il ne la regardera pas. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux, rien que pour s'assurer qu'il ne vient pas vers elle. Il a un sourire insouciant, arrogant alors qu'il agite la main. De nouveau, elle tourne la tête. Ce n'est pas qu'elle a peur, non, l'Iron Maiden n'a jamais peur.<p>

Simplement, elle ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite.

* * *

><p>C'est sa façon de bouger, féline, assurée. Il marche comme si le monde lui appartenait – ce qui sera bientôt le cas. Ce sont ses mains, hâlées, calleuses, puissantes. Elle frissonne quand elle pense que, même sans fouryoku, il serait sûrement capable de tuer avec ces mains. C'est son regard, sombre, dangereux, brûlant, qui lui donne l'impression d'être toute petite, presque fragile – et en même temps, qui la défie à chaque rencontre. C'est son sourire ironique, narquois, dangereux, qu'elle se surprend parfois à vouloir innocent, doux, <em>beau<em>.

Décidément, l'Iron Maiden ne sait pas ce qu'elle déteste le plus en Hao Asakura.

* * *

><p>Quand elle le regarde, un doute s'insinue en elle. A chaque fois qu'il tue, un vertige la prend, sans une once de pitié. Une certitude, au fur et à mesure que les combats s'enchaînent, s'enroule autour de son cou et l'étrangle lentement. Elle est comme lui. Elle ne va pas devenir ce qu'il est : elle l'est déjà. Violente, sans merci, sans compassion. Ca lui fait peur, et personne n'est là pour la rassurer.<p>

Lui, ça l'énerve. Il aimerait, mais ne sait comment, lui dire que c'est justement sa peur qui la rend différente de lui. Pure.

Il se tait.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle le laisse la toucher, il sait très bien que ce n'est pas à cause d'un amour qu'elle aurait pour lui. Il sait très bien que ce qu'elle recherche, ce n'est pas vraiment <em>lui<em> mais un refuge, une étreinte qui lui donnerait, pour une fois, l'impression d'être en sécurité, comme si les bras de l'ennemi étaient l'abri le plus sûr du monde. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que ce soit lui : il a tant de fois prouvé qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle, plus puissant qu'aucun autre.

Et, si elle en a besoin, ça lui va.


	2. Boys will be Boys

**Nom :** Boys will be boys

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King, Shaman King KZB, Fumbari no Uta, Shaman King Remix Tracks ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Personnages :** Ceux des Remix Tracks, justement : Yoh, Anna, Faust, Théo (qui n'est pas un OC, je le précise), Ren et Jun, Hao, Meene et les gars des X-Laws, les Hana, T-Production.

**Note 1 :** J'ai changé le nom du recueil parce que j'ai eu honte de cette attaque guimauvienne… Et puis ça aurait pas collé à ce qui arrive.

**Note 2:** C'est quoi les Remix Tracks ? Allez les lire sur MankinTrad, bananes, et bavez dessus tout votre saoul.

**Note 3:** Si ce chap' s'appelle comme ça, c'est que je me suis rendu compte qu'à part, peut-être, le dernier, c'est toujours les gars qui sont présents dans ces drabbles, et ils sont présents dans un aspect tellement gamin… Ah, l'expression en elle-même signifie que justement, les garçons resteront des garçons (qu'ils ne dépasseront donc pas, pour la plupart, l'âge mental de trois ans un quart… Bref). %)

* * *

><p>Hao ne s'était même pas intéressé aux trois Shamans de T-Production au départ, et n'espérait rien d'eux. Ce ne sont que des pitoyables Shamans à moitié humains, presque pire qu'eux, ils ne sont en aucun cas dignes de son intérêt.<p>

Cependant, il doit avouer qu'ils réussissent à le mettre en colère, au moins un peu, avec leurs poupées de pervers. Et si la vertu outragée de Marion est finalement protégée et vengée par la Doll Master et ses deux coéquipières, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser un peu de cette colère influencer ses décisions dans le match suivant, le sien.

* * *

><p>Meene aime nager. Le problème, c'est que ses coéquipiers, passés et présents, le savent. Et qu'elle, elle ne sait pas qu'ils savent. Alors, la plupart du temps, les hommes cessent leurs activités, à un moment ou un autre, et trouvent un moyen d'atteindre le pont extérieur. Elle, elle ne les voit pas, mais n'importe quelle personne extérieure aux X-Laws remarquerait facilement John et ses coéquipiers fumer là en reparlant de leur fan-club, Marco rehausser ses lunettes, l'air plus rouge qu'à son habitude, et même Rackist sourire en triturant le bord de son chapeau.<p>

_Boys will be boys,_ comme on dit.

* * *

><p>Les étoiles brillent fort cette nuit-là. Opachô s'est endormi depuis longtemps, et sa respiration ténue résonne dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son maître. Hao, lui, est accoudé à la fenêtre, réfléchissant au lendemain. Réfléchissant aussi à celui qu'il va rencontrer, pour la première fois depuis treize ans. Yoh sera-t-il simplement surpris ? Terrifié ? Ou bien…<p>

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, l'omnyôji a vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir le contrôle, de ne pas pouvoir prédire la suite. Cela l'amuse.

« Hao-sama… »

Opachô gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Un cauchemar, sans doute. Hao le rejoint donc.

* * *

><p>Jun sourit en allant faire les courses, ce jour-là. Pour une fois, elle a l'impression que Ren se comporte comme un enfant de son âge, et ça lui fait énormément de bien. Cela prouve que, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, leur père n'a pas transformé Ren en arme vivante dénuée de sentiments. L'héritier des Tao est encore capable de rougir. De piquer une crise. D'avoir envie d'un menu enfant, sans pour autant le demander.<p>

C'est sûr, ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est même très peu, pour un enfant qui atteint à peine ses treize ans.

Mais ça lui suffit.

* * *

><p>Faust n'a rien à faire de la trahison de son élève. Théo a toujours été ainsi, et de toute façon Faust ne s'inquiète que pour une seule chose : Eliza. Quand le gringalet le traite de fou, le Shaman ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'est pourtant pas beaucoup demander que de vouloir dormir avec elle encore une fois. Il trouve même cela très humble, comme souhait.<p>

Mais si Théo n'est pas d'accord, il va devoir lui prouver qui a raison. Parce qu'il ne peut en aucun cas perdre devant cet homme. Il deviendra Shaman King.

Et Eliza sera là.

* * *

><p>Quand Yoh est au sol, exténué et terrifié de voir le reste des photographies, Anna sourit et s'éloigne, laissant négligemment les clichés au sol. Ce ne sont que des doubles, après tout. Personne n'ira fouiller sa chambre pour trouver les vrais – ils ont tous bien trop peur. Tant mieux. Elle n'aimerait pas perdre certaines des photographies embarrassantes de son fiancé. Parce qu'il en aura besoin pour s'entraîner… Mais aussi parce qu'elle les regarde souvent. La plupart d'entre elles suffisent à la mettre suffisamment en colère pour que l'entraînement se déroule correctement.<p>

Le reste lui sert d'oreiller, à la nuit tombée.


	3. Even in Death

**Nom :** Even in death [Même dans la mort]

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King, chers amis, est à moi et j'ai donc le droit de mettre Jeanne et Hao ens… *bâillonnée par un Hao en colère* Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, elle ne gagne pas de sous, elle n'a pas la propriété des personnages. Heureusement !

**Personnages :** Rackist et Jeanne; Ruthie et Nichrom; Opachô et Seyram; Sâti et Jackson

**Note :** Prend place dans le Great Spirits. Le deuxième est bien trop facile, à mon humble avis. Guimauvienne, va.

* * *

><p>A sa mort, tout s'éteint jusqu'à ce qu'elle reste dans le noir. Seule. Elle étouffe et a l'impression de se noyer dans le vide. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même pour tenter d'éteindre la douleur, en vain. Elle veut hurler.<p>

« Tu n'es pas toute seule. »

Deux mains rassurantes sur ses épaules, une voix douce et persuasive qui a elle seule éloigne l'obscurité.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit vous ? »

Silence.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner. »

Sans bruit, dans le néant des enfers, Jeanne s'agrippe à la taille de Rackist comme un coquillage à un rocher. Elle pleure.

* * *

><p>Rutherford ouvre les yeux. Devant elle, il y a la colline qui marque le début du désert. Tout est illuminé, et tout d'un coup, elle a envie de rire, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Mais avant – avant, Nichrom était là. Avant, Nichrom était avec elle et non avec Namari et Magna. Avant…<p>

Elle a un peu envie de pleurer, mais n'en fait rien. Il faut sauver Hao-sama. C'est tout ce qui compte. Elle ne doit pas –

« Ruthie ? »

Elle se retourne. Il est là, gauche et pourtant plein d'espoir. Elle se précipite.

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu, » elle pleure.

« Andouille, » il souffle.

* * *

><p>Ils n'ont pas le temps de se dire grand-chose. Opachô doit monter dans le train et Anna a demandé à Seyram d'aller fouiller les sociétés du Great Spirits. Cependant, ils ont le temps d'échanger un regard. Opachô a l'air inquiet et demande comment elle va avec un signe de la main. Elle, elle sourit pour le rassurer, et secoue le morceau de bois qu'il lui a offert. Alors il sourit en retour.<p>

Reoseb fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre, mais finit par hausser les épaules. Il verra – ils verront, tous, plus tard.

Rien ne s'arrêtera ce jour-là, il en est sûr.

* * *

><p>« Nous avons réussi. »<p>

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'entend réellement Jackson après son combat contre le gardien de Spirit of Thunder. Il ouvre les yeux et se masse l'épaule machinalement, songeant avec incrédulité qu'il devrait avoir disparu, à l'heure actuelle. Toutes ses forces spirituelles se sont épuisées. Il ne comprend pas.

Kadow lui tend la main pour qu'il se relève. Pour répondre au regard interrogateur de son ami, il indique de la tête la jeune femme debout, loin devant. Alors elle aussi est en vie. Sa princesse va bien.

Il va la rejoindre sans même entendre le ricanement de Yanage.


	4. Le regard de l'ombre

**Nom :** Le regard de l'ombre (ou, le champ gravitationnel de notre -comment ça mon?- pyromane préféré)

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, appartient, vous le savez fort bien, à Hiroyuki Takei, notre bien aimé mangaka. Je ne tire donc ni argent ni quoi que ce soit de cette fiction si ce n'est de l'amusement et des progrès.

**Personnages :** Hao, pour faire court

**Note : **Devrait faire plaisir a Rea. Sérieusement, les seules filles que je vois avec Hao sont Jeanne -on s'en serait pas doutés- Anna - raisons évidentes - Marion -pour je ne sais quelle raison- et Ruthie. Pour une autre je ne sais quelle raison. Mais je me suis obligée à bosser un peu. Pour Rea. Work with me here.

**Note 2:** Sera suivi de sa Némésis.

**Note 3:** Ce que je dis dans le 2, je le pense. C'est peut-être même pour ça que je peux pas écrire de TamHao et Rea d'HaoXJeanne. Way too much the same girl, avec comme seule différence le pouvoir.

* * *

><p>Elle ne l'aime pas, elle a été très claire là-dessus, et ça lui va. Il n'a pas besoin qu'elle soit collée à ses basques. De toute façon, il finira par l'avoir, quand il aura enfin accompli son rêve et récupéré l'âme de son cher petit frère.<p>

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de l'observer, parfois, avec au moins un peu de jalousie envers son cadet. Possède-t-elle vraiment mille quatre-vingt photographies de Yoh?  
>Lui songe à lui faire parvenir quelques clichés. Histoire de voir sa réaction.<br>Plus tard, une trace rouge sur la joue, il sourit. Elle est tellement prévisible qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre.

* * *

><p>Elle est faible, tellement faible qu'elle ne mérite même pas d'être tuée, songe-t-il avec amusement quand elle tente de se dresser contre lui. Un instant, elle lui rappelle l'Iron Maiden étendue au sol, quelques pas derrière la tremblante jeune fille qu'il contemple.<p>

Ces deux-là sont pareilles. Téméraires, frêles, stupides.

Cela l'amuse, au moins un peu. Mais même alors qu'il veut tester les limites de la fillette, il est interrompu et cela, plus qu'autre chose, l'ennuie. Il avait envie de jouer.  
>Alors, quand la nuit arrive et que tout le monde pense qu'il a autre chose à faire, il va la voir. Personne ne l'interrompra.<p>

* * *

><p>La petite blonde, la tête appuyée contre lui, bouge légèrement dans son sommeil. Cela réussit à lui tirer un sourire. Marion Phauna - le nom de sa mère - est plus à ses yeux que certains de ses autres suivants. Elle est à la fois une Shamane puissante, un trophée volé à celui qui se prétend son plus grand ennemi, et même, parfois, une fille qu'il souhaite protéger. Comme une petite soeur.<p>

Comme plus que ça.

Elle glisse doucement, atterrissant sur les genoux du Shaman Millénaire, et celui-ci soupire avant de s'extirper délicatement de cette position et de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Il ne la voit que le temps de la traversée, et encore elle se cache sous son impressionnant - il faut bien le dire - Over-Soul, mais elle arrive à le toucher, avec sa peau sombre, ses tresses d'ébènes et ses joues rosées quand elle se rend compte qu'il l'a vue sans son camouflage.<p>

Un feu-follet, a-t-il le temps de songer. Une boule de feu explosive qui n'attend que le bon moment... Qu'elle n'aura sûrement jamais, songe-t-il avec amertume. Il sait comment les Paches élèvent les leurs.

Il a cependant l'étrange impression de s'être trompé quand elle lui offre un sourire flamboyant.

* * *

><p>Elle l'ennuie.<p>

Cela à quelque chose à voir avec son sourire courageux - hypocrite, faux, vide - qu'elle adresse à son lieutenant préféré. Cela tient aussi au regard compatissant - qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver méprisant - et aux larmes qu'elle offre à ses adversaires de ring avant de les tuer. C'est peut-être lié, enfin, à la façon qu'elle a de prendre, bien plus tard, la main de ce stupide gosse de dowser, et de la presser doucement dans la sienne.

Il n'est pas bien sûr.

Il apprécierait, cependant, que cette fille qui a juré de le tuer le regarde plus souvent.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain<span> :** J'aime le dernier.

**Hao :** … Et TOUT SEUL, ce serait pas mieux?

**Rain :** ... Naaaan. Tout seul tu donnes des raisons aux yaoistes/mary-suistes d'exister. No good.


	5. Le regard de l'aube

**Nom :** Le regard de l'aube (ou le cercle gravitationnel de notre -comment ça ma?- sainte préférée)

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, appartient, vous le savez fort bien, à Hiroyuki Takei, notre bien aimé mangaka. Je ne tire donc ni argent ni quoi que ce soit de cette fiction si ce n'est de l'amusement et des progrès.

**Personnages :** Jeanne, pour faire court

**Note : **Devrait aussi faire plaisir a Rea. Bizarrement, moins de personnages vont avec elle qu'avec Hao. Sérieusement, même si Horo la trouve mignonne, personne d'autre... Yoh peut-être, mais il a les mauvais côtés d'Hao et Anna ne permettrait pas ça. %)

* * *

><p>Elle ne le remarque pas tout de suite, et quand elle le voit enfin, elle refuse d'accepter ce qu'elle voit. Ce reflet distordu, cette image-miroir ne peut pas être réelle. Après tout, il vient d'un continent différent, et n'a jamais eu à endurer la torture qu'elle supporte, jour après jour. Il ne peut pas être comme elle.<p>

Quand elle doit le ressusciter, elle se sent plus touchée qu'elle ne le devrait par son insulte. Comme si elle savait qu'il a raison. Le savait depuis longtemps, même.

Elle passe ses bras frêles autour d'elle et refuse de continuer à songer à Ren Tao.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle le voit, il pleure et il est ébloui, mais elle voit bien pourquoi Marco l'a choisi. Cet enfant est un ange véritable, digne d'aller avec eux au devant du mal et d'en sortir vainqueur.<p>

Au fil des combats, elle se rend compte combien sa première impression est fausse. Il n'a pas besoin d'eux. Il possède déjà un pouvoir extraordinaire et deviendra bien plus fort qu'elle ne peut l'espérer.

Bizarrement, elle n'est pas jalouse. Juste heureuse.

Et, parfois, elle regrette d'être suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'ils ne pourront jamais, même s'ils le voulaient tous deux, être 'spéciaux' l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

><p>Il est son opposé en tous points, il est mauvais, dangereux, impie, haïssable, séduisant - il a tout d'un démon. Il en est un, capable de débaucher les meilleurs des justes. Marco veut le voir mort. Lyserg aussi. Et elle?<p>

Elle fronce les sourcils quand on parle de lui ou quand elle le voit, parce qu'elle ne peut empêcher, en plus de la pitié et de la colère, une certaine forme d'admiration d'apparaître en elle.

Il est brûlant, c'est vrai. Il est le feu, libre, vif, capable de se protéger et de protéger les siens.

Il est, en ces aspects, ce qu'elle voudrait être.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain:<span>** J'aime le dernier.

**Jeanne :** … Et TOUTE SEULE, ce serait pas mieux?

**Rain :** ... Naaaan. Toute seule tu finirais dead vers tes vingt ans. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'elle aille avec Ha - *assomée par un lego géant*


	6. Nuits blanches

**Nom :** Nuits blanches

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, appartient, vous le savez fort bien, à Hiroyuki Takei, notre bien aimé mangaka. Je ne tire donc ni argent ni quoi que ce soit de cette fiction si ce n'est de l'amusement et des progrès.

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Hao

**Note : **Rea espérait Marco et Meene, mais j'ai pas encore suffisamment d'idées sur eux. Pis ils sont vachement importants dans Fighter - qui d'ailleurs est vachement dur à écrire -ouii, je sais que Hao et Jeanne aussi sont importants maaaaiiis... %) Pas spécialement du pairing. Enfin si quand même.

* * *

><p>Il la traite comme une enfant, et il est toujours celui qui la rassure. Enfin, toujours, sauf ces nuits-là.<p>

Ces nuits qu'elle passe à l'attendre, sans s'énerver quand il ne rentre qu'au matin. L' impassible Shaman King semble, ces nuits-là, laisser tomber le masque. Il vient jusqu'à elle et la prend contre lui, son menton venant s'encastrer sur les doux cheveux de la jeune femme et ses bras s'agrippant presque avec désespoir autour d'elle.

Ces nuits-là, elle fait lentement glisser ses mains derrière son dos, comme pour l'ancrer avec elle, lui donner une réalité qu'il n'a pas en temps que Shaman King.

* * *

><p>Elle ne met pas Marco au courant; et Hao, de son côté, semble être suffisamment mature pour ne pas la mettre au pied du mur. Ce n'est guère qu'un secret de plus, glisse-t-il pourtant, d'un ton presque dur, un jour où elle avoue ne pas savoir comment lui dire.<p>

Il n'a pas réellement voulu la blesser, et elle sait qu'il a raison; c'est peut-être ce qui fait le plus mal. Mais elle n'a pas encore cette force, alors elle se contente de voir son père adoptif souvent, et de faire semblant - mais elle ne pourra plus dans huit petits mois.

* * *

><p>Parfois elle se demande comment elle a pu croire qu'il mourrait aussi facilement. Quand elle retourne là-bas, sur les rocs rouges du désert, elle réfléchit longtemps, assise les jambes dans le vide, se demandant ce qu'elle aurait pu faire - mais elle finit par s'arrêter, en partie parce qu'un rire lui écorche les oreilles.<p>

Alors, elle lève la tête vers l'arrivant, ses yeux hantés le frôlant sans véritablement le regarder, et il la relève avec grâce et force. Un jour, il la poussera dans le vide, ou peut-être qu'elle sautera toute seule.

Mais pour l'instant, ils sont encore deux sur le rocher.

* * *

><p>Parfois il pousse un soupir, sans que personne ne l'entende, et passe une main fatiguée sur son front. Personne ne le remarque - qui remarquerait un fantôme, même le roi d'entre eux?<p>

Elle n'est pas toujours avec lui lors de ces moments, mais Marco voit un froncement de sourcil, un blanc, une main qui monte au coeur comme s'il était atteint d'une flèche. Il s'inquiète, mais elle répond toujours que tout va bien - et qu'elle doit partir.

Alors elle s'évapore, laissant parfois Hane endormie dans les bras d'Antonio, et le retrouve. Alors, sans un mot, elle l'enlace de toute sa force.

* * *

><p>Elle va de par le monde, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherche. Bien sûr, elle entretient encore des rapports plus que réguliers avec Marco, il est tout ce qui reste de sa vie. Sans famille, sans maison, sans but - qu'est-elle? Rien, souffle une voix, <em>tu n'es rien qu'une petite arrogante<em>.

Dont l'impertinence à coûté la vie de ses proches. Et aussi la dernière chance pour Marco de trouver une nouvelle famille. Elle a tout gâché. Si seulement elle n'avait rien fait - si seulement elle les avait sauvés...

Parfois elle se demande - a-t-elle eu une chance de gagner contre Hao?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain:<span>** Je rappelle que ceci est un défouloir, et un réservoir d'idées. Et Rea-chan, ne t'inquiètes pas trop, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour les tits n'anges maintenant %) D'ailleurs, le dernier et l'avant-avant dernier sont anime-version. %)

**Jeanne :** … *silence outré*

**Rain :** ... T'es mignonne quand tu me cries pas dessus. Sérieusement sinon, j'ai trouvé THE série du siècle ~ Daaaark Angeeel... *bave devant le méchant/l'héroïne/le héros*


	7. Il était un petit pas doué

**Nom**** :** Il était un petit pas doué...

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer**** :** Shaman King, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, appartient, vous le savez fort bien, à Hiroyuki Takei, notre bien aimé mangaka. Je ne tire donc ni argent ni quoi que ce soit de cette fiction si ce n'est de l'amusement et des progrès.

**Personnages**** :** Marco, Meene, (Jeanne, Rackist)

**Note**** : ...**

* * *

><p>En fait, ils font penser aux figurines de la boîte à musique. Une toute petite boîte à musique poussiéreuse qu'elle avait trouvé au monastère. Elle l'avait remontée, dans le secret de sa petite cellule, et avait observé avec émerveillement les élégantes figures tourner sur la musique.<p>

Comme elles, Marco et Meene se regardent, s'affrontent, tourne l'un autour de l'autre - mais sans jamais se toucher. Sans jamais oser. Ils ont leurs raisons, tout les oppose quand on y pense - comme le beau prince et la fille à la pauvre robe de la boîte à musique.

Mais alors pourquoi continuent-ils à danser?

* * *

><p>Meene a un problème. Gabriel n'a jamais été le plus calme des anges, mais il ne tient pas en place depuis quelques temps, et la jeune femme n'arrive pas à comprendre quel est le souci. Après quelques tirs explosifs, la moitié du groupe des X-Laws est prêt à tout pour l'aider, mais ni Kevin ni John - malgré ses efforts désespérés- ne trouve la solution.<p>

Finalement, c'est Marco qui saisit le pistolet directement dans le holster de sa subordonnée- sans remarquer la brusque rougeur de ses joues- le vide, et le nettoie de fond en comble. Même les Anges sont coquets.

* * *

><p>Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps quand la Canadienne remarque une chose étrange. Elle a beau savoir se battre efficacement, elle a beau tirer comme il faut - bon, d'accord, elle n'est pas la plus douée avec son arme, mais quand même - toutes ses connaissances disparaissent quand il arrive sur le terrain d'entraînement.<p>

Ce ne serait pas un problème si le blond n'était pas leur grand chef incontesté - et, accessoirement, celui qui finira par décider de la virer s'il la trouve trop nulle.

Elle se mordille l'ongle du pouce et décide de se concentrer plus. Ca passera peut-être. Sûrement.

* * *

><p>Il tire, les yeux assombris par la colère. Son bras tendu pivote lentement, suivant la course désespérée de son adversaire aux cheveux océan. Rackist ne peut qu'assister de loin à cet affrontement inégal, bloqué par ses propres ennemis, incapable de protéger Kanna alors qu'elle se fait toucher une première fois au bras, une deuxième à la jambe. Ashcroft n'est nulle part en vue et Hao affronte Jeanne. Finalement, la sorcière s'abat, transpercée de balles même lorsqu'elle est au sol, sûrement déjà froide.<p>

Le prêtre comprend, trop tard, que son ancien protégé venge ici et Livia et Meene dans un même mouvement.

* * *

><p>Puisque décidément, le tir n'est pas la discipline favorite de Meene, Marco a décidé de lui donner des cours. Jusque là, tout va bien. Mais quand, à bout de patience, il abandonne les simples conseils vocaux pour venir se placer derrière elle, placer son bras contre le sien et tirer avec elle, le malaise s'installe. Marco a l'impression d'être trop près – <em>elle va le gifler, c'est sûr, de quel droit la touche-t-il <em>– tandis que Meene se sent vraiment futile – du cours elle ne retient que la chaleur sèche mais calmante du professeur.

Résultat, Meene ne sait toujours pas tirer correctement.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain:<span>** Et valaa… Maintenant que le bug informatique est passé…

**Marco**** :** … Je pourrais pas simplement crever ? Ce serait pas plus simple ?

**Rain**** :** ... … Je ne te dirais rien padawan, le futur est encore à écrire ~


	8. Brocante à idées

**Nom :** Brocantes d'idées**  
><span>Auteur<span> :** Rain**  
><span>Disclaimer<span> :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.**  
><span>Personnages<span> :** Un peu tout le monde… Hao, Jeanne, Marco, Marion, Lee et Jun, Kanna, Rackist, Asanoha, Mathilda…

* * *

><p>Elle impressionne tout le monde en soignant sans ciller ses blessures les plus graves, mais lui comme elle savent très bien que ce n'est qu'une mascarade. Au fil du temps, les cicatrices s'accumulent, comme autant de preuves de sa faiblesse, et elles ne s'effacent plus. Ce qu'elle fait va, aussi lentement que sûrement, réduire sa vie de moitié. Ca aussi, ils le savent parfaitement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge encore.<br>Le Shaman de feu se contente de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'elle cesse de contrôler sa respiration hachée dès que Marco ne la regarde plus. Elle l'ennuie.

* * *

><p>Bien plus tard, quand tout est fini et qu'ils ne sont plus ni ennemis ni adversaires, le brun passe ses doigts le long d'une cicatrice, et dessine des fins traits de feu, qui, encore maintenant, la font frissonner. Il a un rire léger en sentant sa réaction, et sa main se referme sur son bras. Il sait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il la soigne, il sait qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Alors encore maintenant, il ne fait rien – mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'employer à guérir les blessures qui n'ont pas laissé de marques visibles sur sa compagne.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle sent la fumée emplir ses poumons et se réjouit qu'Asaha soit sorti aujourd'hui. La jeune femme se sait faible et fragile – elle ne peut survivre, en tout cas pas sans fantôme; ors elle est seule, seule à l'intérieur du feu. Elle avale sa salive, difficilement. Les liens lui rentrent dans la peau et les flammes lui lèchent les pieds. Elle s'empêche d'hurler le plus longtemps possible, mais quand cela devient intenable, elle s'en tient aux cris inarticulés – ni suppliques ni prières, elle ne leur fera pas ce plaisir. Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir qu'Asaha n'est plus protégé.<p>

* * *

><p>« Ca va, » elle souffle, « reste calme, Mari. Tout va bien.<br>- C'est faux et Mathi le sait.  
>- Mari doit se calmer. Si elle se perd Mathi n'est pas sûre de pouvoir la retrouver.<br>- Hao-sama a voulu tuer Mari.  
>- Mathi sait.<br>- Hao-sama a agi comme l'_autre_.  
>- L'autre ?<br>- Le père de Mari.  
>- Mari connait son père ?<br>- Mari connait son père. Le père de Mari… »

Les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Le fantôme tripote une insigne des X-Laws matérialisée inconsciemment. Mathilda le voit. Comprend.

« Tout va bien. Hao-sama – et Marco, » elle se souvient, « ils expliqueront à Mari. Un jour. Mathi est sûre. »

* * *

><p>Le prêtre ferme la porte, et dans la mi-pénombre du salon il sourit en la voyant ainsi abandonnée dans son fauteuil, frêle et pâle silhouette perdue dans l'océan écarlate du tissu. Un petit livre abandonné gît sur ses genoux– il rit en reconnaissant sa Bible de poche. Elle a pris à cœur le fait qu'il lise ce livre si souvent, alors.<br>« Petite Kanna, » il souffle doucement en retirant l'ouvrage avant de la prendre dans ses bras, « je suis rentré. » Elle sourit, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et, alors qu'elle se laisse emporter, elle murmure : « Tu m'as manqué, Rackist. »

* * *

><p>Il se tient devant elle, si grand qu'il lui cache le soleil, raide comme une statue de pierre. Elle serre inconsciemment Chuck contre elle, ses yeux verts fuyant puis croisant le regard océan de son père. « Tu…Tu as grandi. » C'est ridicule mais elle ne se moque pas. Elle attend. Il tombe soudain à genoux, vaincu, le visage tourné vers le sol. « Je ne te demande pas de pardon, » il n'est pas sûr qu'elle l'entende, « je n'en ai pas le droit, » ajoute-t-il en un murmure. Elle pose Chuck, puis s'assoit à son côté. Mari ne sait pas pardonner. Mari veut apprendre. »<p>

* * *

><p>Lee Paï Long est depuis toujours attaché sa maîtresse, qu'il a toujours appelé sa princesse en son fort intérieur. Le kyonshi la regarde grandir, se battre, souffrir. L'ancien jeune homme la voit choyer son frère, s'apitoyer sur l'Iron Maiden, s'amouracher de Turbein. Lee l'observe vivre, tout simplement.<br>Mais parfois ça fait mal de ne pas pouvoir accorder sa respiration ou les battements de son cœur sur le sien. Cela brûle de savoir qu'elle ne peut aimer un _mort._

Cependant, ce n'est pas à lui de choisir, alors il se contente d'être à ses côtés, silencieux protecteur de l'héritière des Tao.

* * *

><p>« Tu écris quoi ?<br>- L'épilogue de mon roman, » sourit Manta.  
>« Un roman ? Mais il parle de quoi ?<br>- Du Shaman Fight. Maintenant que tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant, j'estime qu'un peu d'histoire shamanique ne peut faire de mal à personne.  
>- Chouette ! Tu m'as pas oublié, hein ?<br>- Bien sûr que non, Chocolove-san.  
>- J'espère que tout le monde y trouvera son compte, Manta-kun, » interrompt une voix. « Tu m'as bien fait une copie ?<br>- Aah, bien sûr, » bredouille Manta devant le roi des Shamans.  
>« Tant mieux. Hane me réclame de nouvelles histoires pour daigner se coucher. »<p>

* * *

><p>« Si j'avais su plus tôt que c'était la solution, » elle claironne, « on aurait eu beaucoup moins de problèmes !<br>- Mm-MH !  
>- Après tout, c'est une faiblesse si ridicule qu'elle en devient crédible, » moque-t-elle en lui sortant un pack de glace.<br>« MH !  
>- Ah, le nombre de fois où j'ai cherché en vain comment te faire taire…<br>- MMMH !  
>- D'accord, je me tais. Tiens ça, je vais coucher Hane. »<p>

Le Shaman aux yeux de braise suivit d'un regard sombre sa compagne, serrant la glace contre sa joue gonflée. Elle rirait moins, la Maiden, quand elle aussi aurait des dents de sagesse…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain :<span>** Ou comment mettre à profit les cours de français…

**Meene :** … Tu devrais pas bosser, là ?

**Rain :** … Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'embêtes alors que t'es pas dedans ?

**Meene :** … Pas faux. J'vais retourner à la piscine.


	9. Eclats

**Nom :** Eclats**  
><span>Auteur<span> :** Rain**  
><span>Disclaimer<span> :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.**  
><span>Personnages<span> :** Un peu tout le monde… Hao, Jeanne, Marco, Marion, Jun, Anna... Certains (tous sauf les trois premiers en fait) sont des thèmes de mon générateurdethèmes personnel, aussi connu sous le nom de Rea-chan. %)

Oh, et le premier est lié de près à un chap' du challenge, le 30ième je crois... Amnésie... %)

* * *

><p>« Ne fais pas ça, » il murmure. « Tu vas les détruire. Nous détruire.<br>- Je n'ai plus de force pour endurer ça, répond-elle. Je ne leur sers plus à rien et je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi. Je voudrais… Veux… ne plus gêner. Regarde-les : certains fondent leur propre famille, d'autres ont trouvé des frères. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi ! Et toi… Tu n'as besoin de personne maintenant, puisque tu es, tu as le monde entier. Je t'ennuierais aussi.  
>- Tu es folle, » il dit.<p>

Mais il obéit. Il ne peut rien empêcher. Cruelle ironie que celle du roi fantôme.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi me hais-tu autant ? »<p>

Pas d'inflexion d'aucune sorte dans ses mots. Même pas de l'intérêt. Le Shaman King est quelqu'un qui parle en même temps avec des millions d'autres entités, humaines comme non-humaines. Il ne peut pas aimer _une seule personne_, il doit vivre le monde entier en même temps. Tamao le sait. Jeanne aussi.

Elle est adossée à une colonne, les yeux fixés sur le ciel vide, cherchant à tout prix à effacer la présence de l'autre côté de la pierre. C'est un cadeau qu'il lui offre : vider son sac, enfin, et recommencer à vivre.

* * *

><p>« Je te hais pour ce que tu as fait à Marco, de Marco. Je te hais pour les blessures des anges. Je te hais pour la création des X-Laws – pour la trahison de Rackist. Je te hais pour ton arrogance, ton insouciance, je te hais pour ta violence. Je te hais pour avoir accompli ton rêve. Je te hais parce qu'à cause de toi je ne suis rien, parce qu'à cause de ta victoire je n'ai plus de fonction, de rêve, d'utilité. Enfin je te hais, Shaman King, parce que tu m'as fait aimer un <em>mensonge<em>. Je te hais, Hao. »

* * *

><p>Dans le noir, ses cheveux bruns prennent la couleur de l'ombre. Il est la nuit chaude d'été, mais porte le froid de l'hiver, homme au cœur si noir que personne ne croit plus à son humanité.<p>

Lui, quand il la regarde, c'est son contraire et sa semblable qui se dessine dans le sinistre clair de lune. Elle est amour, elle est haine. Elle est blanche et rouge, sang et neige, violence et innocence. Elle rassemble Eros et Thanatos en un seul corps frêle.

La nuit, ils sont opposés et pareils à la fois, dieux tendres et cruels d'un monde lunaire.

* * *

><p>Elle porte du rose aujourd'hui, remarque-t-il avec ses jumelles.<p>

Il n'aime pas voir cette couleur sur elle. C'est comme si elle avait mélangé ses nuances, mêlé la pureté au sang en même temps que le blanc et le rouge. Elle ne devrait pas. Ne sait-elle pas que le rouge est sa couleur à lui ? Elle qui prie pour ne jamais devenir ce qu'il est… Elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Il coule un regard vers la gauche et remarque que Rackist le fixe, alors il braque ses jumelles autre part.

Personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'il observe sa Némésis.

* * *

><p>Fracas de verre explosant sur le carrelage. Des coupures apparaissent sur ses chevilles nues et le sang coule, mais elle n'en a cure. A l'autre bout, la voix atone de la policière lui demande d'aller voir quelqu'un, de ne pas rester seule. Elle n'écoute pas. Raccroche.<p>

Se laisse glisser au sol, sans s'inquiéter des bouts de verre qui la transpercent de partout. Il n'était pas censé mourir, traîtrise ou pas traîtrise. Des heures plus tard, enfin averti, le Shaman King apparaît, soupire et la prend contre lui, se matérialisant doucement.

« Il n'a rien senti. »

Comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

* * *

><p>S'il devait choisir une fleur pour elle, ce serait sûrement une rose. Pas une rose rouge, non – elle n'est pas assez mature et passionnée. Pas orange non plus – il n'y a en elle nulle trace de cette teinte enflammée.<p>

Non, s'il devait choisir ce serait une rose blanche. Pure et belle, mais froide, comme la neige au point du jour. Loyale mais incapable de ressentir des sentiments vrais, si ce n'est envers les siens. Intouchable, fière, couronnée – mais qu'est-il en train de penser ? Ca n'a aucun sens.

Vraiment, songe-t-il, il devrait arrêter de songer à la fleur des X-Laws.

* * *

><p>Il n'y a aucune vidéo d'eux sur l'Ipatch, rien, il y a même un fake pour les couvrir (parce qu'elle n'a rien dit à Marco encore, et qu'il respecte cette décision). Les Paches ne sont pas fous. S'ils disent niet, c'est niet. Surtout depuis que la dernière colère du Shaman King a failli rayer l'Europe de la carte. Heureusement qu'il est suffisamment mature pour se contenir.<p>

Heureusement aussi que l'Iron Maiden Jeanne s'est réconciliée avec lui rapidement, ajoutent-ils quand le puissant Shaman de feu n'est pas dans les parages. Mature ou pas, ils savent tous que ça aurait dégénéré. Violemment.

* * *

><p>« Mais j'en ai MARRE de ramasser tes chaussettes sales, espèce de sagouin ! Tu peux pas apprendre la propreté basique !<br>- Mais Piri…  
>- Piri rien du tout. Je suis ta SOEUR, mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être ta MENAGERE ! »<p>

_C'est toi qui t'es invitée ici… Alors que j'étais tranquille dans cet hôtel de Tokyo…_

_« _En plus, tu gagnes même pas ! Rah, j'aurai dû être Shamane, j'aurai ECRASE cet Asakura Yoh ! D'ailleurs retournes à ton entraînement ! »

Et ainsi continuait la vie des deux Usui , quelques mois avant la deuxième manche du Shaman Fight…

* * *

><p>Quand elle passe devant, rasant les murs pour que Père ne la voie pas, la porte a l'air immense. Inébranlable. Petite Jun a l'impression qu'elle passera sa vie entre ces murs, à écouter Mère, à veiller sur son si petit frère et à fuir les colères de Père.<p>

C'est une belle porte, en bois compact. De l'intérieur, c'est assez simple, en fait. Il n'y a que de grandes encoches, qui servent à bloquer l'entrée.

C'est la limite de la maison de Père et de Mère, et aussi celle du monde de Petite Jun. C'est la porte du manoir des Tao.

* * *

><p>C'est Noël aujourd'hui. C'est marqué sur le calendrier. Manta descend, pieds nus, l'immense escalier de la maison familiale. Des domestiques le saluent : ses parents ne sont pas là, comme d'habitude. Mansumi est en mission, et Keiko est partie voir une connaissance. Mannoko n'est pas encore réveillée…<p>

C'est le vingt-cinq décembre et il est tout seul. Blasé, il passe devant le sapin quand quelque chose l'interpelle. Il y a les paquets envoyés par son père, tous grands et colorés, mais c'est quelque chose de différent qui le fait s'avancer.

Un livre poussiéreux oublié là. Son titre ?

_Histoire de fantômes_.

* * *

><p>Il n'est pas doué avec ses mains. Pas dés que ça dépasse le maniement du cristal – et du pistolet, mais ça a demandé plusieurs heures d'entraînement. Mais ce n'est pas un pistolet qu'il a dans la main, c'est un stylo, et c'est une carte qu'il écrit pour inviter sa seconde famille – après de longues discussions avec Liam, il a fini par décider d'appeler les X-Laws ainsi – à son mariage. Avec une suivante d'Hao.<p>

Quand Mathilda déboule, cherchant de la colle et des ciseaux pour occuper Opachô, elle ressort aussitôt et va chercher du thé. Histoire d'empêcher une explosion nucléaire.

* * *

><p>C'est une maladresse dont elle ne se rend compte que trop tard. Trois balles issues d'un tir groupé de Kevin la fauchent, et instantanément elle sait que c'est fini. Chuck reprend sa forme initiale, hurlant sa haine et son impuissance alors que son corps reste debout quelques instants encore, avant de tomber au sol, poupée désarticulée. Marco, que Rackist laisse soudain tranquille, ne peut s'empêcher de perdre tout contrôle. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui vient d'arriver. Alors Hao lui a volé Marion, mais il n'est même pas capable de la protéger ? Il ne comprend pas.<p>

Kanna l'abat.

* * *

><p>Elle est assise à la fenêtre, une tasse de thé posé devant elle. Les X-Laws leur ont prêté cette petite maison en banlieue de Paris pour la réunion qu'ils devaient avoir avec les présidents européens. Yoh dort encore, mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se lever à l'aube, une impression de manque étouffant chacun de ses rêves.<p>

Que fait Hana maintenant ? Que pense-t-il d'eux ? Est-il gentil, serviable, paresseux ?

Elle tend la main, pose les doigts sur la fenêtre, imaginant qu'il est juste derrière et joue au ballon. Elle a abandonné ce petit. Son ventre fait mal.

* * *

><p>Elle sourit. Son futur époux est britannique jusqu'au bout des ongles (Sauf pour le côté paresseux, elle doit admettre que s'il y a une chose que Lyserg fait bien, c'est travailler). Et s'il a un violent dégoût pour tout ce qui s'approcherait de la caféine, il fonctionne très bien au thé. Thé noir, thé vert : il prend tout, boit tout. Au moins il est pratique.<p>

Parfois le thé ne suffit plus. Ces nuits-là, elle le retrouve endormi sur son bureau. Alors elle sourit, et remercie son Shaman King de pouvoir demander à Jack de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain :<span>** *appuie sur le review bouton de Koba-chan* CA MARCHE PAAAAAS... T.T

**Hao :** … T'as pas cours?

**Rain :** … Si, dans environ deux heures. Pourquoi?

**Hao :** … Et dire que j'avais prié pour un emploi du temps prenant... Commencer à midi le lundi... Tss...


	10. Songes d'une nuit d'automne

**Nom :** Songes d'une nuit d'automne ~ **  
><span>Auteur<span> :** Rain**  
><span>Disclaimer<span> :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.**  
><span>Personnages<span> :** Un peu tout le monde… Jeanne, Lys, Keiko, Tamy, Macchi...

* * *

><p>Pour Anahol, c'est une vengeance.<p>

Pour Manta et Tamao, c'est une atrocité et peut-être la disparition de leur seule chance de survie.

Pour Opachô, c'est un pas d'Hao-sama vers la victoire, alors ce n'est pas important.

Pour Rackist, c'est un mal nécessaire, mais aussi un nœud dans le ventre.

Pour Marco, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas arriver.

Pour Hao, c'est à la fois une victoire, et en même temps un léger regret, pour tout ce qu'elle aurait pu être.

Vraiment, la mort d'une seule jeune fille signifie des tas de choses différentes, si elle se trouve être l'Iron Maiden.

* * *

><p>Elle est mignonne, gentille, serviable. Elle lui sourit, elle le veille, elle cherche à faire son bonheur. Elle est aussi amoureuse de Yoh. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas le déranger, parce que son seul but est la destruction d'Hao, non ? La présence timide de la devineresse ne change rien. Rien du tout.<p>

Alors que Lyserg pose sa veste sur les épaules de Tamao, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, il est convaincu de ne rien ressentir pour la fille aux cheveux roses. Hao se dit que parfois, les X-Laws ont une capacité d'aveuglement stupéfiante.

* * *

><p>C'est le grand-père de Keiko qui lui a appris à jouer de la flûte, pour charmer les rossignols. Au départ, elle n'était pas très douée, et n'avait pas le temps de pratiquer, déjà prise par l'entraînement de miko draconien imposé par sa mère. Mais, au fil du temps, elle s'est améliorée jusqu'à pouvoir jouer des mélodies harmonieuses et douces.<p>

Plus tard, quand elle observe son fils aîné, elle se demande si son grand-père n'avait pas une autre raison pour lui enseigner cet instrument. Elle porte alors l'objet à ses lèvres, chérissant cet instant interdit où elle est uniquement la mère.

* * *

><p>Elle a perdu. Encore.<p>

Ca l'énerve. Ca l'ennuie. C'est un jeu stupide, compliqué, aux implications douteuses et dont elle ne comprend pas une traître règle. Et avec ça il rigole. Il se moque d'elle, ouvertement avec ça. Il va voir ce que dit Jack de ce genre de comportement.

Mathilda boude, ce jour-là. Lyserg se gratte la tête et se demande, dans un instant de répit de la course folle que lui impose Jack s'il ne veut pas perdre des morceaux de son anatomie, comment il a pu penser que les échecs étaient une bonne idée pour passer le temps.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain :<span>** *appuie sur le review bouton de Koba-chan* CA MARCHE PAAAAAS... T.T

**Hao :** … Mais t'as écrit tout ça juste aujourd'hui?

**Rain :** … Yep. Avait beaucoup de trucs à marquer.

**Hao :** … ... Un jour, elle perdra son inspi... Un jour... Un jour...


	11. Père Rackist et Petit Marco

**Nom :** Père Rackist et Petit Marco**  
>Auteur :<strong> Rain**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne fais que jouer avec.**  
>Note :<strong> … L'inspi vient bizarrement…

* * *

><p>« Père Rackist.<br>- Oui, Marco?  
>- Vous savez ce qu'il y a dans le ciel, cette nuit? »<p>

L'adulte soupira et ferma son livre avant de répondre:

« Pour les fidèles, il y a Dieu.  
>- Non, mon Père. Il n'y a rien que les étoiles, là-haut. Rien que des points brillants et stupides… »<p>

La voix du blond se perdit. Rackist sourit devant la révolte du jeune garçon.

« Tu parles trop fort et tu ne lis pas assez. »

Marco grogna, « Toi tu lis trop et tu ne réfléchis pas assez…  
>- Qu'est ce que je viens d'entendre, Marco?<br>- Rien, mon Père.  
>- Hm. »<p>

Les étoiles rirent.

* * *

><p>« Père Rackist…<br>- Oui ? »

Le petit blond faisait tourner un crayon avec ses doigts, apparemment plus qu'ennuyé par la lecture du lourd livre que lui avait donné le prêtre. « On pourrait pas faire autre chose pour une fois ?  
>- C'est-à-dire ? »<p>

Marco fit maladroitement tomber son crayon, et le ramassa sous le regard réprobateur mais amusé du prêtre. « Des pâtes, » il murmura.

« Comment ?  
>- Je voudrais apprendre à faire des pâtes. Tu sais pas bien cuisiner, » il ajoute après une pause, ce qui fait rire l'adulte.<p>

« D'accord. Je vais essayer de t'apprendre et la cuisine et la politesse, petit Marco. »

* * *

><p>« Père Rackist !<br>- Oui ? »

Rackist termina d'enlever son aube et observa la dégaine ébouriffée de son fils adoptif. Les lunettes de travers, les cheveux en pétard et transpirant comme un beau diable, il tenait d'une main son cartable et de l'autre une affiche qu'il secouait devant les yeux du prêtre.

« Voyons voir… »

Il saisit l'affiche et la parcourut du regard.

« Une exposition de voitures ?  
>- On peut y aller s'il te plait ? On peut ? Ca va être génial ! »<p>

Pour une fois que le jeune s'intéresse à autre chose que la cuisine, Rackist ne s'y opposera pas.

* * *

><p>« Père Rackist…<br>- Hm ?  
>- Je – je voudrais m'inscrire là. »<p>

Le prêtre se signe une dernière fois avant de quitter l'église, puis regarde l'annonce que Marco a arrachée en rentrant de l'école. Clignant des yeux longuement, le prêtre observe alternativement son garçon et le papier avant d'éclater de rire.

« Très bien. Qui est-ce ?  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- La fille qui fait partie de ce club de danse classique. Qui est-ce ?  
>- P-personne ! »<p>

Sourire.

« Bon – elle s'appelle Livia.  
>- Et elle danse bien au moins ? »<p>

Marco ne répond pas, mais il a des étoiles dans les yeux. Comment Rackist résisterait-il ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tous :<strong> … *rire étouffé*

**Marco :** Quoi ? *oreilles rouges*

**Tous :** *rire moins étouffé*

**Marco :** QUOI ?

**Tous :** *rire franc*

**Marco :** *rage meurtrière*


	12. No place like home

**Chapitre 12 :** No place like home

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei… *soupir*

**Persos:** Hao. Jeanne. Leur entourage.

* * *

><p>Etrange, eux qui n'ont pas ou plus de famille sont peut-être ceux qui comprennent le mieux ce principe. Alors que les Asakura ont été brisés par l'apparition d'Hao, que les Tao sont écrasés dans tous les sens du terme par En, que les Paches suivent des traditions obscures et ne se privent pas d'<em>enseigner<em> à la dure leurs méthodes et règles aux plus jeunes…

A la base, leur foyer s'est formé sur la même pierre d'angle : la vengeance, envers la société pour lui, envers lui pour elle. Et pourtant, avec le temps, ils sont devenus tellement plus que ça.

* * *

><p>Si Marco et Rackist – même parti, même traître – se partagent le rôle du 'père' dans l'esprit de Jeanne, la place de 'mère' est restée vacante jusqu'à l'arrivée de Meene. D'abord avec elle-même, puis avec Lyserg, la Canadienne a ébloui l'albinos de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse, de sa force calme…. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle admet l'attirance entre l'Italien et elle, toute jalousie enfantine mise à part : ça paraît presque logique, et les visites nocturnes du prêtre des Hoshigumi, si elle tente à chaque fois de l'arrêter, ne lui paraissent pas non plus irrationnelles – dangereuses mais d'une terrible <em>logique<em>.

* * *

><p>Cependant, elle doit bien avouer quelque chose : elle se sent lésée, au moins un peu. Autre preuve qu'elle n'est pas la sainte pure dont ses anges ont besoin et qu'Hao a raison de se moquer d'elle, elle est jalouse. Pas de la <em>façon<em> dont il la regarde mais à cause de l'importance qu'il lui accorde, à cette jeune femme qui ne sait rien, qui ne les connait pas… Elle s'en veut, de ressentir ce pincement au cœur, de vouloir qu'elle parte – elle sait très bien que c'est exagéré, et elle adore l'ange de Gabriel, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

* * *

><p>Chez lui point de tel schémas : il n'y a pas de 'mère' ou de 'père' dans son groupe et tout le monde s'en porte très bien. Il n'y a que lui, au centre, mais il refuse d'entrer dans les règles : il n'est pas vraiment leur père, même pour Opachô, pas vraiment leur frère non plus, leur maître, oui, mais plus que ça. Tous sont liés d'affection pour lui, et ce qui fut un temps de la peur s'est mué en un profond respect. S'il est plus 'proche' d'Opachô, d'ailleurs, ils ont tous d'une grande importance pour lui. Inconsciemment.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, leurs familles ne sont pas <em>fonctionelles<em>.

Le silence assourdissant qui règne, sur le bateau des X-Laws, n'en est que la première preuve. Chez elle, aucune communication. Leurs actions sont basées sur cela: ils se sacrifient pour rendre heureux un autre, inconscients que l'autre fait de même… Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigent droit vers la mort sans s'en rendre compte.

Chez lui, la relation est unipolaire – Hao ne fait que les utiliser, pense-t-il. La trahison de Peyote envers lui, puis sa propre trahison envers les filles sont des blessures qui ne guériront peut-être pas.

Mais cela leur suffit.


	13. Il est des pensées tenaces

**Nom :** Il est des pensées tenaces

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Takei-sama, s'il avait pu nous faire un vrai remix sur l'enfance de Jeanne et pas un faux sur Hao et Yoh, j'aurai été contente. %)

**Note :** C'était mes devoirs de philo qui m'ont donné l'idée – on avait une liste de préjugés et fallait en démentir un. C'est parti de là. La phrase au début de chaque drabble est le préjugé, la fausse – ou pas – logique de chaque personnage. Après j'ai dû dériver.

Je suis désolééééée... Je n'ai plus le droit de me prétendre la senior de ce fandom... Deux semaines que j'ai rien posté... Je me haiiiis... Rea a raison de me bouder, y'a bien que moi pour avoir une boite à reviews dans les vapes...

Pour ma défense, je dirais que j'ai été malade, et que j'ai eu un de ces once-in-a-month-big-badass-contrôles d'anglais, et qu'à cause de ma timidité maladive je vais en avoir un autre jeudi... ... T.T M'enfin. Fighter est en dernière ligne droite, je n'ai malheureusement que les 'idées' du prochain chapitre d'Echecs, et je vais sûrement refaire des drabbles-songfics. Tssk.

Pardonnez-moi encore...

**Persos :** Dans l'ordre Hao, Lyserg, Keiko, Rackist, Marco, Chris, Kino, Meene, Jeanne, Yoh, et Kanna.

* * *

><p><strong>La liberté, c'est faire ce que je veux<strong>

Il sourit devant leur incompréhension. L'aura de puissance qui flotte autour de lui leur fait peur, même à ceux qui prétendent le contraire, et il le sait bien. Ils ne comprennent pas que son pouvoir, c'est la liberté. La liberté de faire ce qu'il lui plait, de prendre les risques qu'il veut – que ce soit pour s'introduire dans la chambre de la sainte des X-Laws, la nuit, quand les autres dorment, ou de s'amuser avec son trop crédule frère ou même d'orchestrer la mort de ces hommes pourris jusqu'à la moelle; qu'il est libre d'_être_ et non de _rêver_.

* * *

><p><strong>Douter est une faiblesse de l'esprit<strong>

Marco le lui répète souvent depuis son arrivée, et si le blond dépasse parfois les limites du raisonnable dans ce domaine lui est tout de même d'accord avec son chef. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il se déteste après son match – parce qu'il a _hésité_ et que cela a failli lui coûter la vie. Jeanne-sama ne doute pas, elle. Mais Jeanne-sama est différente. La jeune fille sainte est belle et forte et capable de vaincre Hao – pas lui. Quand il rentre sur le navire, sa défaite digérée, il reste longtemps éveillé, ce soir-là, éliminant chaque hésitation que son cœur garde encore.

* * *

><p><strong>L'instinct maternel existe<strong>

Elle en est la preuve même, elle la mère du 'monstre', du 'démon', de l''abomination' des Asakura. Elle qui, même en sachant _qui_ grandissait en son sein, n'a pu se résoudre à attenter à la vie d'un enfant, de son enfant, celui qu'elle appelait encore quelques heures avant de savoir son 'tout petit'. Elle qui, plus tard, ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste et fière de ce fils qui est si seul, si fort, si beau, si _mignon_ quand il se met à draguer – il n'y a pas d'autre mot – l'Iron Maiden, en un sens… Il reste son fils. Le _sien_.

* * *

><p><strong>A chacun sa vérité<strong>

Si la vérité était unique et connue de tous, tout serait sûrement plus simple – mais ce n'est pas le cas. Chaque chose a une signification différente selon la lumière qui l'éclaire. Ainsi Marco a sa vérité, l'Iron Maiden la sienne et lui une autre encore… C'est pour ça que, quand son fils adoptif le traite de _traître_ et de _lâche_ et de _menteur_, le vieil homme ne fait que sourire, même si ça fait mal car il sait que, pour 'Marco-chan', c'est la vérité – peut-être que le blond a raison, ou qu'il a tord, tout dépend du point de vue.

* * *

><p><strong>L'alcoolisme est héréditaire<strong>

Ce n'est pas au sens propre qu'il l'entend, bien sûr – il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre lui et le vieux prêtre – du moins à sa connaissance, et s'il ne se rappelle pas de son père ce serait quand même une sacrée coïncidence. Cependant, il se dit qu'il doit bien y avoir un lien; Rackist avait toujours aimé un peu trop l'alcool pour sa profession – pas au point d'en être inquiétant ou inquiété, mais presque – et maintenant, c'est à son tour de descendre des bouteilles, et bien plus rapidement que son père adoptif ne l'a jamais fait. Fichue éducation.

* * *

><p><strong>On vit mieux quand on ne pause pas de questions<strong>

Christopher Venstar n'est pas contrariant. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, et même s'il voit des choses il pause rarement de questions. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'embarrasser les gens; c'est pour cela qu'il ne dit rien quand Jeanne a un mouvement de recul, alors que Marco l'ignore et part dans une de ses crises de colère sans qu'elle n'arrive a l'arrêter, c'est pour cela qu'il ne confronte pas Meene à propos du vieux prêtre et du leader des anges, c'est peut-être même pour cela que le match X-Three VS Hoshigumi a lieu. Parfois il est un peu bête, Christopher.

* * *

><p><strong>Les garçons sont plus agressifs que les filles<strong>

Dés qu'elle sut que sa fille attendait des jumeaux, la vieille femme eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'en dit rien devant les euphoriques futurs parents – bien qu'ils fassent de leur mieux pour n'en rien montrer et rester neutres, elle put sentir leur agitation – mais en son for intérieur l'aveugle sentit le repos s'éloigner d'elle. Bah, elle devait se faire des idées. Bien sûr, ils seraient batailleurs et causeraient sûrement plus de souci à la famille que la douce et délicate Keiko, mais après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être bien grave, un peu d'animation ne ferait pas de mal au manoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne crois en rien<strong>

Elle est peut-être la plus mystérieuse du groupe des X-Laws, contrebalançant un faible pouvoir spirituel avec une étonnante puissance au corps-à-corps, au point que les hommes de son groupe préfèreraient affronter un Marco en mode 'rage noire' qu'elle lorsqu'elle est simplement en colère. Parfois, on lui demande pourquoi elle se bat contre Hao – ceux qui savent, de plus, qu'elle détestait son père le plus souvent – elle sourit doucement, ne répond pas. Elle ne croit pas au mythe de l'Iron Maiden, ni à leur justice, et ça Marco le sait. Meene ne croit en rien. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense.

* * *

><p><strong>A l'impossible nul n'est tenu<strong>

Il y a peu de notions qu'elle ignore réellement, et celle du possible, du probable et de l'irréalisable n'en font pas partie – mais ça ne change rien à sa détermination. Les démonstrations qu'Hao fait de son impressionnante supériorité la laissent de glace. Quand, un jour, le brun lui demande ironiquement pourquoi, proclamant à loisir qu'elle est _faible_ et qu'elle a _peur_ et qu'il le sait, il obtient un sourire rêveur et un peu lointain, qui ne lui est même pas destiné. Seuls quelques mots lui parviennent – elle dit que ce n'est pas parce que c'est impossible qu'elle n'y arrivera pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne crois qu'à ce que je vois<strong>

Yoh écoute quand Marco énumère toutes les atrocités qu'Hao a commises. Yoh écoute quand Hao tente de le convaincre que les humains devraient être éliminés. Yoh écoute quand Anna dit qu'elle veut mourir. Il écoute sans un mot, sans contredire, sans s'énerver. Il est très doué pour ça, écouter, même si les autres pensent qu'il est distrait. Il enregistre toutes les vérités. Parce que c'est cela sa force : il ne croit qu'à ce qu'il voit dans le visage de l'Italien, de son jumeau, de sa fiancée, et de tous les autres – et ce sont ces sentiments qu'il dit _vrais_.

* * *

><p><strong>L'art est inutile<strong>

Silencieuse, elle tire un bon coup sur sa cigarette, observant le regard timide et rêveur que Marion pose sur Hao quand celui-ci ne la voit pas. La jeune femme aux cheveux outremer n'a jamais été attirée par les beaux combattants, c'est ce qui la rend immunisée à l'attrait magnétique de son maître, et, dans une moindre mesure, à celui de la fille des X-Laws. Ce dont elle a besoin est quelque chose de plus simple, de plus dur, quelque chose qui ne ment pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de la beauté d'Hao-sama. Le rugueux et primaire Rackist lui convient parfaitement.


	14. Vingt ans

**Nom :** Vingt ans

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Takei.

**Personnages :** Jeanne.

**Thème :** Fifteen (Taylor Swift) (Mon frangin est retourné à Disney Channel.)

**Note :** Désolée d'avoir été si longue. Mon ordi a mouru.

* * *

><p>Jeanne ne sait pas quand elle est née. Elle ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper mais même elle sait que ça a de l'importance. Alors pour se consoler un peu, chaque année elle choisit son jour préféré pour en faire son anniversaire.<p>

Dans l'année de ses cinq ans, c'est le jour froid où Marco l'a prise dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il sentait bon le pain chaud et elle s'était endormie rapidement contre lui; ce jour sacré où elle a quitté le Mont pour rejoindre Marco et Rackist est, à cette époque, le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Elle a eu six ans quand elle a libéré Shamash. La fierté dans les yeux de Marco et de Rackist était un présent inestimable.<p>

Dans les quatre années qui ont suivi, point d'anniversaire. Elle n'a vécu que jours sombres après jours sombres. Le départ de Rackist, la première fois qu'elle a vu Marco et Meene ensemble, la souffrance tous les jours.

Elle a eu dix ans le jour où elle a vaincu Rutherford, son examinatrice. Pas à cause du combat. Mais cette nouvelle amie – le regard de Marco – l'éclat doré de la Cloche de l'Oracle: elle a eu dix ans.

* * *

><p>Encore deux ans sans anniversaires. La mort de Meene, la folie dure de Marco, les jours où Hao l'abordait pour la terroriser un peu plus, le sang – non, pas d'anniversaires durant le tournoi des Shamans, pas un jour d'espoir pour la jeune fille défaillante.<p>

Une chose étonnante arrive cependant. Jeanne a treize ans quand Hao a finalement accepté de leur laisser une chance. Et cette année-là elle ne fête pas seulement le jour le plus heureux de l'année – c'est aussi le jour où elle prend conscience qu'elle a mûri, d'une certaine façon. C'est peut-être ça le vrai sens d'un anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Le plus étrange, c'est quand elle doit décider de son anniversaire de quinze ans et que le jour qui lui paraît approprié est celui où Hao l'a invitée à voyager avec lui, pour 'changer d'air'. Heureusement, songe-t-elle avec un sourire, que le brun ne lit plus dans ses pensées – son ego est suffisamment gonflé sans ça.<p>

Jeanne a vingt ans un jour d'été. Ce jour-là elle porte du blanc, Marco crise dans un coin et c'est Hao qui l'entoure de ses bras, possessif. Elle a vingt ans et elle va vivre désormais. Bel exploit pour celle qui n'avait pas d'anniversaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain :<strong> Aiaiaie vivement la fin de l'année. J'l'aime bien ce chapitre.

**Jeanne :** .. Toujours pas changé d'obsession ?

**Rain : **Nope. Je peux quand même pas laisser le fandom aux mains des TamHao quand même ?


	15. Music time

**Nom :** Music time

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** SK appartient à H. Takei.

**Persos :** Jeanne, Marion, Lyserg, Faust, Luchist, Meene, Yoh, Hao, Anna.

**Note :** Ipod challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>#01 – A thousand miles<strong> (Vanessa Carlton)

Jeanne aime la foule.

Quand elle se perd dans la foule elle n'est plus l'Iron Maiden Jeanne. Elle n'est plus personne, ça lui va très bien comme ça. Personne ne se retourne sur elle, personne ne chuchote peureusement. Elle est anonyme.

Marco et les autres semblent bien loin. Elle n'a plus à s'occuper des souhaits ou des peurs de l'étrange groupe dont elle est le centre. Elle redevient adolescente, petite fille cherchant ses parents. Quand elle se perd dans la foule chaque visage souriant pourrait être son père, sa mère, son frère. Elle n'est plus seule. Elle est bien.

* * *

><p><strong>#02 – Amazing<strong> (Dream)

Marion admire Hao-sama.

Le monde était horrible avant. Les couleurs étaient trop intenses, elles se jetaient sur Mari comme d'innombrables prédateurs qui la terrorisaient. Les voix, les gens, c'était beaucoup trop pour Mari, elle n'arrivait plus à toucher la terre ferme.

Mais Hao-sama est arrivé. Il a déchiré le ciel du monde de Mari comme s'il était fait de papier, Hao-sama a pris Mari dans ses bras et soudain la tornade s'est calmée. Hao-sama rayonnait comme un soleil. Les pieds de Mari ont enfin touché le sol. Hao-sama a sauvé Mari.

Alors Marion se fiche bien qu'Hao-sama l'utilise.

Marion admire Hao-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>#03 – Shy<strong> (Sonata Artica)

Lyserg est une personne timide. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais il faut dire que sur le navire des X-Laws être téméraire n'est vraiment pas bien vu. Donc il ne dit rien, ne tente rien, se contente d'obéir et de la regarder en silence.

Il faut croire qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte, ou qu'elle ne comprend pas quelle sorte de regard il lui offre. Après tout, elle n'a pas été élevée _normalement_, elle ne se doute de rien. Bien sûr qu'elle ne sait pas, idiot.

Mais parfois elle le regarde. Elle le regarde, il la regarde. En silence. Il n'ose pas.

* * *

><p><strong>#04 – Dernière danse<strong> (Kyo)

Ses grandes mains aux doigts d'araignée caressent la peau blanche, trop blanche, courent sur son ventre rougi en une cajolerie d'amoureux – elle dit quelque chose, quelque chose comme – _calme, Johan, calme._

Il ne se calme pas. Comment pourrait-il ? Elle s'échappe, glisse entre ses doigts comme de l'eau. Vertige. Elle ne peut pas partir, pas sans lui. Mais si, elle le fait. Alors, il ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre contre son sein, de la secouer, de lui parler, comme si elle était encore là.

Les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues en gouttelettes inégales, mais les yeux d'Eliza restent fermés.

* * *

><p><strong>#05 – Lion<strong> (Rebecca St-James)

Petite Jeanne a six ans et demi. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup.

Marco et Rackist sont toujours avec elle. Elle adore la cuisine de Marco, il l'impressionne en parlant de la Justice et du Bien et du Mal. Il est… Lumineux. Elle aime beaucoup Marco.

Rackist, c'est un peu différent. Il est moins passionné, plus doux, plus docte aussi – il lui apprend plein de choses qui lui serviront quand elle devra se battre, et même après. Elle aime beaucoup Rackist.

Petite Jeanne a six ans et demi. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais elle sourit tout le temps.

* * *

><p><strong>#06 – Safe &amp; Sound<strong> (Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars)

Grande Jeanne n'est pas si grande que ça. Elle se tient moins droite, elle a le menton moins haut, elle ne sourit plus du tout.

La nuit, elle se réveille trempée de sueur, sentant la fumée la faire suffoquer, les larges griffes de Spirit of Fire autour de son petit corps d'adolescente, la souffrance.

Elle passe sa vie entre l'église et le grand cimetière qu'elle visite chaque jour. Les tombes qu'elle visite sont disséminées à tous les coins, comme les éclats explosés de sa vie. Elle vient, s'assied, nettoie, met des fleurs, repart.

Elle survit. Plus rien ne peut l'atteindre.

* * *

><p><strong>#07 – Lucifer's angel<strong> (The Rasmus)

Parfois, il est fatigué. Fatigué de la haine, des apparences qu'il doit maintenir, du jeu mortel dans lequel il s'est engagé bien trop volontairement. Vivre avec Hao est éreintant. Vivre sans Marco, Jeanne et Meene, c'est bien pire.

Il se sait aussi haï, aussi traqué qu'Hao, si ce n'est plus. La rancœur et la souffrance qu'il a laissé en passant font de lui un homme bien pire encore que le Shaman Millénaire.

Alors bien sûr il joue son rôle, il les blesse, les éloigne de lui le plus possible. Il en est capable. Il tiendra le coup.

Jusqu'à quand ?

* * *

><p><strong>#08 – One of Us (fast version)<strong> (Heather Dale)

Elle n'est pas très autoritaire, elle ne parle pas beaucoup, sourit rarement, garde les yeux baissés et s'enferme souvent dans les salles d'entrainement. Seule et solitaire, elle se bat sans éclat, sans originalité non plus. Elle n'est pas la plus forte, la meilleure stratège, elle n'est pas la plus vindicative.

Elle n'est rien de tout ça, non. Mais elle est brave, elle est douce. Elle aime dessiner et nager, elle rit des plaisanteries de John, elle est _vivante_.

Et Hao lui a pris tout ça.

Encore plus que Jeanne, c'est Meene qui fait la fermeté de la résolution de Lyserg.

* * *

><p><strong>#09 – Les fleurs du Mal<strong> (Don Juan musical)

Décidément, ils ne se ressemblent pas le moins du monde.

Yoh est fiancé à Anna. D'accord, elle ne se dérange pas pour le faire souffrir et l'exploiter comme bon lui semble, mais tous deux savent très bien que cela n'est possible qu'à cause de l'amour du jeune homme pour l'Itako.

Hao est totalement différent. On serait bien en peine de compter ses conquêtes. Marion. Rutherford. Tamao. Jeanne. Chacune a été capturée, captivée par le jeune homme. Leurs ailes ont brûlé, ils les a laissées. Qu'elles souffrent, il s'en fiche, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit.

Décidément, ils sont bien différents.

* * *

><p><strong>#10 – I'm with you<strong> (Avril Lavigne)

Anna souffle sur ses doigts, les yeux vides. Elle est assise contre un mur, elle tremble de froid. Ses cheveux sont coupés très courts, comme un garçon. Elle aurait aimé les avoir longs, comme les filles dans les magazines, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle n'a jamais eu le choix.

Soudain, une voix se fait entendre. Aiguë, grinçante, chevrotante – c'est une dame âgée, à peine plus haute qu'elle qui la regarde. Qui… ? Anna remarque le truc bizarre, rond et vert, qui flotte au-dessus de l'épaule de la vieille. L'autre sourit. Tend la main.

Anna prend la main tendue.


	16. Seigneurs, saigneurs

**Nom :** Seigneurs, saigneurs

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** SK appartient à Takei.

**Persos :** Dans l'ordre, Marion, Jeanne, Hao.

**Note :** Chap' construit autour du mot-clef « seigneur ». D'où le nom du chap'

* * *

><p>« Bien, mon Seigneur, » elle murmure, acceptant l'ordre sans protester. Lentement, elle se relève, et elle sort de la tente. Hao se contente de regarder le dos frêle de Marion, sur lequel se détachent ses lourds cheveux blonds.<p>

Une hésitation le prend. Peut-être devrait-il la rappeler. Il sait très bien qu'elle ne reviendra jamais vivante de ce combat, il sait très bien que c'est du suicide pour elle.

Mais il ne fait rien. Hao est un curieux; et il se sent titillé par l'envie de savoir ce qui prédomine en Marion, instinct de survie ou amour pour son maître.

* * *

><p>Il est supposé la veiller, la protéger, être fier qu'elle accomplisse la mission qu'il lui a confié depuis sa naissance. Il est supposé la suivre et rester avec elle pour toute la durée de son combat, la protégeant par sa lumière d'or. Invisible et omniprésent, il est censé être plus puissant que tous ses adversaires. C'est bien ce que Marco dit, non? Son Seigneur empêchera le mal de l'atteindre, et chaque tentation n'est qu'une épreuve pour qu'elle garde la foi.<p>

Son Seigneur illumine la voie des justes. Son Seigneur est partout. Son Seigneur l'aime.

Alors pourquoi se sent-elle si seule?

* * *

><p>Il deviendra leur seigneur, leur roi, leur dieu. Son pouvoir sur les êtres sera infini. Ils devraient tous s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui jurer leur loyauté. C'est tracé en lettres de feu dans le grand livre du destin.<p>

C'est pour cela qu'il rit quand il la découvre, dans un coin reculé du village, les genoux s'écorchant sur le sol alors qu'elle prie une _statue_ de pierre fragile, symbole et icone d'un dieu inexistant, tout ça pour protéger les siens – et il sourit en pensant que bientôt c'est à _ses_ pieds à lui qu'elle priera, que ça lui plaise ou non.

* * *

><p>Le Japon féodal est en grand émoi. Depuis quelques mois, de plus en plus de bruits courent sur ce prêtre étrange aux pouvoirs mystiques, certains favorables, la plupart terrifiés. Les seigneurs de guerre même, ceux qui contrôlent le pays, ont fini par en entendre parler.<p>

Tous décident rapidement qu'il est dangereux, cet homme surnaturel aux pouvoirs démoniaques, et chacun met bientôt en place des plans pour l'assassiner en grandes pompes. S'ils y parviennent, ils deviendront automatiquement le héros de leur peuple; Celui qui a détruit le Démon.

Aucun ne comprend à quel point Hao Asakura est un danger pour l'humanité.


	17. De Christopher à Chris

**Nom :** De Christopher à Chris

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** SK appartient à H. Takei.

**Perso :** Christopher Venstar

* * *

><p>Christopher Frederick Thomas Venstar, il s'appelle, le petit gosse qu'on voit par la fenêtre. Il a douze ans, il est tout mince, comme une brindille. Ça ne plait pas à son père, qui aimerait quelqu'un de plus solide pour l'aider dans ses travaux forestiers.<p>

Christopher n'aime pas trop son père et ses regards durs. Il préfère de loin Mère et ses cheese cakes si délicieux qu'elle en tire des sourires du vieux; et puis elle le laisse s'assoir à côté d'elle, près de la fenêtre, à écouter les oiseaux. C'est de loin plus reposant.

Christopher aime bien les choses reposantes.

* * *

><p>Les rossignols chantent, là-haut dans les arbres. Tout le bois est encore appesanti par les lourdeurs de la nuit l'herbe est luisante de rosée et leurs pas font un bruit de papier qu'on froisse.<p>

Sa respiration lui semble un peu trop sonore, mais il n'arrive pas à se calmer. Le poids du fusil de chasse est lourd contre son épaule. L'idée ne lui a jamais paru très bonne, mais maintenant il est sûr d'une chose : il veut rentrer à la maison.

« Christopher, à ta droite. Deux grives. Allez mon grand, ta mère sera fière de toi. »

* * *

><p>Finalement, il n'a pas eu les grives. Il n'a rien eu du tout; son père a beau le traiter de mauviette et de gamine, aucune de ses balles n'a percé les manteaux de plumes majestueux qui tournoyaient dans les arbres. Les daims l'ont fui; il faisait trop de bruit pour les chevreuils. Et maintenant le soleil se couche, alors ils rentrent. Les mains vides, au désespoir du vieux.<p>

Marchant loin derrière Venstar père, Christopher a un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il est persuadé, lui, que Mère sera fière de lui, même s'il n'a tué personne.

Surtout puisqu'il n'a tué personne.

* * *

><p>Il entre dans la banque, marchant consciencieusement près de son père. Celui-ci a son revolver à la ceinture, un large sac à l'épaule. Il vient déposer ce qu'il a gagné aujourd'hui, et il a tenu à emmener et sa femme et son fils. Histoire de leur montrer.<p>

Christopher s'en fiche un peu. Ses grands yeux si pâles s'attardent sur un groupe massé devant les guichets. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas bien l'avertit qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller. Il tend le bras, tire sur la manche de sa mère…

« Au sol et les mains en l'air, tous. »

* * *

><p>Une situation de prise d'otages. Ça parait si étrange, comme déplacé, irréel. Hors du temps. Tout le monde semble penser comme lui d'ailleurs, et c'est les yeux incrédules que les gens s'agenouillent. Certains sont trop lents et Christopher n'a que le temps de détourner les yeux avant qu'ils ne reçoivent une balle dans les jambes.<p>

Son père ne fait pas le fier. Il a jeté son arme et s'est accroupi plus vite que tous, avant même que Mère ne soit en sécurité. Chris coule un regard de lave vers cet homme qu'il ne respecte plus.

Et soudain la fillette hurle.

* * *

><p>C'est une jolie enfant, blonde comme le soleil. De sa bouche rose jaillit un vagissement continu, comme de l'eau jaillirait d'une source. Pas de parents en vue. Elle attire l'attention des braqueurs, ils se dirigent vers elle.<p>

Christopher rampe. Sans se relever – trop sûr de ce qui l'attendrait – il dresse les mains.

« Je peux la calmer. Laissez-moi la calmer. Elle ne fait pas exprès. S'il vous plait, » il dit, fort pour couvrir les cris de l'enfant. Il est presque sur elle maintenant, du bout des doigts il la toucherait presque –

Un seul coup de feu.

Les cris s'arrêtent.

* * *

><p>Quelques années ont passé. Christopher le maigre et frêle est devenu Chris le costaud diplômé de l'académie militaire. Plus personne n'oserait le corriger.<p>

Le vieux est mort l'année précédente, une sale affaire. La mère vivote sur sa retraite. Chris n'aime pas y retourner, la mère sent le thé et l'appelle par son prénom en entier, comme un gosse – Chris n'aime pas y retourner.

Il choisit de s'engager dans les SATS. Contre le terrorisme. Il ne sauvera pas les fillettes des braqueurs de banque. Il préfère penser qu'il sauvera les petits garçons, leurs sœurs et toutes leurs familles des attentats atroces.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris :<strong> …

**Rain :** … *intimidée*

**Chris :** …

**Rain :** … Désoléééééeee… *s'enfuit*


	18. De l'influence de la musique

**Nom :** De l'influence de la musique

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Rain ne possède d'aucune manière des droits sur les persos de SK, qui sont à H. Takei. Merci de votre attention.

**Personnages :** Ahah ! Qui devinera ?

* * *

><p><span>Métal, Jeanne<span>

Du métal anglais résonne entre les murs de l'appartement depuis la kitchenette, suffisamment fort pour réveiller quelques morts. Heureusement que l'immeuble est bien insonorisé.

La seule occupante de l'habitation est dans une autre pièce, cachée derrière une montagne de livres sur la médecine. La tête dans les bras, elle dort sur un ouvrage ouvert, insensible au bruit.

Quelque part dans l'appartement, un téléphone sonne. Sur l'écran s'affiche un nom italien, un nom qui ne cesse de s'afficher depuis des semaines, un nom qu'elle redoute et qui la hante depuis trop longtemps.

La musique couvre le bruit de l'appareil.

* * *

><p><span>Pop, Mathilda<span>

Un joyeux air de pop s'échappe de ses écouteurs alors qu'elle court dans les bois. Elle a pris l'habitude de faire son jogging tous les jours pour une petite heure, et ce quoi qu'il arrive; ce jour n'est pas différent.

Soudain son mobile sonne dans sa poche. Sans s'arrêter, elle le saisit d'une main dextre et le porte à son oreille, délogeant l'écouteur. C'est lui, et l'expression concentrée qu'elle portait se transforme vite en sourire à fossettes. Elle lui propose de la rejoindre, et bientôt ils sont deux dans les bois, mèches rousses mêlées aux vertes dans d'innocents ébats amoureux.

* * *

><p><span>Blues, Meene<span>

Dans la voiture, un air de blues se diffuse par les haut-parleurs. Le chanteur américain est accompagné par une voix à l'accent italien alors qu'il tente de l'imiter, plus ou moins justement. Dans le siège passager, elle pouffe, avant de mêler sa propre voix aux accents canadiens au tohu-bohu.

Leurs trajets se déroulent toujours ainsi, sonores et heureux, sans une pensée pour qui que ce soit hors du véhicule. Il est difficile de voir en ce couple innocent ceux qu'ils ont été, et même maintenant il mourrait de honte si quelqu'un savait.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont heureux comme ça.

* * *

><p><span>Classique, Rutherford<span>

Le disque inséré dans la chaine hi-fi tourne lentement, emplissant la pièce d'un air de piano classique. On le lui a prêté, et elle le repasse en boucle depuis des heures.

Ses boucles noires sont retenues par un épais bonnet de peintre, histoire de ne pas les salir, ce qui a été une bonne idée vu que le reste de son corps brun est couvert de taches bariolées. Un pinceau à la main, elle s'approche de la toile et décore le tissu de visions fantastiques en cherchant à immortaliser l'effet du morceau.

Elle n'avait pas été aussi inspirée depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><span>Flûte, Keiko<span>

Le temple est empli d'un silence étouffant, mortifère. Cela ne lui plaît pas. Elle a l'impression d'avoir abandonné les siens en partant dans les traces de son mari et de ses fils, et elle compte bien réparer ses erreurs.

Alors elle respire un grand coup, porte l'instrument à sa bouche et commence à souffler. Le silence est rompu, et elle a presque l'impression de voir les murs de pierre redevenir blancs et lumineux alors que les notes de flûte les caressent.

Puis elle comprend que c'est bien le cas. Sans cesser de jouer, elle se retourne, et salue son fils.

* * *

><p><span>Orgue, Faust<span>

La chose se fait à l'européenne, puisqu'il en vient. Une photographie de lui et de sa précieuse bien-aimée est posée au milieu des larges paniers de fleurs colorées.

L'hymne religieux les prend à la gorge. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas tous proches de cet homme, ils ne le connaissaient pratiquement que du tournoi, mais la musique les submerge sans distinction. Des mains se cherchent, des filles s'appuient sur des garçons. Même les fantômes semblent affectés. Les larmes viennent aux yeux des vivants, et tous comprennent que c'est un profond changement qui s'opère en ce jour.

Décidément cet enterrement marquera les esprits.

* * *

><p><span>Silence, Asanoha<span>

Il y a une colline, au fin fond du Japon. Sur la colline il y a les ruines brûlées d'une maison maudite, sur lesquelles personne n'a jamais osé reconstruire quoi que ce soit. On prétend qu'une odeur d'incendie persiste, même après ces longs siècles froids.

Un fantôme se tient dans ces ruines, la tête relevée vers le ciel, mais il n'émet jamais le moindre son. Aucun vent ne fait pleurer les feuilles mortes, aucun animal ne fait chanter la neige sous ses pas, comme si cet endroit était scellé hors du monde.

En ce lieu, le silence est maître incontesté.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain :<strong> Ah! Enfin fini! J'ai eu l'idée hier soir, je suis contente d'avoir fini !

**Hao :** T'avais pas des devoirs?

**Rain :** … C'est vrai, j'ai même pas relu Villette…

**Hao :** EH BEN ALORS? Arrête de nous saouler!

**Rain :** Maaais! Il se passe rien dans Villette… A part la fin… Et je l'ai déjà relue!


	19. Les portes de ton monde

**Nom :** Les portes de ton monde

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tuuuu, tuuu, laissez passer le traiiin ! Ah, madame, vous venez de voir passer le train Shaman King, de la compagnie Hiroyuki Takei. Il n'appartient pas à l'humble gare où vous vous êtes arrêtée, voyez, je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec !

**Personnages :** Jeanne, les X-Laws.

* * *

><p>Jeanne adorait marcher dans le couloir des chambres de ses coéquipiers, surtout au début. Les portes immenses contenaient la promesse de discussions et de jeux heureux, elle n'avait qu'à toquer à la porte... Sur chacune d'elles, le nom et la photographie de la personne en question. Elle adorait arriver là après une longue journée, toquer aux portes, dire bonjour à Rackist, Marco, Hans.<p>

Puis, après un certain événement, l'albinos n'eut plus que deux portes à visiter. Celle de Rackist, dont la photographie avait été déchirée par un Marco énervé, la plaque arrachée à mains nues, resta à prendre la poussière.

* * *

><p>Bientôt, ce couloir se remplit de portes - mais l'albinos ne put jamais plus le descendre avec autant d'innocence. Cette porte condamnée (dont elle aurait pu voler la clef, elle savait bien où elle se trouvait; mais elle ne le faisait pas, paralysée devant la porte nue), tout au fond du couloir, lui faisait peur et honte. Elle n'osait plus que toquer timidement.<p>

A part à celle de Meene. La jeune femme avait su lui apprendre à venir dans sa chambre aux heures les plus folles, pour discuter, pour manger, pour ne rien aussi. Elle avait accepté l'enfant, tout simplement.

* * *

><p>Les secrets se faisaient lourds dans ses petites chaussures. Toutes les choses qu'elle voyait, qu'elle sentait... Elles alourdissaient ses pas, sa tête, son âme. Mais elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit...<p>

A chaque fois qu'elle en avait le courage, que ses pas la menaient jusque devant chez Meene (puis John, puis seulement Marco), elle s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte, incapable de continuer. C'était tellement énorme et horrible... Une part d'elle était sûre qu'ils ne la croiraient pas. Qu'ils se sentiraient trahis, et la repousseraient. Ca, elle ne pourrait le supporter.

Alors elle passait son chemin.

* * *

><p>Puis Jeanne se vit forcée de révéler l'un des secrets. Ou plutôt, Marco, dans sa grande et idiote honnêteté, le révéla pour elle, alors qu'elle attendait assise là, paralysée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait tellement éloignée de cette petite pièce étouffante, incapable de parler...<p>

Puis elle vit John, John qui avait connu et aimé Meene, John à qui elle faisait confiance, s'énerver. Se lever, se plaindre, renvoyer Marco dans ses pénates, tout ça alors qu'elle restait assise là, son monde s'effondrant derrière ses yeux rouges. Il ne les croyait pas.

Dure leçon qu'elle apprit là.

* * *

><p>Plus de portes auxquelles toquer. Le couloir qui s'étalait devant elle était rempli de portes verrouillées, de chambres vides pour elle. Son coeur menaçait de déborder sur ses lèvres, d'exploser et de la laisser là, petite chose inerte et morte. Elle avait voulu tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, pour qu'ils restent avec elle. Mais ils étaient partis quand même. Elle avait échoué, n'avait pas su les convaincre. C'était trop énorme. Elle avait trop bien su se cacher. Le couloir était devenu un gouffre d'encre, de malheur et de souffrance.<p>

Pourtant, elle y pénétra une toute dernière fois.

* * *

><p>C'était sous le couvert de la nuit.<p>

Elle serrait au creux de son poing une petite clef. Elle la serrait vraiment, à s'en écorcher la peau, mais ne semblait pas la sentir. Les yeux vides, elle passa toutes les portes barrées. S'arrêta un instant devant celle de Marco, hésita un instant. Mais il n'était pas là; non, il était encore dans son bureau, emmuré derrière ses dossiers et son alcool. Alors elle la dépassa. Ouvrit la dernière porte, la poussiéreuse, celle de la chambre de Rackist.

L'albinos marcha jusqu'au lit, se cacha sous la couverture rugueuse, et ferma les yeux.


	20. Fin du jeu

**Nom :** Fin du jeu

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tuuuu, tuuu, laissez passer le traiiin ! Ah, madame, vous venez de voir passer le train Shaman King, de la compagnie Hiroyuki Takei. Il n'appartient pas à l'humble gare où vous vous êtes arrêtée, voyez, je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec !

**Personnages :** Jeanne principalement.

* * *

><p>Jeanne ne dormait pas beaucoup, depuis que son entraînement était devenu intensif. Chaque nuit, son sommeil était entrecoupé de cauchemars, de crises de paranoïa intenses. Heureusement, elle était bien cachée dans son Iron Maiden, ou seul Shamash, juré au secret, pouvait la voir. Ainsi elle se déchirait en paix, sans craindre que quiconque ne le sache. Elle était en sécurité.<p>

Quand elle était dehors, par contre, quand elle avait un quelconque lien avec l'extérieur, ce n'était plus pareil. Quand elle était dehors, elle était en danger, devait tout le temps se surveiller, mesurer chaque mouvement. C'était épuisant.

Elle était épuisée.

* * *

><p>C'était surtout la voix qui l'accompagnait. Chaque nuit, toutes les nuits, cette horrible voix si familière, si aimée, si détestée maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, qu'il y avait entre eux cette horrible chose noire qu'elle ne pouvait pas déplacer, malgré tous ses efforts. Les mêmes mots, les mêmes insultes se répétaient, et elle le détestait, lui si loin, pour toutes ces choses qu'il ne faisait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais dites. Peut-être se trompait-elle complètement… Par là même elle se détestait d'être si brisée, de haïr bêtement des gens pour des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais faites.<p>

Expérience terrifiante s'il en est une.

* * *

><p>Puis vint un jour où elle le revit. Il lui sourit. A elle, directement. Fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle s'approche. Il... demandait, sa présence. Il ne savait pas… ? Tellement d'événements lui ordonnaient de rester farouche, d'éviter toute conversation avec lui… Il avait le droit de penser qu'elle le suivrait, cependant; contrairement à Marco, qui lui demandait tant de choses qui la blessaient, lui la protégerait, la comprendrait, l'aimerait.<p>

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop moche, ce qui les séparait, quand bien même il serait totalement innocent, et il ne l'était pas. Elle détourna la tête.

* * *

><p>Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle l'entendit pour la première fois. La voix de l'autre. Celui qui avait causé tout cela, mis en route le terrible engrenage. Elle regarda de nouveau dans leur direction. Immédiatement, un sentiment étrange la prit. Cet homme… était différent. Terriblement, terriblement fascinant, même au premier regard. Il parlait bien, aussi, il était calme, loin des élans dramatiques et italiens de ses parents. Et chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes, éveillaient en elle un écho ancien.<p>

Elle sentit immédiatement qu'il serait important pour elle. Dangereux, certainement. Addictif. Elle se détourna de nouveau. Trop tard.

* * *

><p>L'albinos s'était rendue compte de quelque chose de terrifiant le soir même. Vers les deux heures du matin, comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle se réveilla en sursaut de ses cauchemars. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête.<p>

Mais ce n'était plus la voix de Rackist. Plus la voix de la personne qu'elle adorait et détestait plus que tout. Ce n'était plus la voix calme et exigeante.

C'était la voix de l'autre. Son accent étrange, sa façon de parler l'anglais avec une aisance arrogante...

Jeanne comprit que ce serait bien pire de l'avoir lui comme interlocuteur factice de ses nuits d'ombre.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un l'avait remarquée.<p>

Jeanne ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de grand-chose ces jours-là, surtout alors que son cerveau s'obsédait de grands sujets bien loin de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Meene la prit à part un jour. La fit assoir sur son lit. Lui dit qu'elle savait tout. Tout? Jeanne ne comprit pas. La brune lui donna ses soupçons, lui fit part de sa colère quant aux réactions de l'albinos. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas tout raconté dès le début ? Pourquoi toutes ces esquives, ces mensonges ?

Que répondre ?

* * *

><p>Jeanne, prise de court, fit de son mieux pour s'expliquer. Oui, elle connaissait Rackist. Non, elle ne croyait pas en ce que Marco, en ce qu'elle racontait. Oui, elle faisait semblant d'être la Maiden dont ils avaient besoin. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer correctement, raconter les incohérences, les trous, les blancs dans son cerveau, mais… C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à raconter, quand bien même c'était sa vie.<p>

Meene n'était visiblement pas satisfaite. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout comprendre, mais qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Jeanne eut pour la première fois l'impression de voir de la lumière.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux savoir ? » Jeanne cligna des yeux, tourna la tête vers Meene qui la tenait par le bras. Elle lui faisait presque mal. Paniquée, l'albinos retourna les yeux vers ce qu'elle faisait - sans comprendre. Elle était sur le pont, assise sur la barrière, les pieds dans le vide. Elle prit une grande respiration, la brune continuait de la secouer, de quasiment lui crier dessus. Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Comment était-elle censée expliquer?<p>

Gifle. Jeanne fut ramenée sur le pont. Meene partit, énervée, la laissant là. L'eau était toujours aussi tentante.

* * *

><p>Meene était morte. Ils étaient tous morts pour elle. Partis en fumée. Elle était toute seule. Toute seule. Les pièces se fermaient sur elle, elle ne respirait pas. Et la voix, moqueuse, ricanante, résonnait dans les murs… Marco l'écoutait, mais il n'entendait pas, n'avait jamais vraiment entendu, et elle ne voulait pas tout lui dire, pas de cette façon. Il ne tiendrait pas. Il était fragile, son Marco. Il était trop loin pour faire quoi que soit de toute façon. Ce qui la dérangeait, ce qui la tuait… ne le regardait pas.<p>

Non, Jeanne était vraiment toute seule.

Avec l'autre.


	21. The eternal plots

**Nom :** The eternal plots

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tuuuu, tuuu, laissez passer le traiiin ! Ah, madame, vous venez de voir passer le train Shaman King, de la compagnie Hiroyuki Takei. Il n'appartient pas à l'humble gare où vous vous êtes arrêtée, voyez, je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec !

**Personnages :** JeanneXHao

Retour aux basiques. Ipod Challenge mélangé à un travail d'intertextualité. Pas forcément très fouillé d'ailleurs. C'est juste mes inspirations.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's to Say (Vanessa Carlton) – Persuasion (Jane Austen)<strong>

Il l'avait toujours fascinée.  
>La première fois, elle avait des appréhensions. Fondées, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde lui démontrait ses travers et ses vices. Elle était jeune, alors, facilement persuadée par son père. Il avait suffi d'un mot de lui, d'une goutte de son sang versée par cet allumeur d'étoiles, et elle avait fui.<br>La seconde fois fut différente. Elle était plus grande, et elle avait appris à connaître son père et ses travers. D'abord, elle avait résisté, avait tenté de rester la petite fille modèle... Mais cela n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps.

Maintenant, elle priait pour que son père l'accepte.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream (Nelly) – Jane Eyre (Charlotte Brontë)<strong>

Leurs premières rencontres, quand il y repensait, lui semblaient des rêves roses. Oh, pas les toutes premières, mais celles d'en dehors du tournoi. D'abord, c'avait été un café pris l'un à cote de l'autre (que racontait-il, elle avait pris un jus d'orange). Au fil des semaines, ces rencontres s'étaient multipliées, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à tenir à sa façon d'entrer dans le café, son sourire distrait a Thalim, sa surprise de le voir toujours là... Puis la caresse de leurs mains entrelacées, l'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux de sang...  
>Mais maintenant, il était de nouveau seul. Il avait perdu l'habitude.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fences (Paramore) – Villette (Charlotte Brontë)<strong>

Oh, elle faisait la fière. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer ses talents d'actrice et de menteuse. La voir défiler ainsi, fausse dans son cœur et vraie aux yeux de tous, le captivait et l'énervait. Elle était bien la seule avec ce talent.  
>Pour autant, il n'allait pas s'incliner. Il aurait beaucoup à lui apprendre, a cette jolie poule qui se croyait en passe de devenir la reine de la bassecour. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas meilleure, il ne croirait pas à ses mensonges; ils ne lui donnaient que plus envie de donner un coup de pied dans le château de cartes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brand new Day (Ryan Star) – Macbeth (Shakespeare)<strong>

C'était une course éperdue, contre la montre, contre les chiffres, contre l'univers. Il fallait vivre, vivre avant tout. Certains faisaient comme si de rien n'était, d'autres cherchaient à s'enfuir; eux seuls étaient en paix, les yeux fixés sur la fin.  
>Elle ne savait plus au juste quand il lui avait proposé de le suivre, elle ne savait plus pourquoi exactement elle avait accepté; toujours était que les deux Shamans étaient désormais unis dans leurs chairs et leurs âmes.<br>Tout le monde craignait le Shaman de feu et sa dame de fer, mais eux volaient bien trop haut pour s'en soucier.

* * *

><p><strong>In the middle of the night (Within Temptation) – Le Cid (Corneille)<strong>

Une alarme déchira la nuit. Le bateau coulait.

Jeanne avait couru dans les couloirs, voulant réveiller les autres. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Sur un ordre de Marco, John l'avait emportée, alors que le blond restait pour faire sortir le reste du groupe. Et alors que le jeune Américain la sortait de cette tombe liquide, elle l'avait vu. Un sourire ricanant dans le reflet de l'eau, une trainée rouge sur l'acier.  
>Avant cet instant, Hao avait eu une chance de vaincre; à partir de ce moment-là, Jeanne le haït trop pour jamais laisser cela arriver.<p> 


	22. Âmes soeurs et âmes amies

**Nom :** Âmes soeurs et âmes amies

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tuuuu, tuuu, laissez passer le traiiin ! Ah, madame, vous venez de voir passer le train Shaman King, de la compagnie Hiroyuki Takei. Il n'appartient pas à l'humble gare où vous vous êtes arrêtée, voyez, je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec !

**Personnages :** Jeanne et Tamao, Jeamao, something something.

Parfois je pressens que mon véritable OTP, ça devrait être ça, parce que c'est celui qui ferait le moins de mal à Jeanne. C'est aussi quelque chose qui ne la challenge pas, ne la stimule pas, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mon otp; mais parfois, ou du moins au début, le challenge n'est pas ce dont on a besoin, on a plus besoin de repos et d'acceptation... Enfin je crois que pour pitite Jeanne, c'est pas la pire des bad end, le Jeamao. (Yai for weird personal ship names. Though I'm not sure it's a romantic ship. Could be an asexual ship, tho. Or a mere friend-ship. IDK I'm not smart.)

* * *

><p>Se sortir du tournoi était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il y avait la sortie physique - Hao avait gagné, ils sortaient tous du Great Spirits, ils revenaient sur l'île, et en partaient sur leurs différents vaisseaux – mais ce n'était pas tout. Oh non, ce n'était que le début, pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il y avait les cauchemars, et les comportements appris qui ne voulaient pas partir, et les naufrages psychologiques.<p>

Jeanne faisait partie de ceux qui étaient le plus touchés par tout cela; et après lentes réflexions, elle prit la décision de s'éloigner de sa famille un moment.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas facile. Dès le premier jour, elle commença à avoir plus de mal à dormir et à manger. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes concernant cette dernière activité, ce qui contribua immédiatement à augmenter sa terreur. Quelques jours plus tard, les hallucinations commencèrent. Elle faillit rentrer immédiatement; elle était convaincue de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir seule.<p>

Et ce fut à ce moment-là, quand elle allait abandonner, quand elle allait se résigner à rester la petite fille aux cauchemars, oui, c'est à ce moment-là que, comme un ange tombé du ciel, une certaine fille aux cheveux roses apparut.

* * *

><p>Jeanne survécut.<p>

Être avec Tamao lui apprit énormément. Sur elle, sur le monde, sur ce qu'elle pouvait demander des autres, attendre d'eux. C'était difficile pour la petite albinos, elle se surprenait toujours à éviter le conflit en taisant ses problèmes, à pleurer ou frissonner pour rien, à réagir « mal ». Mais, à chaque fois, Tamao la rassurait, non, ce n'était grave de ne pas être d'accord ou d'être un peu faible, d'être cassée, elle n'allait pas la tuer pour ça. D'abord, personne ne devrait jamais menacer de la tuer pour quoi que ce soit.

Jeanne survécut. Mieux, elle vécut.

* * *

><p>Il n'était plus nécessaire pour elle de se cacher. Mais si elle le faisait encore, ce n'était pas grave. Tamao ne la jugeait pas, ne la disputait pas - elle la laissait faire, et quand Jeanne était d'accord elle la serrait contre elle, la consolait. Elle n'était pas bête, Tamao, elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas un problème de confiance ou de sincérité de la part de son amie - ce n'était pas à elle de juger des blocages et des capacités de Jeanne, sa seule véritable fonction était de lui faire du bien quand elle en avait l'occasion.<p>

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait jamais de compétition, de négatif entre elles. Quand Jeanne lui proposa de l'entraîner, Tamao accepta, et le comprit comme ce que c'était: une gentillesse destinée à l'aider à s'améliorer, et non une façon de se moquer d'elle. Quand Tamao commença à faire essayer à Jeanne de nouvelles choses, Jeanne accepta, et le comprit comme c'était: une façon d'ouvrir ses horizons, et non une façon de l'abaisser. Alors elle essayait toujours, et quand elle n'y arrivait pas ou déclenchait une crise, ce n'était pas grave. Elles étaient bien ensemble, pas l'une contre l'autre mais l'une avec l'autre, ensemble.<p>

* * *

><p>Le premier Noël qu'elles passèrent ensemble, dans le chalet perdu au cœur des Alpes que Marco avait prêté à Jeanne, fut merveilleux. Jeanne installa un sapin dans le salon; Tamao prépara des gâteaux délicieux et offrit à son amie une "fidget ring," une sorte de bague en plastique qu'elle pouvait tripoter pour se calmer, pour fixer son attention. Et ça marchait très bien! Jeanne se trouvait bien bête avec son livre d'art, tout simple, tout classique… normal. Mais Tamao lui avait assuré qu'elle l'adorait, et pour la première fois depuis vraiment, vraiment longtemps l'albinos se trouva à croire véritablement quelqu'un.<p>

* * *

><p>Mais tout n'était pas fait, loin de là. Personne ne se remet en un jour, une discussion et des mots gentils ne sauveront jamais personne. Il y eut des rechutes, beaucoup de rechutes. Tamao vit Jeanne se déplier totalement, s'exposer de façon pleine et entière à sa vue, vulnérable, terrifiée, et hors de contrôle. Il fallait bien le dire, c'était terrifiant pour Tamao aussi; Jeanne n'était pas n'importe qui, et la puissance qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus se déchargeait en éclairs irisés autour d'elles, et ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était pas toujours agréable. Jeanne faisait peur.<p>

Mais Tamao resta.

* * *

><p>Et lentement, progressivement, Jeanne se remit. Les demoiselles s'installèrent dans un appartement en ville. Il n'était plus temps de se cacher, de se retirer du monde; elles étaient prêtes à l'affronter. L'albinos avait toujours des crises, des moments d'absence, la bague ne perdit pas son utilité; mais elle apprit lentement à se connaître mieux, à pressentir ses moments de basse énergie, ses moments de force, à régler son activité en fonction de ces choses.<p>

Et puis Tamao était toujours là, douce, ouverte. Ça, ça lui donnait envie de s'accrocher et de continuer. Ça, ça valait la peine de rester debout.


	23. Before the Storm

**Nom :** Before the Storm

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tuuuu, tuuu, laissez passer le traiiin ! Ah, madame, vous venez de voir passer le train Shaman King, de la compagnie Hiroyuki Takei. Il n'appartient pas à l'humble gare où vous vous êtes arrêtée, voyez, je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec !

**Personnages :** Meene, puis Rackist parce qu'il aime l'embêter.

Il y a les ships qui vous aident à passer la nuit, à avancer. Et puis il y a les ships de la déprime, du noir et de l'incertitude. Le MarcoXMeene peut être très doux et gentil... en AU ou en pré-tournoi. Une fois la mécanique enclenchée, ça ne peut que se finir mal, surtout avec monsieur Fancy Hat dans le coin.

**Soundtrack: **Iron (Woodkid), qui va, wow, super bien aux X-Laws et à Marco et/ou Meene en particulier. Pas trop fort ou explosif, bien angst-y.

* * *

><p>Chacun a sa manière d'appréhender la vie, et la mort. Porf et Larky sont à la gym pour s'entraîner au combat à mains nues, et y resteront jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement; John est dans la salle de tir et vide ses cartouches sur des mannequins ultrarapides, Kevin vérifie et revérifie ses armes, Christopher est avec Marco pour discuter stratégie, niveaux d'énergie, combinaisons. Et Meene?<p>

Meene est sortie. Sa chambre reste vide, Jeanne est allée toquer timidement à la porte, mais personne n'a répondu. Elle a bien cherché, vraiment, cherché partout; visiblement la Canadienne est allée chercher du réconfort en un autre lieu.

* * *

><p>Cet autre lieu ne vient pas à l'esprit de Jeanne, ou plutôt si, mais elle considère que si Meene y est, il ne faut pas la déranger, et arrête ses recherches. Car la jeune femme est dans l'église de l'île. C'est un bâtiment construit à la va-vite, fait par les spectateurs et pour les spectateurs; il y fait un froid glacial, les chaises sont rares et disparates.<br>Meene les dédaigne, vient s'agenouiller devant l'autel, les mains jointes. Elle inspire, expire, puis entonne à voix basse une première prière.  
>C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entend un bruit de pas derrière elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle attend, raide, gelée, que les pas s'arrêtent. Elle le pressent quelque part à sa droite. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle voit vaguement des changements de lumière; le reliant à un son furtif de briquet qu'on allume, elle décide qu'il est en train de disposer des cierges. Quand elle est arrivée, l'église était sombre; elle l'aimait sombre.<br>Meene ne se relève pas, elle ne tire pas son arme de son côté. Si elle reste silencieuse, peut-être comprendra-t-il le message. Mais non. Ou plutôt, si, il voit très bien ce qu'elle veut; mais il n'a jamais été très agréable avec elle.  
>"Bonjour, Meene."<p>

* * *

><p>"Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu," fait-elle, sans élever la voix, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il l'entend, la jeune femme le sait, et elle ne veut pas s'énerver. Après tout, elle n'en est qu'à sa première prière, elle ne peut pas partir maintenant. Se recueillir a toujours été pour elle une façon de faire le vide dans son esprit, d'en chasser la peur qui s'y infiltre sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde; mais la présence du prêtre en ce lieu empêche l'idée même de repos de se présenter à son esprit.<br>"Si j'attendais d'être bienvenu, je ne pourrais jamais te voir."

* * *

><p>"Cela m'irait très bien," fait Meene sans malice, alors qu'elle rouvre enfin les yeux, ses mains encore jointes devant elle. Ses prières devront attendre, au moins juste le temps qu'elle le chasse. "Je souhaite me préparer pour notre combat de demain en paix, veuillez me laisser."<br>Rackist lui sourit, l'air paisible, ouvrant les bras en un geste accueillant. Il se tient devant elle maintenant, et sa grande taille cache la statue du Christ derrière lui. Il ajoute le sacrilège à ses crimes... Cela ne la surprend même plus, en fait.  
>"Que voulez-vous, à la fin?<br>- Je viens pour t'aider, Meene. Me laisseras-tu?"

* * *

><p>Cela ne l'amuse pas le moins du monde. "Vous n'êtes pas de ma confession, seriez excommunié si le Pape savait ce que vous êtes, et vous êtes mon ennemi. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide." La X-Law se veut calme. Elle ne l'est pas.<br>"En tant que Shamans," fait-il tranquillement, "nous serions tous déclarés démons et donc excommuniés, je pense. Quand au fait que tu n'es pas de confession catholique - ce n'est qu'un détail technique. Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand nombre de prêtres sur l'île, il faudra te satisfaire de moi pour le salut de ton âme."

* * *

><p>"Je me répète: que voulez-vous?" La Canadienne est fatiguée, elle n'a pas le temps de se perdre dans des débats sans fin avec cet odieux homme.<br>"Aider les âmes à choisir leur destin," répond-il, et soudain elle sait pourquoi il est là. Elle aurait dû le deviner, elle aurait dû savoir. Elle a oublié. Cela l'agite. Ses mains retombent, s'aplatissent sur ses genoux.  
>"Demain, tu vas mourir," fait-il doucement, tristement peut-être. Elle ne sait pas bien identifier ce ton. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle va devoir se battre, dès aujourd'hui; et si elle veut survivre jusqu'à demain, ce sera un combat verbal.<p>

* * *

><p>"Laisse-moi te rappeler quelles sont tes options," dit-il alors même que Meene lève les bras et se bouche les oreilles. Elle l'entend quand même, malgré ses doigts qui cherchent les tympans, comme pour les crever. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle l'entend. "Soit tu viens demain, et tu mourras, ton âme sera à Hao. Soit tu abandonnes et tu t'enfuis, et les X-Laws comme nous seront à ta recherche. Soit tu nous rejoins, et tu seras sauvée."<br>Meene ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer. "Sauf que dans le deuxième et le troisième cas, je trahis les miens, c'est différent."  
>"Le crois-tu vraiment, ma fille?"<p>

* * *

><p>Elle fronce les sourcils. "Bien sûr que je le crois."<br>Il secoue la tête. "Ta bravoure ne te sauvera pas, tu sais. Si tu te bats demain, tu mourras. Alors, Hao-sama prendra ton âme, et tu deviendras son esclave par-delà ta mort. Tu trahiras les tiens sans en avoir le choix. Je ne mens pas, ma fille, c'est ce qui t'arrivera."  
>Elle a les yeux grands ouverts. C-c'est... Est-ce même possible? De faire une telle chose? Elle n'y croit pas. Elle ne veut pas y croire. "Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, mon Père," répond-elle avant d'avoir compris ce qu'elle admet en parlant ainsi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Je ne veux que ton bien."<br>L'idée lui retourne l'estomac. Elle ne répond rien. Elle ne sait quoi répondre.  
>"Priez avec moi," sort de sa bouche, sans qu'elle y ait réfléchi, sans que rien ne soit vraiment réfléchi. Les grands crimes sont réfléchis. La peur de l'abandon, de la mort, de la destruction - entraînent des erreurs. C'est du moins ce que pense Rackist; il a un sourire alors qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise derrière elle. "Dès que tu es prête."<br>Et, dans le silence de cette église en préfabriqué, ils se mettent à prier, chacun avec un but, un espoir différent.

* * *

><p>Meene rentre au navire à la nuit; Lyserg est couché, le repas a été consommé. Marco semble être faché, mais il ne dit rien. Il y a quelque chose dans le regard olive, et même ce caillou de commandant le sent. "Bonne nuit, commandant," elle dit, parce qu'ils sont amis, parce qu'elle sait que s'il s'autorisait il aurait des sentiments pour elle, et que si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il vaut elle serait profondément amoureuse de lui.<br>Elle rentre dans sa chambre sans Shamash qui l'espionne de la fenêtre. Elle est fatiguée.  
>Elle a fait son choix.<br>Rackist est déçu. Qu'importe.


	24. Variations mémorielles

**Nom :** Variations mémorielles

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tuuuu, tuuu, laissez passer le traiiin ! Ah, madame, vous venez de voir passer le train Shaman King, de la compagnie Hiroyuki Takei. Il n'appartient pas à l'humble gare où vous vous êtes arrêtée, voyez, je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec !

**Personnages :** Un peu tout le monde. Mari, Kanna, Hao, Marco, Jeanne, chacun séparés.

**Soundtrack: **Losing your memories (Ryan Star) (Y'a quelques chanson de RS, comme We might Fall, The weight of us et Losing your Memories qui sont a) très bien et b) ont de trèèès beaux amvs sur Games Of Thrones - je préfère les deux premiers d'ailleurs - REMPLIS de spoilers, mais vraiment vraiment beaux et agréables. Et tristounes, aussi. N'enfin.)

Encore un thème très personnel et très problématique pour moi. Hmm.

* * *

><p>On ne se souvient pas de tout de la même façon. Ce n'est pas comme ouvrir un livre, dont on peut lire le début, la fin, et qui se déplie toujours de la même façon. Les livres sont stables et solides; il n'y a nulle sûreté dans le conte oral de notre esprit. La mémoire est un objet qu'on croit pouvoir façonner et contrôler, mais qui nous échappe et se délite, qui nous reste dans les mains en lambeaux grisâtres ou brillants; et ce sont ces lambeaux sans âme ou pleins de vie qui nous empoisonnent ou nous décorent l'existence.<p>

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Marion a le passé sous les yeux à chaque minute. Le temps pour elle n'est pas linéaire. Il s'agit plutôt d'un épais scoubidou tressé. Elle vit à la fois chez Hao et dans ses cauchemars, dans les rues italiennes et la plaine du camp. Elle ne se sent pas tout à fait présente dans sa peau, comme si elle n'était que locataire. C'est frustrant. Les autres l'aident à faire du sens là où elle n'en trouve pas, à suivre le bon fil. Ils lui disent ce qui est arrivé, ce qui ne leur rappelle rien.

Mari, tout ça, ça l'énerve.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Kanna a banni tout souvenir de sa vie d'avant. C'était voulu, pas subi. Sa vie d'avant, elle pourrait s'en souvenir, sûrement, reconstruire morceau à morceau ce que le traumatisme a fait exploser. Mais elle n'en a pas la moindre envie. La vie d'avant est morte, et elle ne la regrette pas. Elle se concentre sur le présent, et elle ne le cache pas le moins du monde. Interrogée sur son passé, elle se contente de ne pas répondre, de dire qu'elle ne sait pas. Elle ne fait jamais semblant de se souvenir.

Ça voudrait dire qu'elle y accorde de l'importance.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Hao se souvient de tout. Il a mille ans d'expériences et peut appeler à lui chaque moment. Chaque personne qui est passée dans sa vie, chaque événement qui a raffermi sa conception des humains et du monde. Il se souvient du seigneur qui a pris la vie de sa mère, de l'omnyôji qui a voulu l'utiliser, du gamin qui lui a jeté une pierre, de la fille qui lui plaisait et qui le trouvait monstrueux, des Paches qui ont voulu l'enfermer, l'hypnotiser.

Hao n'oublie jamais un visage; il en est sûr, et par là même il ne s'en inquiète pas.

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Hao ne se souvient de rien, en fait. Il a oublié la jeune fille, humaine, qui aidait sa mère l'automne venu à réparer les trous dans la toiture. Il a oublié le vieux Pache qui ne pouvait pas voir les esprits, et qui s'était énervé contre un des grands Organisateurs pour avoir levé la main sur Hao, au péril de sa propre vie. Le Shaman Millénaire a oublié ce que sa mère, Ohachiyo, Daitaro, Matamune - ce que tous ses 'amis' ont essayé de lui apprendre.

Hao se vante d'avoir bonne mémoire. Il se trompe, au sens littéral de l'expression.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Marco est né dans la poussière, le chaos. L'idée même de bain lui était longtemps restée étrangère, il allait le ventre vide dans une école trop floue, et ne voyait sa mère que le soir, tard, quand elle rentrait du travail, épuisée, pour lui faire des pâtes. Malgré tout ça, il aime à se rappeler cette époque. Tout est couvert d'une sorte de poussière dorée, les rues sales brillent de lumière, les pâtes si simples de sa mère fatiguée lui mettent l'eau à la bouche, ce dénuement même lui ferait presque envie, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver cet état-là.

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Une fois en sécurité sous l'aile de Rackist, le petit enfant sale et pleurnichard s'était transformé en adolescent intelligent, avide de savoir, et pourri gâté. Il avait eu droit aux lunettes dont il avait besoin, aux magazines et aux livres et aux plats dont il avait envie, à un amour qui avait sauvé son âme de petit caillou perdu dans le fleuve. Et pourtant, il se souvient de cette époque comme quelque chose de négatif, une espèce de vaste tromperie, un tissu de mensonges dans lequel il est englué.

C'en serait drôle. Pourtant, à part Hao, personne ne rit vraiment.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Jeanne sait qu'elle a vécu dans les rues, il y a longtemps, ou pas si longtemps. Elle le sait, et pas seulement comme une chose abstraite, comme un point dans son histoire. Au contraire, tous les jours, quelque impression, quelque sensation remonte en elle et la force à se rappeler de cette période. Ce n'est pas un souvenir linéaire ou clair ou précis, ce n'est pas une scène qui se déroule dans sa tête. Il ne s'agit que de la morsure du froid, ou soudain de la pression d'une main invisible sur son épaule, une nausée vague et sans motif.

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Parfois même, ses souvenirs sont contradictoires, elle se voit attrapée et emmenée dans un orphelinat, elle se voit sautant dans la mer pour ne pas être attrapée, elle se voit dans les bras de Marco, elle le voit s'en aller en la laissant là. Rien ne fait sens. Tout est mélangé et toute seule elle ne peut pas faire le tri. Mais qui pourrait l'aider ? Ces souvenirs la gênent, la terrifient. C'est là, ça a existé, même si certains bouts sont uniquement dans sa tête. Cela ne les rend pas moins vrai. Cela ne lui fait pas moins peur.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Une fois que la mémoire s'altère, une fois que les événements se brouillent et refusent de s'enchaîner logiquement, elle tombe dans le mensonge. Ca commence petit, elle commence par cacher le fait qu'elle ne dort pas – ça les inquiéterait – elle s'apprend à rester stoïque alors que les souvenirs l'assaillent, à s'esquiver par une excuse pour avoir sa crise en paix, ailleurs, loin. Puis les événements prennent de l'importance, et elle se prend à continuer malgré elle, parce que c'est plus simple, parce qu'elle a peur, parce que ça fonctionne comme ça.

Vivre un mensonge est sa seule façon de survivre.


	25. Un fantôme sous les paupières

**Nom :** Un fantôme sous les paupières

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tuuuu, tuuu, laissez passer le traiiin ! Ah, madame, vous venez de voir passer le train Shaman King, de la compagnie Hiroyuki Takei. Il n'appartient pas à l'humble gare où vous vous êtes arrêtée, voyez, je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec !

**Personnages :** Hanagumi, HaoXJeanne

Continue sur le thème de la dernière fois. D'une façon différente.

* * *

><p>Elles avaient besoin de le faire. Hao le savait, et c'était pour cela qu'il le leur avait proposé. Kanna avait empilé toutes ses anciennes fripes, courtes et longues et colorées et noires, tout ce qui n'avait pas été volé ou créé par l'équipe d'Hao, entre les bûches. De l'extérieur, on eût dit que c'était facile pour elle. Evidemment, cela ne l'était pas. Matilda avait pris un peu plus de temps, mais elle était arrivée avec une petite écharpe tricotée qui partait en lambeaux, et des papiers en vrac qu'elle avait froissé puis glissé au milieu de la pile de bois.<p>

* * *

><p>Marion, après un instant de réflexion, avait jeté un bracelet rose qu'elle gardait autour de son poignet. Puis elle était partie vers sa tente alors que Kanna restait à regarder le tas de bois. Matilda était partie chercher Hao. Pour une raison ou pour une autre... Sa présence, et son aide, semblaient nécessaires au rituel. Bientôt le Shaman de feu avait les avait rejointes, et sans perdre un instant avait tout enflammé.<p>

"Merci, Hao-sama," fit Kanna. Elle fumait une cigarette, les yeux sur les flammes, et ne repoussa même pas Matilda quand celle-ci se précipita pour se pelotonner contre elle.

* * *

><p>C'était la même sensation, la même boule de pensées emmêlée et douloureuse qu'il ressentait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille debout à quelques pas de lui. Cela ne le faisait pas tellement souffrir, pour être honnête. En fait, il se sentait plutôt ennuyé.<p>

"T'attacher sentimentalement à un objet sans âme ne sert à rien, tu sais," se permit-il enfin. "Cela ne les ramènera pas." Jeanne faisait sa valise. Tout était étalé en vrac sur son lit, depuis ses vêtements de X-Law à ses bijoux de X-Law, de ses livres de X-Law jusqu'à ses dessins de X-Law.

C'en était à vomir.

* * *

><p>Hao s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse comme les Hanagumi, toutes ces années auparavant. Jeanne, cependant, se conformait rarement à ses attentes. Et là, encore une fois, elle le surprit. Elle avait entassé dans sa valise toutes ses affaires puant l'ange et le justicier, l'avait posée sur le sol, et feuilletait un album de photographies colorées<p>

"Non, cela ne les ramènera pas, puisqu'ils ont décidé de rester dans les Great Spirits. Mais je ne vais pas les laisser pour autant," répondit-elle, se voulant légère, libre alors qu'elle serrait le livre contre elle et se retournait vers Hao.

Elle ne trompait personne.

* * *

><p>"Ça va te faire brûler," prévint-il. "Ce sera comme un acide dans ton ventre, qui te dévorera de l'intérieur. Ce sera une présence dans ton dos qui va agripper ton épaule, te forcer à te souvenir, te forcer à porter une croix toute ta petite vie de misère. Laisse-les. Jeanne, laisse-les!"<p>

Il voulait la forcer, et cela transparaissait dans ses paroles. Il se reprit trop tard, elle se dressa contre lui, en colère, blessée; il voyait la rébellion naître dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas appris encore. Il allait la perdre. Alors il abattit sa dernière carte.

"Souviens-toi de Rackist."

* * *

><p>Elle se figea. Visiblement, elle hésitait à le planter là, à s'en aller, à refuser d'engager le combat sur ce terrain-là. Mais elle le respectait, alors elle se força à répondre:<p>

"Quoi, Rackist?"

Hao fit un pas vers elle. "Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Il vous a quitté du jour au lendemain, sans explication. Mais tout chez toi, tout dans ta chambre et le navire, te le rappelait. C'était son tablier de cuisinier, sa boite de thé amer, sa chambre entre la tienne et celle de Marco. Il était partout ici, et tu en souffrais, souviens-toi."

* * *

><p>Jeanne le fixa, touchée, blessée, trahie, comprise elle ne savait plus. Il voyait si clairement en elle, c'en était vertigineux. Elle s'assit sur son lit. "C-c'est différent. J-je, c'est vraiment… Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne comprenais pas le choix de Rackist; je comprends celui des miens..."<p>

"Ah oui?" Hao s'approcha jusqu'à elle. Cette excuse ne tiendrait pas avec lui. "Tu les comprends? Tu comprends pourquoi ce groupe d'imbéciles dont pas un n'a plus de trente ans refuse de revenir sur Terre pour vivre vraiment? Tu comprends pourquoi ils ne peuvent t'accompagner? Tu comprends qu'ils te laissent seule?"

* * *

><p>Il en avait dit assez, elle secoua la tête. De ses yeux coulaient des grosses larmes rondes qui venaient se perdre sous son menton. Bien sûr que non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris, elle ne comprendrait jamais. Pourquoi tout le monde la laissait-il seule? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle jamais à convaincre qui que ce soit qu'elle valait la peine de changer de cap, de rester près d'elle? Etait-elle si haïssable? Elle avait écouté chaque remontrance sans jamais leur renvoyer leurs propres fautes à la tête, pour quoi?<p>

"Lâche prise, murmura-t-il doucement, et elle obéit.


	26. Lumière et ombre de la lune

**Nom**: Lumière et ombre de la lune

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Personnages**: Jeanne, Tamao. Moins shippesque que l'autre, un peu quand même peut-être.

* * *

><p>Si Jeanne et Tamao deviennent amies, c'est grâce, ou à cause selon votre point de vue, de Jeanne et presque uniquement de Jeanne. Tout bascule durant cette rencontre accidentelle, ce voyage en voiture alors qu'ils amènent les X-I jusqu'à Yoh pour sauver Ren. Tamao se tient roide et tendue, ose à peine regarder Jeanne. Cette fille si lumineuse est belle, et altière, et tout ce que Tamao n'est pas. Leurs relations, elle le suppose, resteront toujours distantes et froides, des relations de "travail", rien de plus. Pourquoi une princesse de la prestance de cette fille-lune la regarderait-elle, même un instant?<p>

* * *

><p>Mais Jeanne, elle, a visiblement jeté son dévolu sur Tamao. Non, il ne faut pas utiliser cette formule, cela fait prédateur, et pour la Japonaise en tout cas, il n'y a nulle "prédation" dans l'initiative pour le moins maladroite de Jeanne. C'est plutôt... un besoin, une recherche désespérée pour du contact, de l'affection. Elle a ses Anges, oui, mais Tamao sent une différence. Devant eux il faut paraître. Quand Marco ou Lyserg se retournent dans la voiture pour leur parler, Jeanne se redresse, se ferme. Et dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné, elle se penche de nouveau, son visage s'illumine.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeanne ne comprend pas bien quelles sont les limites qui doivent ou ne doivent pas border l'intimité. Tamao le voit très vite, Jeanne est toujours penchée vers elle, sans la toucher en général mais restant proche, cherchant le regard, cherchant l'intérêt. C'est peut-être culturel, ou peut-être autre chose. Quand l'enthousiasme saisit l'albinos, elle lui prend les mains, et c'est une étreinte chaude et sincère certes, mais Tamao ne se sent pas tout à fait à l'aise. Sous le regard acéré de Marco, elle n'ose rien dire, elle ne connaît pas encore assez bien cette jeune fille pour le lui communiquer.<p>

* * *

><p>Mais soudain Jeanne voit quelque chose dans ses yeux, change d'expression, et se redresse - elle rougit?<p>

A ce moment là, elles sont interrompues par Anahol, mais plus tard elles ont l'occasion d'en reparler. Jeanne baisse la tête, puis se confond en excuses. Elle a remarqué que Tamao était mal à l'aise, ne voulait pas blesser ou embêter la jeune fille. Et Tamao est gênée, c'en serait presque trop pour un simple petit geste. Mais elle fait l'effort, elle attrape à son tour les mains couvertes de cicatrices de Jeanne, lui relève la tête, lui sourit. Ce n'est pas grave.

* * *

><p>Et cette petite phrase, si courte et si claire, permet tout entre elles deux, c'est une porte qui s'ouvre en grand. Bien sûr, il y a le tournoi, il y a Hao qu'il faut arrêter, mais elles iraient presque le coeur léger désormais. Pas qu'elles se soient tout dit, elles ignorent presque tout l'une de l'autre encore, mais c'est un accord de pensées, une ouverture d'un esprit à un autre. Toute chose qui pourrait déranger ou dérouter est questionnée, gentiment, calmement, et si la réponse est insatisfaisante, ce n'est pas grave, ça viendra, ou pas, on ne se force pas.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est une relation spéciale, qui leur offre à chacune ce qu'elles ne trouvent pas ailleurs. Jeanne est patiente, elle attend que Tamao finisse de dire toutes ses phrases, même si elle bégaie et se perd en murmures confus la Japonaise sait qu'elle sera écoutée jusqu'au bout; elle peut raconter à loisir sa vie chez Yoh sans interruption, sans critique aucune. Tamao laisse Jeanne s'expliquer, ne critique pas les sauts de pensée, les choses qui la font se taire soudain, la laisse être irationnelle, incohérente. Ses manies ne sont pas critiquées. Tamao se sent enfin importante; Jeanne se sent enfin ordinaire.<p> 


	27. Sleeping Beauties

**Nom**: Sleeping Beauties

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Personnages**: Rackist, JacksonXSâti, Hao, Opachô, Jeanne, Turbein&Matie, JeanneX/&Ren

Sur le thème du sommeil, sept petits drabbles comme les septs nains de Blanche Neige.

* * *

><p>On sentait les origines cléricales de Rackist jusque dans sa façon de dormir. Allongé sur le dos, raide et plat comme un bloc de plâtre, on eût dit un mort, ou un robot à l'arrêt. Ses mains étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, ce qui rendait le tout très, très glauque. Du moins pour Matilda, opinion qu'elle ne se privait pas de partager à la grande table des compagnons d'Hao. L'idée faisait plutôt rire l'intéressé, en fait, alors Hao laissa courir. Enfin. Il était quand même bien content de ne pas dormir dans la même tente, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.<p>

* * *

><p>"Je n'arrive pas à dormir," était une phrase que personne n'imaginerait dans la bouche de Jackson. L'image publique de l'homme grand et musclé et fort ne collait que très mal avec celle, floue et brouillonne, qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la chambre de Sâti. Bien évidemment, elle le laissa entrer. Elle n'était pas inquiète, elle savait bien pourquoi l'angoisse le saisissait. Demain, ils entraient en action; demain, ils mourraient.<p>

"Méditons," proposa-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas méditer, n'avait jamais su, et elle le savait bien. Il accepta, mais commença immédiatement à gigoter. Elle l'ignora.

En une demi-heure, il dormait.

* * *

><p>Hao dormait n'importe où. On eût dit qu'il faisait exprès de sélectionner les endroits les plus grotesques pour surprendre et ennuyer ses adversaires. Anna devait replier le futon de Yoh soigneusement si elle ne voulait pas l'y retrouver, Marco faillit faire une apoplexie en le découvrant au bord de la piscine du navire, et seule la présence de Komeri (qui, après l'avoir trouvé, avait utilisé son estomac comme trampoline) lui faisait éviter les quartiers des Gandhara.<p>

Comme un gros chat narquois, il se croyait tout permis. Malheureusement, comme il s'agissait d'Hao, personne n'oserait lui donner le coup de pied mérité.

* * *

><p>Les enfants dormaient en pile, des bouts de bras et de petits petons dépassant des coussins colorés. C'était étrangement apaisant de les voir ainsi. Ils étaient tranquilles - et pourtant pleins de vie, gigotant à tout instant. Sâti sourit, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte coulissante -<p>

"Sivouplé!"

Elle s'immobilisa. La frimousse ensommeillée d'Opachô venait d'apparaître derrière un oreiller turquoise.

"Le seigneur Hao a dit à Opachô de dire à madame Sâti qu'il faut laisser Komeri avec Opachô demain! Qu'il faut pas la mener en danger!"

Sâti sourit, acquiesça. Pour une raison quelconque elle doutait de l'implication d'Hao dans cette affaire.

* * *

><p>Jeanne était censée dormir seule. Cela allait de soi pour les adultes autour d'elle, parce que L'Iron Maiden Devait Être Mature. Les majuscules étaient nécessaires. Cette petite phrase résumait une attitude et un devoir; c'était une des règles inscrites à l'encre invisible sur les barreaux de sa volière dorée. Jeanne en était intimement mais seulement intuitivement consciente. Il lui arrivait souvent d'identifier péniblement des interdits, des règles à suivre, mais elle n'y comprenait rien. C'était comme ça.<p>

Jeanne dormait donc seule dans un grand lit froid, seule contre les ombres et les fantômes que l'enfance crée dans les coins sombres.

* * *

><p>Mohammed était hilarant quand il dormait. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Matilda et d'Achille. Ainsi, une fois, Marion l'avait trouvé la tête en bas, accroché à une branche comme une chauve-souris. Un autre soir, Kanna lui avait parlé pendant vingt minutes avant de voir qu'il pionçait. Une fois Matilda en avait profité pour décorer "l'arbre de Noël" de rubans de toutes les couleurs. Le jeune homme ne se plaignait pas; il était bien plus drôle d'imaginer une blague à faire en retour.<p>

Ainsi Matilda se réveilla le lendemain avec des cheveux turquoise. Il y eut beaucoup de cris.

C'était glorieux.

* * *

><p>L'histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Ren ne la connaissait pas; après avoir été ressuscité de force par la petite Maiden il alla chercher le sens du conte. Et après l'avoir lu, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire très, très jaune.<p>

C'était méchamment ironique, cette histoire. Jeanne s'était targuée d'être le prince, le sauveur, qui réveillait le damoiseau en danger, et dans un sens, c'était le cas, elle avait levé le mort. Mais en même temps, c'était lui qui l'avait réveillé d'une méchante gifle bien méritée, cette petite fille qui se berçait d'illusions de justice et de bonté.


	28. Comme les tomates

**Nom**: Comme les tomates qui pourrissent sur pied

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Personnages**: Une fille, dans le monde d'Hao.

Aim to be Sâti always, but some people only deserve your best Hao impression.

Cherche toujours à offrir la douceur de Sâti; mais certaines personnes ne méritent que ta meilleure imitation d'Hao.

* * *

><p>"S'il vous plaît," une voix gémit dans le noir, "s'il vous plaît, à manger, je vous en supplie..." Les oreilles de la jeune fille fonctionnent bien, elle a suffisamment de nourriture pour la partager. "S'il vous plaît, les troupes du roi sont après moi..." Elle a tout pour sauver cette personne; elle lui laisse un quignon de pain. Plus tard dans la nuit, elle voit des troupes d'Hao passer. Sans hâte, ni peur, elle se camoufle, et ils passent. Il est probable qu'ils cherchent le propriétaire de cette voix étrangère.<p>

Elle pourrait retourner le prévenir. Elle ne le fait pas.

* * *

><p>Une odieuse voix dans sa tête se moque, "voilà un bout de pain gâché. Tu aurais dû le garder. A quoi lui servira son estomac plein, à cet humain, quand les troupes d'Hao le lui auront percé? Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Quand tu n'auras plus rien à manger, tu seras bien ennuyée..."<p>

Elle essaie de ne pas écouter. C'est difficile. Tant que son esprit lui crachait son fiel par la voix d'Hao, de ses immondes sorcières, elle pouvait les ignorer, à peu près. Mais désormais c'est la voix de ses proches qu'elle entend, et c'est moins simple de passer outre.

* * *

><p>La morale rouille quand elle est exposée au vice, la fille sans nom le sait bien. Elle a beau chercher à garder, au fond de sa conscience, une personne qui serait gentille et douce et juste, elle sent la boue et la rudesse lui arracher des bouts de lumière, ronger peu à peu cette fragile construction mentale. Cette destruction est inévitable; elle a vu trop de gens mourir pour avoir voulu aider un étranger, protéger une connaissance, sauver un ami.<p>

Au fond, Lyserg avait raison, bien que seulement de façon prémonitoire. Dans le monde d'Hao, la gentillesse ne sauve personne.

* * *

><p>Elle en a vu la meilleure illustration elle-même. Son compagnon de route, le seul qui restait de toute sa troupe heureuse, a cherché à la marchander en échange de sa liberté. Evidemment, cela a échoué. Elle est libre, et il est mort; mais pas avant de lui avoir craché son venin, l'empoisonnant pour toujours.<p>

La méchanceté gratuite fait toujours plus de mal quand elle vient de ceux qu'on a laissé entrer en son coeur. C'est peut-être ce qui a l'a sauvée; après cet événement, c'est devenu facile de taire sa vertu.

Il est sûr que ses proches seraient offensés, évidemment.

* * *

><p>Elle tente souvent de n'y pas songer. Elle rassemble tous ses souvenirs, tout ce qui date de la vie d'avant, des règles d'avant, elle les enferme derrière une lourde porte de plomb au fond de son esprit, et elle marche, elle s'en éloigne. Mais elle n'arrive pas à rendre la porte assez étanche, à s'en aller assez vite. Bientôt des bribes de souvenirs s'enroulent autour de ses chevilles, la font trébucher. Comme elle avance au hasard, elle ne peut se défendre.<p>

Si elle veut s'en sortir, il faut qu'elle choisisse un objectif, quelque chose qui l'entraîne loin de ce lieu.

* * *

><p>Dans ce monde, il s'agit toujours de trouver un but, même futile. Surtout futile. Elle sait ce qui arrive autrement. Les gens qui n'arrivent plus à faire cela s'arrêtent, se figent. Ils n'avancent plus, et ne feront plus jamais un pas. La force vive d'Hao n'est rien comparée à la puissance monolithique de cette mélasse grise qui les englue.<p>

C'est pour cela qu'elle voyage ainsi. Elle revient à l'île, aux origines; et ce n'est pas sans danger, se comparer à l'enfant qu'elle avait été la fera forcément vaciller. Mais elle y tient, elle rentre à la maison, une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Tout se brise sous son toucher délicat. Les chaines cassent, les escaliers menacent de céder, la coque s'ouvre comme une fleur fanée. Cela fait longtemps que ce navire n'a pas vu la mer. C'est pour cela qu'il est dans cet état, il n'a plus accès à la sève salée qui lui donnait une utilité.<p>

La victoire d'Hao a eu cette conséquence là, aussi. Les lieux sacrés pour elle sont morts, fracassés par la volonté du roi.

Jeanne dépose quelques fleurs au coeur de l'épave. Puis la jeune fille sans nom s'éloigne, laissant rouiller la grande dépouille de leur vanité d'enfants.


	29. The butt of every joke

**Nom**: The butt of every joke

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Personnages**: Celui dont c'est l'anniversaire. Marco.

Pour le titre... The butt of the joke, c'est le dindon de la farce. Puis en même temps, dire de quelqu'un que c'est un 'butt' c'est dire qu'il est désagréable. Et ça, Marco, il sait faire.

* * *

><p>1996.<p>

Bang, bang, bang. Les trois cibles s'immobilisèrent, et un signal de fin de programme éclata dans la salle. Marco retira ses protège-oreilles, les lèvres étirées en un fin sourire. il avait été plus vif que jamais encore, il le sentait.

"Hans, quel est le temps?"

"2,4 secondes, Marco. Aujourd'hui 11-17-96, c'est ton record," répondit la voix métallisée par le haut parleur.

Il s'était trompé. Juron. "Pas assez rapide," grogna le commandant pour lui même en rechargeant son arme. Il devait devenir plus rapide, vraiment plus. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais aucune chance contre l'homme qui serait son adversaire sur le terrain.

* * *

><p>1990.<p>

C'était l'image d'une vie réussie, et d'un anniversaire magnifique, du moins dans son esprit: il venait de quitter Rackist après avoir mis les dernières touches à leur super modèle, et maintenant il rejoignait une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et heureuse de le voir. Que lui manquait-il, dans cette magnifique existence?

"Viens-là," fit sa douce fiancée, et il obéit, plaquant son oreille contre le ventre chaud et enflé. Il se sentait tout fébrile, et ne réagit même pas quand un coup de pied se fit sentir contre son oreille.

"Bonjour, toi," fit le blond dans un murmure. "Je suis ton papa."

* * *

><p>1991.<p>

Pendant des mois, le grand blond était resté dans un délire comateux, victime de fièvres, d'hallucinations, de cauchemars. Les médecins ne savaient pas l'expliquer, multipliaient anxyolitiques et antipsychotiques, mais Marco restait perdu.

Ce jour-là fut différent. Marco appela au milieu de la nuit, réclamant ses lunettes, qu'il ne trouvait pas. Quand Rackist arriva dans la chambre, le blond était assis, coiffé, rasé. Rackist marqua un temps. S'approcha.

Marco prit ses lunettes, les chaussa, et dirigea un regard d'acier vers Rackist. "Je veux retrouver le connard qui a fait ça."

Le prêre inclina la tête. "Je suis avec toi, mon fils."

* * *

><p>1992.<p>

Ils rejoignaient Paris et une possble source d'information concernant le meurtrier Asakura quand Marco sentit l'appel.

Il n'était que très, très vaguement conscient de la date lorsqu'il exigea d'aller visiter le Mont Saint-Michel. Ni le vent, ni le froid ne l'arrêtèrent. Son père, évidemment, suivit, et ensemble ils grimpèrent les marches, toutes les marches.

Eux seuls sûrent ce qu'il se passa là-haut.

Quand ils revinrent sur le parking du saint lieu, Marco portait un certain paquet dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une sculpture de cristal, et il ne la lâcha pas avant qu'ils soient tous trois très, très loin.

* * *

><p>1993.<p>

"Marco, quelqu'un veut te voir." Le blond se sentait d'humeur maussade, mais il rejoignit tout de même le prêtre dans le couloir. On était le dix-sept novembre 1993; il n'en faisait cependant plus grand cas. Par contre, ce dont il faisait cas, c'était la petite frimousse debout près de Rackist.

Jeanne souriait timidement, fiévreusement.

"Bon anniversaire, Marco," elle dit, dans un italien presque parfait. Le blond se figea, chercha ses mots, bégaya.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait un mot depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueillie, et avant même d'ouvrir le petit paquet bleu, il décida que ce serait un merveilleux anniversaire.

* * *

><p>1994.<p>

Marco et Jeanne discutaient sur le quai, devant un navire en construction. Ils étaient censés rencontrer la nouvelle recrue de Rackist aujourd'hui, quelqu'un de Canadien, un solide selon le prêtre. Mais la réalité le surprit tous deux.

Près de Rackist au bout du quai se tenait une jeune femme. Grande, gracile, lumineuse.

Les poignets de Jeanne étaient recouverts de bandages blancs. La jeune femme sembla le remarquer, hésita visiblement, ne dit rien. Rackist lui indiqua de se rapprocher, de se présenter. Jeanne semblait émerveillée de voir une femme rejoindre leurs rangs.

"Bonjour," fit l'inconnue d'une voix douce. "Je m'appelle Meene."

* * *

><p>1995.<p>

"Marco, tu as travaillé toute la journée," avait dit Jeanne, "viens te reposer". Il avait protesté, mais elle avait insisté, et il ne lui refusait rien, alors il s'était retrouvé assis sur le pont du navire, les jambes croisées sous la table. Rackist, Meene et Hans étaient là, discutant avec entrain, et Jeanne souriait, et elle riait.

Leurs pouvoirs augmentaient, leurs recrues se multipliaient: les événements allaient dans leur sens.

Une tasse de bon café dans une main et un carré de chocolat belge dans l'autre, Marco renversa sa tête pour regarder le ciel avec un espoir fou.

Ils réussiraient.

* * *

><p>1996.<p>

"Commandant, ça va?"

Le grésillement du haut-parleur déchira le voile de la rêverie, et Marco se secoua, en sueur.

"Encore," lança Marco, quasiment dans un cri.

Pause, hésitation.

"Marco, il est vraiment tard, la petite doit avoir faim. Tu viens dîner? Ca fait six heures que tu t'entraînes, tu es crevé."

"Encore," répéta-t-il, et il entendit distinctement John soupirer dans le micro. "Très bien. Je te l'enclenche et je vais dîner. Tu nous rejoindras avant que la petite s'endorme, hein. Bon anniversaire, commandant."

Puis le signal de départ retentit, Marco leva son arme, visa la première cible, et reprit l'entraînement.


	30. La théorie des imbéciles heureux

**Nom**: La théorie des imbéciles heureux

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Personnages**: Hao, Yoh, Keiko, Miki... pleinplein de gens

Retirer Hao de l'équation de SK change énormément de choses, et évidemment, ça fait une grosse différence si on imagine qu'il ne revienne pas après sa première vie, ou sa deuxième, ou qu'il ait été tué à la naissance... Dans des drabbles comme ça, c'est inimaginable le nombre de possibilités.

Au départ je voulais imaginer la vie des X sans Hao. Puis j'ai eu l'idée de drabbles sur les Asakura avec Hao. Dooonceuuh, ce truc est apparu.

Yohmei et Kino savaient qu'Hao venait. Mais s'ils ne l'avaient pas su, si Hao avait fait semblant, qu'est ce que ça changerait?

* * *

><p><strong>Le battement d'aîle d'un papillon...<strong>

* * *

><p>La naissance se passe bien. Un premier garçon sort du ventre de sa mère, moche et gluant et hurlant. Yohmei le saisit délicatement, le passe à Kino qui le soigne et le bénit. Enfin Mikihisa a le droit de le prendre contre son sein, et de le bercer avec douceur.<p>

L'attention des autres retourne à Keiko et au second enfant.

L'aîné ouvre les yeux quand son jumeau crie. Personne ne soupçonne qui il est.

Hao n'a pas besoin de s'enfuir.

La nuit venue, deux poupons identiques sont déposés sur les seins de Keiko, et elle sourit à son mari heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>... affecte son environnement proche...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hao cherche tout de même à rassembler une équipe, en grand secret évidemment. Il a récupéré de l'argent pour acheter un apartement non loin de la demeure Asakura. Là y apparaissent des gens. D'abord des Japonais à l'air sage et doux, ça rassure les voisins. Puis la maison se remplit de bruit. Hao attire les gens. Mais il fait attention, ne tue, n'attaque personne. Spirit of Fire est son plus grand secret, avant même cette maison pleine de ses suivants.<p>

Un jour apparaît un petit bébé noir d'encre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hao sait qu'il devra en parler à Yoh.

* * *

><p>"Veilles sur ton frère," fait Kino doucement alors qu'elle caresse le front du jeune garçon. "Tu es le plus vieux, il faut que tu le protèges." Il acquiesce, sans rien dire. C'est un enfant grave autour des adultes. Keiko est la seule à se douter, et il le sait, mais il sent aussi à quel point elle l'aime, au point de risquer le monde entier pour lui.<p>

"Nii-chan, viens," hurle Yoh dehors. Il est en train de se faire tourmenter par un esprit malicieux. Son frère se lève, s'incline, le rejoint.

"Yoh, tu es ridicule. Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider, hein?  
>- Maiseuuuuh!"<p>

* * *

><p>Keiko rassemble ses affaires et sort du temple. Il est tard et elle rentre à la maison, sa maison qu'elle adore. De loin encore, elle entend les cris excités de Yoh qui joue avec son frère, le bruissement des esprits, la voix de son mari qui chante car il cuisine. Bientôt elle est derrière lui, arrivée en douce dans la cuisine pour lui voler un baiser.<p>

Elle le surprend, comme prévu il sursaute. Son visage fin est beau alors qu'il rougit, s'embarasse. Keiko s'en amuse, le chahute, et l'embrasse, sur ses deux joues lisses, son nez parfait. Ils sont heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>... ainsi que le monde entier.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lyserg est un adolescent heureux. Son père lui fait confiance, va jusqu'à demander son avis dans ses enquêtes. Sa mère, Jean, s'inquiète parfois, mais il sait la rassurer. Morphin le protège. A deux, ils arpentent les rues de Londres, poursuivent les voleurs, retrouvent les objets perdus. Tout le monde le connait et il connait tout le monde.<p>

Quand on lui donne la possibilité de participer au Shaman Fight, Lyserg réfléchit peu avant de dire non. Il n'a pas l'intention de changer le monde de façon si vague et générale. Le changement, il le fait tous les jours autour de lui.

* * *

><p>Le bar canadien est lumineux et bien fréquenté, en particulier grâce à son pianiste. Il a une certaine réputation, et la demoiselle qui le demande le sait bien.<p>

Devant les femmes, Kevin est toujours nerveux. Il se triture les doigts. Il a des doigts très fins et très longs, d'une souplesse qui borde l'inquiétant. Devant la demoiselle fascinée, il attrape son majeur, et le tord dans le mauvais sens, jusqu'à ce que l'angle dépasse visiblement les 180°. Elle a la mine choquée qui convient, et ils rient ensemble.

Le soir venu, Meene est au premier rang pour l'écouter jouer.

* * *

><p>"Merci à tous pour cette dure journée de travail! Passez un bon week-end!" C'est le cri du chef d'entreprise alors que ses employés sortent du grand<p>

Marco passe devant un fantôme sans le voir et rejoint son père qui ferme le hangar du garage. Son esprit bouillonne de mille idées, de nouvelles voitures à créer, de nouveaux challenges à affronter, de nouveaux bonheurs à avoir. Il est riche, il est libre, il est heureux.

"File, mon garçon," lui fait Rackist avec gentillesse. "Ta chère et tendre va m'écharper si tu te fais attendre.

* * *

><p>Un petit corps gît au fond d'une allée, derrière un bosquet sombre et enneigé. Un curieux qui remarquerait la couverture rouge vif derrière le blanc de la neige risquerait un grand choc: il n'y a pas de vie à sauver en ce lieu. La neige a de toute façon commencé à recouvrir la toile trouée. En cette période de l'année, il est bien rare que les touristes se présentent de ce côté de la baie. Il est probable qu'elle reste abandonnée là longtemps, cette petite fille sans allumettes.<p>

Personne n'est venu la chercher; Jeanne s'est éteinte seule dans le froid.


	31. The princess is in another castle

**Nom**: Désolée Marco, la princesse est dans un autre château

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Soundtrack**: Today was a fairytale (Taylor Swift) (_Yes. Yesyesyes._)

**Personnages**: Jeanne

1) Le titre: Gamers du coin, ça doit vous rappeler quelque chose. C'est évidemment une référence à la phrase d'un certain Toad quand Mario finit un donjon où Peach n'est pas, phrase devenue un meme maintenant.

2) J'extrapole autour de sa référence à _la Belle au Bois Dormant_. Ca aide, de faire des métas, en fait! Mais donc ouais, c'est une réflexion que pourrait avoir Jeanne, une façon qu'elle aurait de voir sa vie, plus général que d'habitude. Et ouais, **je suis super heureuse de voir qu'elle s'identifie au prince**, même si elle se plante complètement. ! Aaaah j'adore la scène de resurrection de Ren, maintenant! *court partout*

Reste des notes en bas parce que se réfèrent aux drabbles eux mêmes.

* * *

><p>Jeanne adorait les contes de fées. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup au début, et ç'avait été le moyen pour Hans de se rapprocher d'elle. Il lui en avait lu très souvent quand il était encore avec eux; entre ses cinq et sept ans elle s'était rarement endormie sans le son d'une voix grave et paisible contant les aventures de ses héros favoris. Hans ne faisait pas de différence entre les contes "pour fille" et "pour garçon": Jeanne s'imaginait autant à la place de Jack grimpant sur le haricot magique qu'à celle de Cendrillon, et personne n'avait rien à y redire.<p>

* * *

><p>Et le soldat s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne s'identifiait pas toujours au personnage prévu. Ainsi elle adorait le prince de la Belle au Bois Dormant, et pas comme un amoureux. Vivant auprès d'un Italien qui en savait autant sur le ballet que sur les voitures de course, qui cuisinait les meilleurs gâteaux et s'entraînait au tir trois heures par jour, Jeanne n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'était le genre. Marco la traitait de façon spéciale seulement parce qu'elle était une sainte; la preuve, Meene était traitée comme un homme.<p>

Jeanne était donc convaincue qu'elle aurait une princesse à sauver.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, Hans était parti après une grosse dispute avec Marco; et, à cause de la surprotection de ce dernier, Jeanne n'avait pas eu accès à des récits moins fantasmagoriques. Kevin, qui supervisait la bibliothèque avait pour instruction de ne lui donner que des recueils de contes ou de mythes épiques. Elle avait rencontré Hercule, Jason, Hector. Ce qui, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, avait encouragé la jeune fille à imaginer le réel comme un nouveau conte dont elle était l'héroïne; et cette idée était renforcée par les laïus de Marco quant à sa sainteté et à son destin.<p>

* * *

><p>Être une Héroïne avait ses avantages. Après avoir écouté autant de contes rosés, Jeanne savait parfaitement comment son histoire se déroulerait. Déjà, la fin serait forcément très heureuse: elle trouverait un moyen de sauver tout le monde, de sauver le monde entier. Elle deviendrait forcément belle et forte et grande, et surtout elle pourfendrait tous les dragons sur son passage.<p>

Mais avant cela, elle le savait bien, elle subirait de lourdes épreuves. L'Iron Maiden n'était que la première d'entre elles, et elles deviendraient plus terribles et douloureuses avec le temps. Mais l'héroïne qu'elle était y arriverait, Jeanne en était convaincue.

* * *

><p>Il manquait un méchant à son conte. Jeanne n'avait pas pris conscience de cela tout de suite, sûrement l'Iron Maiden et le tournoi étaient des obstacles suffisants pour un bon récit; mais quand Rackist avait disparu et qu'elle avait passé des mois à pleurer, l'idée du vilain manquant était apparue pour la consoler. Le méchant ne pouvait pas être Rackist, il avait été trop gentil; la cible toute désignée (désignée à grands cris même, par un certain blondinet de votre connaissance) était Hao. L'avantage, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle pouvait donc l'imaginer aussi vieux et grinçant qu'il fallait.<p>

* * *

><p>Le problème apparut quand elle vit son ennemi pour la première fois. Elle imaginait un sorcier adulte, aux traits durs et aux sombres intentions. Elle avait trouvé un jeune garçon souriant, ricanant. Elle imaginait un homme laid et biscornu, comme sorti d'une gravure pour enfants; elle avait trouvé une beauté sombre mais indéniable, faite de courbes douces et d'associations de couleurs vives. Il ne faisait pas peur aux enfants, il ne voulait pas détruire la planète.<p>

Jeanne était perplexe. Hao était à l'opposé de son méchant imaginé. Elle devait se tromper; il était impossible qu'il soit le méchant du conte.

* * *

><p>Hao la rendait confuse.<p>

Elle se sentait liée à cet inconnu. Il _devait _y avoir un lien, c'était obligé, c'était comme ça dans tous les contes. Elle était l'héroïne et il était le méchant, au moins une sorte de méchant, ou peut-être un prince tordu et discordant - il devait y avoir confrontation, danse et combat.

Mais ce méchant l'ignorait. Il parlait à son jeune frère, à Chris, à Marco - jamais à elle en particulier. Pourquoi? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle se sentait attirée, comme une comète se précipitant vers une étoile. Pas lui?

Elle en était toute déconcertée.

* * *

><p>La réalité était bien différente de ses contes, Jeanne finit par le comprendre. Son esprit ne les comprenait même pas de la même façon. A volonté, elle pouvait invoquer les récits qui vivaient dans sa tête, jusqu'au moindre détail, jusqu'à la plus minuscule péripétie. Elle y vivait et y puisait sa force.<p>

Le réel était différent. Jeanne ne se sentait pas totalement présente lorsqu'elle interagissait avec les autres; elle utilisait des 'scripts' répétés à l'avance pour ne pas paniquer, se dépêchait et n'attendait que d'être seule. Et les souvenirs de ces moments d'angoisse et de douleur s'effilochaient immédiatement, lui échappaient.

* * *

><p>A partir de là, tout alla de mal en pis. Hao ne suivait pas les règles qu'elle l'imaginait devoir suivre (mais cela, au fond, s'expliquerait si elle se trompait de méchant. Se trompait-elle de méchant?); contrairement au petit poucet son intelligence ne lui offrait aucune solution. La souffrance augmentait de jour en jour, et elle perdait ses compagnons, et elle se perdait elle-même.<p>

Jeanne en était à se demander si il n'y avait pas eu erreur sur la personne. Etait-elle vraiment l'héroïne du conte? Cela devenait dur de rester Douce et Courageuse et Gentille. Il fallait qu'elle Agisse. Mais comment?

* * *

><p>Mais, une fois devant le Choix, Jeanne se trompa. Tout le monde paniquait, Lyserg criait, Marco avait un <em>trou large comme ses deux poings serrés dans la poitrine <em>- elle eut une seconde pour se décider, et elle agit exactement comme leurs ennemis le désiraient.

Elle sauva Marco. Comme toujours, devant une décision qu'elle ne saisissait pas bien, elle prit le mauvais choix parce qu'il la rassurait. L'héroïne sauva le mentor au péril de sa vie, de façon stupide, irréfléchie; au lieu d'agir, elle permit à quelqu'un d'autre de prendre sa place, et elle en mourut. Voilà une bien piètre héroïne.

* * *

><p>Sâti, après l'avoir sauvée, lui avait révélé les vrais termes de cette histoire. Le méchant, c'était la boule de rage et de haine en Hao. La princesse, c'était l'âme de Hao. Et les héros... Les héros étaient les Cinq Soldats: Yoh, Horokeu, Chocolove, Ren, et Lyserg. Pas elle. Sâti l'avait laissée pleurer, un peu. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'effondrer; mais elle savait bien que c'était dur, et que l'Iron Maiden ne s'en relèverait peut-être pas.<p>

C'était bien dur pour Jeanne, en effet. Son intuition s'était révélée juste. Elle n'était pas l'héroïne de cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Mais cela ne ferait pas une fin convenable pour un conte de cette espèce. Et ainsi, lorsque le Conte de Yoh se fut terminé, Jeanne fut tirée loin des siens.<p>

"Tu n'es qu'une idiote et je tenais à te le dire," fit la princesse avec douceur en la guidant à travers les sociétés des Great Spirits. "Ce n'est pas que quelqu'un se soit trompé de personnage. C'est toi qui t'es trompée de conte." L'idée était surprenante, et elle regarde Hao avec de nouveaux yeux. Ils marchent encore, et la bambine perdue grandit, grandit jusqu'à devenir une adolescente différente, nouvelle, libérée.

* * *

><p>3) Drabble 7: Ce que Jeanne expérimente, en tout cas dans la seconde partie, c'est de la dépersonnalisation. Ca peut être causé par un paquet de trucs, la dépression, schyzophrénie, les désordres psychiques comme le DID - dans mon expérience en tout cas, un récit qui a un début, une fin, du sens, peut alors paraître bien plus réel que la 'vraie' vie. Hm, c'est aussi le drabble qui rentre le moins dans une "lecture" de SK avec le dernier, alors que les autres peuvent fonctionner avec le canon. Parce que j'ai poussé la réflexion jusqu'au bout - et parce que c'est aussi un truc assez difficile à saisir ou identifier, <strong>même quand vous savez que ça existe<strong>.

4) Je me suis retenue. La princesse, vous pouvez imaginer que c'est qui vous voulez, qu'il y a équivalence entre la princesse de L'Histoire de Yoh et celle de L'Histoire de Jeanne, ou pas.


	32. Wanderlust

**Nom**: Wanderlust

(Le désir, l'envie profonde de bouger, de voyager, d'errer - wander est bien plus positif qu'errer hein, ça n'a pas de traduction, c'est cette envie de marcher et de découvrir, de se perdre aussi, d'évoluer donc, de changer de paysage.)

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Soundtrack**: Closer to the Edge (30 Seconds to Mars)

**Personnages**: Tamao, (Hao, Anna)

Je m'identifie bien plus à Tamy qu'à Jj, en fait, même si je parle pas si souvent d'elle. Parce que - j'imagine - on écrit pas sur ce qu'on est mais sur ce qu'on voudrait être. Enfin, en fanfic, pas en rp, ça c'est un système différent, mais ouais. Tamy.

Tous ses motifs de """jalousie""" (pas sûre que ce soit le bon mot) ne sont pas justifiés. Tous ses griefs, par contre, sont des trucs vraiment, mais alors vraiment odieux, trolls ou pas trolls.

* * *

><p>"M-mais-"<p>

A l'autre bout du téléphone, une voix colérique.

"A-anna-sama-"

La voix la coupe.

"Je-"

Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer.

"... Bien, Anna-sama. Je retirerais les peintures et je ne laisserai plus Hana regarder cette série. ... Bien, Anna-sama. ... Au revoir, Anna-sama."

L'autre raccroche. Tamao, les doigts blanchis tellement elle tient fort son téléphone, le range lentement dans sa poche. Depuis cette main coupable et cette oreille meurtrie, une onde de fatigue court dans ses veines. Comme touchée d'une flèche, elle vacille, doit s'assoir.

"Je m'occupe de l'auberge ce soir," fait Ryû, compréhensif. "Va te coucher."

* * *

><p>C'est une zombie qui monte l'escalier de l'auberge marche après marche, une zombie qui dépasse sur la pointe des pieds les chambres des clients, une zombie qui atteint la porte de sa chambre.<p>

Tamao travaille depuis des semaines presque sans dormir, et cette conversation avec une fille qui l'utilise comme une esclave sans jamais la remercier l'a achevée. Elle a envie de prendre un oreiller et de le bourrer de coups de poing, en imaginant frapper sa "patronne," ses clients, elle-même.

Anna concentre ses frustrations. La blonde lui a tout pris, et elle se permet de la traiter comme ça?

* * *

><p>Un pas, deux pas, elle s'effondre sur son futon. Elle a presque du mal à respirer, ses sanglots prennent toute la place. "C'est injuste c'est injuste c'est injuste," elle se prend à murmurer en frappant vaguement du poing dans son matelas.<p>

Anna a eu la beauté. Anna a eu la sécurité, tellement de sécurité qu'elle accepte de la remettre en jeu. Anna a eu la puissance d'attirer même Hao. Anna a eu _Yoh._

"C'est injuste," elle répète encore, et soudain un bruit la fait se redresser.

Hao est assis devant elle en tailleur. Un court instant, Tamao se sent rougir.

* * *

><p>"H-hao-sama," balbutie-t-elle en se recoiffant rapidement. Il lève une main, comme pour prouver qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Tamao se fige, cramoisie maintenant. "J-je suis à votre service."<p>

Il secoue la tête. "Je ne vais rien te demander, Tamao. Je viens en... ami, en quelque sorte. Pour écouter ta souffrance." Il a une expression sérieuse sur le visage; elle croit rêver. Ose à peine le croire.

"Raconte-moi ce qui te trouble," il dit pourtant, et Tamao, qui n'en a jamais rien dit à personne, ni à la gentille Jeanne ni à la protectrice Pirika, ne peut s'empêcher de tout raconter pèle-mêle.

* * *

><p>"Ce que j'aime regarder, elle le dit "stupide". Ce qui m'enthousiasme, elle le dit sans intérêt. Ce qu'on m'offre, elle le trouve "moche" et ne se prive pas de me le dire. Ce que je fais, elle me fait sentir que ce n'est pas assez, je ne le fais pas bien, elle le méprise. Ce que j'aime, elle le détruit et veut jusqu'à me faire admettre que c'est méprisable. Je suis toujours à la barre des accusés, à me justifier, à céder du terrain si je ne veux pas déclencher de conflit ouvert. Et elle me demande pourquoi je l'évite!"<p>

* * *

><p>Un temps. La voix de Tamao a craqué, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Hao ne dit rien, il reste près d'elle, ses grands yeux sombres fouillant le visage troublé.<p>

"Désolée. Je ne me contrôle pas. L'émotion gonfle et crève les parois, et après je ne me contrôle pas." Elle se frotte les yeux, les joues, rudement, comme si elle voulait arracher la peau. Hao lui attrape la main, l'arrête.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te contrôler. C'est normal que ce genre de moments de stress t'affectent. Je m'inquiéterais plus si tu étais calme. Ton cœur serait froid et mort."

* * *

><p>Encore un temps. Tamao semble se calmer. Son sang pulse plus lentement sous les doigts d'Hao. Bientôt, elle rouvre la bouche:<p>

"M-merci, Hao-sama. C'est... c'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelque chose que m'a dit Jeanne."

Il lève un sourcil. "Jeanne?

-Oui... Elle est différente d'Anna. Jeanne ne me dit jamais ce genre de choses. Je peux être aussi bête et lente que je veux, avec elle, et- et avec Lyserg aussi. Ils font semblant de s'intéresser, ils prennent le temps de comprendre ce qui me plaît dans ce dont je parle. Il n'y a jamais de conflit. C'est d'un reposant..."

* * *

><p>Tamao a fermé les yeux, s'est presque endormie sur l'épaule d'Hao. Elle parle toujours, mais ne fait plus tellement sens. Hao la laisse s'exprimer, laisse les paroles couler en flots gris de ses lèvres écorchées. Puis elle s'arrête, et ils restent là dans le silence.<p>

Un bruit de tintamarre. Hana, pense Tamao. Matilda, lui apprend un cri. Elle doit se lever, reprendre le cours de sa vie, comme si elle n'était pas blessée.

"Je ne suis pas sûre... de pouvoir continuer longtemps," fait-elle enfin, dans un soupir frêle. Et Hao comprend, et Hao songe à lui offrir une porte de sortie.

* * *

><p>"Si tu ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme ça," et alors même qu'il prononce les mots il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il veut, "tu pourrais venir avec moi."<p>

Elle se fige, lève la tête vers lui. "Je veux dire -" Il s'interrompt, comme confus. "Les Paches m'aident beaucoup à superviser les humains, mais toute aide est bienvenue. Tu n'aurais évidemment pas à mourir; ce serait plutôt une mission qui te sortirait d'ici et te ferait parcourir le monde. Tu pourras revenir ici si tu le souhaites..."

"Oui," elle l'interrompt brusquement, avant de répéter, "oui, Hao-sama, emmenez-moi avec vous."

* * *

><p>Au départ, Anna s'énerve de cette défection. Mais Jeanne, la petite Jeanne qui a tellement de mal à s'affirmer en face de ces gens qu'elle admire, reprend la carrure formidable de l'Iron Maiden pour lui dire clairement qu'elle devra se cuire ses oeufs toute seule. La Française elle-même ne cherche pas à poursuivre son amie. Tamao vient la voir de temps en temps, mais elle ne reste pas longtemps. Elle a beaucoup de travail, après tout, des humains à protéger, des Shamans à aider... Cela ne lui fait pas peur.<p>

Elle voyage, le cœur léger dans ses sandales de plastique.


	33. The weight of us (partie 1)

**Nom**: The weight of us (partie 1)

(Titre d'une très bonne chanson de Ryan Starr. Assez dur à traduire (le poids de nous, muahahaha), mais, hmm, ça a des connexions avec la -lourde- responsabilité de ce qui nous est arrivé, de ce que nous sommes, mais j'aime le côté physique du titre, le poids qui rappelle un poids mort, la chape de plomb sur nos épaules. Pourtant, pas une songfic.)

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Soundtrack**: A realistic logical ideologist (version de Jubyphonic)

**Personnages**: Dans l'ordre, Marion, Nichrome, Christopher (pré-manga), Manta, Jeanne, Meene.

Le conteur ne se cache jamais derrière un seul masque.

Questions de rapport au corps et au coeur, à l'esprit, à l'être en général.

Ici, comme souvent chez moi, Mari a une forme d'autisme. Représenter des persos qui sont autres que allistiques et cisgenres et hétéros est important pour moi. Pour autant, je ne suis pas experte (pasque j'ai pas tous les problèmes mentaux, toutes les attractions et tous les genres du monde, même si j'en ai certains, comme tout le monde). J'apprends tous les jours!

Problèmes de dépersonnalisation pour certains.

* * *

><p><span>1. Marion (Il faut jeter l'utilitarianisme aux ordures)<span>

Mon esprit n'est pas très clair. C'est un endroit brumeux; mes pensées y voyagent difficilement, s'arrêtent de façon surprenante.

Mon esprit ne fonctionne pas comme le vôtre. Mais il n'est pas cassé. Il m'appartient, et je ne suis pas cassée, donc il n'est pas cassé non plus. Il fonctionne à sa manière. Je n'aime pas ce mot- fonctionner. Comme si c'était une machine. Mais je ne connais pas d'autre mot. Le langage est une autre sorte de prison, pour moi comme pour vous.

Je ne suis pas cassée. Mon esprit est comme il est, et vous n'aurez qu'à vous adapter.

* * *

><p><span>2. Nichrome (Le regard bienveillant de Méduse)<span>

Mon esprit est un poids mort que je traîne derrière moi. Les règles sont simples, la morale et le coeur n'ont rien d'utile pour les miens ou pour les participants. Mais je n'arrive pas à me couper de cette part de moi. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un gosse ? Magna m'a prévenu. C'est dangereux, d'avoir des sentiments en ma position.

J'aimerai être de pierre. J'aimerai être un cyborg sans âme et sans raison. Et pourtant quand on m'offre une possibilité de vengeance, je la prends. Je suis un mauvais Organisateur. Une mauvaise personne.

Mon esprit me dérange.

* * *

><p><span>3. Christopher, pré manga (Être un et un seul)<span>

Mon corps est partie intégrante de mon être. Je ne vois aucune raison de le voir comme une partie séparée. Quand mon bras me fait mal, j'ai mal. Quand mon corps désire quelque chose, je le désire. Il n'y a pas à séparer mon cerveau de mes genoux, mes mains, mes yeux. C'est d'abord ces parties-là de moi qui réagissent devant le danger, et pas cette purée grise cachée au fond de mon crâne. C'est moi tout entier qui m'immerge dans cette foutue guerre contre ces foutus gars du Golfe, et c'est moi tout entier qui en sortirai, ou pas du tout.

* * *

><p><span>4. Manta (Disproportion)<span>

Mon corps ne m'appartient pas. C'est juste... présent, comme un objet étranger que j'active péniblement, commande par commande. Ce corps est un véhicule pour mes pensées, mes paroles, mes sentiments; et c'est loin d'être une voiture de course, je peux vous l'assurer. Mes jambes sont trop petites pour me porter, je dois escalader tous les meubles comme un enfant, mes mains sont trop petites pour crayons et claviers. C'est un ennui, un problème qui me revient toujours à l'esprit- j'ai peur que quelqu'un n'essaie d'en profiter pour faire du mal à Yoh. J'aimerai tellement avoir quelque chose de mieux...

* * *

><p><span>5. Jeanne (Détruire pour créer)<span>

Ma souffrance est la preuve constante que ce corps est le mien. Je le contrôle, je le façonne à l'aune de cet instrument de torture. Le mot est important - instrument. C'est un outil à ma disposition, un moyen à ma disposition. Ce qui en sort dépend de moi, et ce qui en sort est fort bien que fragile, puissant bien que frêle.

Cela n'a pas d'importance si j'ai mal, si je pleure, si je crie. Je saurai faire taire ces éclats douloureux, ces surcharges qui me laissent tremblante, courbaturée, abandonnée. J'y arriverai.

Tous les instincts disparaissent après un temps.

* * *

><p><span>6. Meene (Les masques qui ne s'enlèvent pas)<span>

C'est discret. Les gens ne le voient souvent pas. Je passe mon temps seule, et je peux m'adonner à cette manie à loisir. Mes ongles courts - ce serait un danger au combat - ne font évidemment pas grand dommage quand ils courent sur mon visage, mais la sensation me calme. Toutes les aspérités de la peau me dérangent, captent mon attention et me forcent à griffer, jusqu'à atteindre le sang parfois.

Et, en voyant les les faux-semblants s'accumuler et le combat final s'approcher rapidement, je gratte plus fort, comme pour détacher ce masque souriant collé à mon visage.


	34. The weight of us (partie 2)

**Nom**: The weight of us (partie 2)

(Titre d'une très bonne chanson de Ryan Starr. Assez dur à traduire (le poids de nous, muahahaha), mais, hmm, ça a des connexions avec la -lourde- responsabilité de ce qui nous est arrivé, de ce que nous sommes, mais j'aime le côté physique du titre, le poids qui rappelle un poids mort, la chape de plomb sur nos épaules. Pourtant, pas une songfic.)

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Soundtrack**: A realistic logical ideologist (version de Jubyphonic)

**Personnages**: Dans l'ordre, Yoh, Kanna, Zoria, Faust, Tamao, Blocken.

Le conteur ne se cache jamais derrière un seul masque.

Questions de rapport au corps et au cœur, à l'esprit, à l'être en général.

Problèmes de dépersonnalisation pour certains.

* * *

><p><span>1. Yoh (Le poids du coeur)<span>

Je voudrais être fait d'eau. Je voudrais pouvoir couler le long des montagnes griffues sans une pensée, sans un sentiment qui m'alourdirait. Si j'étais fait d'eau, je pourrais me précipiter sur les arrêtes coupantes et glisser autour d'elles sans avoir mal, sans que mon cœur ne saigne - au point où, au contraire, je finirais par lisser ces arrêtes, les transformer en plaines accueillantes.

Je veux une vie simple comme une rivière inconnue des hommes. Les épreuves qui la tapissent, je les voudrais lisses comme des galets pour pouvoir les survoler sans me blesser, sans trébucher.

Je ne suis pas fait d'eau.

* * *

><p><span>2. Kanna (Tout vêtement est unisexe; la rage d'être soi)<span>

Je suis à l'aise dans mon short et mon body. On voit mon estomac plat, on voit mes cuisses musclées. Je n'ai pas honte. Ma tenue est une véritable armure: elle distrait mes adversaires, mais ils sont loin de se rendre compte que chacune de ses caractéristiques a été étudiée soigneusement. Vous trouvez ça indécent? Déloyal? Ça tombe bien que je me fiche de votre avis, alors.

Chacun doit pouvoir porter ce qui le met à l'aise. Et si vous vous moquez des hommes en tutu ou des filles en shorts, sachez que je viendrais moi-même vous briser les dents.

* * *

><p><span>3. Zoria (Les monstres qu'on invente sont les monstres qui nous hantent)<span>

Je porte en moi le froid de mon pays. Il est entré par mes plaies à vif, par les fenêtres de mon esprit lacéré; il n'a pas pu ressortir une fois les blessures cicatrisées.

Quand je souris, ce froid gerce mes lèvres. Quand je parle, le froid s'échappe, et je le vois menacer les miens. Le risque est trop grand pour le prendre souvent, j'ai peur que Pino soit blessé. Lui qui est si doux, chaleureux... un souffle d'air le blesserait.

Ce blizzard, il faut que je le garde en moi, là où il ne peut blesser personne d'important.

* * *

><p><span>4. Faust (Un rêve sucré)<span>

Le sommeil est essentiel pour les humains. Ne pas dormir est une forme de suicide. Je le savais, sur un plan théorique.

Mais quand Eliza est morte, tout s'est arrêté. Pendant une semaine, je suis resté auprès d'elle, sans dormir ni manger. Les hallucinations ont commencé dès le troisième jour.

Je crois que j'en suis resté un peu fêlé. C'est... une sorte de désinhibition. Ce qui dégoûte ou horrifie les autres m'indiffère. Je sens que la morale et les interdits n'ont plus de prise sur moi.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est le bien-être d'Eliza. Ma petite femme est si belle...!

_**Note:**_

_Le comportement de Faust pourrait rappeler une forme de schizophrénie (y'en a plusieurs, ouais, quatre d'identifiées je crois) ou de psychopathie, mais ça m'embête beaucoup de l'identifier comme tel, parce que les gens qui souffrent de maladie mentales sont bien plus souvent des victimes que des responsables d'agression, et Faust fait quand même des trucs bien gores. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de contribuer à cette tendance de nos sociétés à pointer du doigt ceux qui sont touchés pour les stéréotyper. De tous les gens atteints de psychopathie/sociopathie, et dans une catégorie différente, de tous ceux qui sont touchés par la schizophrénie (1% de la population), très rares vont être ceux qui vont vraiment commettre des crimes. Donc nan, je veux pas identifier Faust, celui qui ne voit pas de problème à 'disséquer' un Manta vivant, à cette population déjà pointée du doigt. Voilààà ~_

* * *

><p><span>5. Tamao (Les mots qu'on me met dans la bouche)<span>

Parler est difficile. Ma langue prend les mauvais plis, ma bouche se tord et peine à suivre. Les mots sortent hachés, fiévreux, difficiles. Personne ne prend vraiment le temps de m'écouter, du coup. Pourquoi le feraient-ils? Je mets deux minutes à expliquer ce qu'ils ont compris en deux secondes.

Quand s'exprimer est si difficile, est-il illogique que l'action le soit plus encore? Mon pouvoir fait comme ma bouche, il bafouille et s'égare. Je prends les mauvaises décisions après des heures, et on se méprend sur mes intentions.

Je suis à jamais condamnée à la lenteur et à l'hésitation.

* * *

><p><span>6. Blocken (La limite de l'humanité)<span>

Quelle est l'utilité d'un corps? Je vous le demande. La peau, les muscles, les os ne sont que les différents barreaux d'une prison misérable et puante. Il ne s'agissait que d'une carapace faible qui ployait au premier mouvement; mon corps m'a toujours été inutile. Tous les jours mes doigts se remplissaient de plomb. Mes épaules me semblaient frappées par de lourds marteaux et me lever me demandait des efforts surhumains. Hao-sama m'a sauvé. Désormais je suis libéré du bassement organique, je suis une pure conscience.

Désormais je suis libre de mes chaînes, et bien vivant. Je suis vivant, vous entendez?


	35. Ce qui manque au puzzle (1?)

**Nom**: Ce qui manque au puzzle (1/?)

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais pas de sous, mes analyses n'engagent que moi.

**Soundtrack**: How to save a life (The Fray)

**Personnages**: JeanneXRen

On voit que c'est Noël, hein. Une... suite? Devrait débarquer. Un jour. Si j'ai pas d'idées pour le prochain cadeau de Koba *sort* Mais j'ai écrit ça y'a un paquet de temps déjà, et c'est parce que je bloquais sur la suite qu'il est resté pas publié jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Comme j'en parle régulièrement à Koba, deux de mes gros problèmes avec ce ship sont le manque nauséabond de respect de Ren pour Jeanne, et le fait que tout se passe en hors champ, ce qui transforme Jeanne en une sorte de... décoration? instrument d'avance de l'intrigue c'est sûr, dans le sens où il arrive des choses à Ren qui font que quand il revient (dans Funbari no Uta par exemple) il a changé, waah cébo, ça ajoute à son canon et tout. Mais comme Jeanne est pas physiquement dans Flowers (et déjà ici), elle ne sert en fait que comme objet d'exposition, un outil qui fait qu'on se sent bien et mal pour Ren (oooh il est marié! waa! / ooh il a perdu sa femme... quicétaitdéjà). Bref.

Donc, pour réparer ces bêtises:

Cette scène là. Dieu que j'aurais aimé l'avoir. On l'a pas pour 'préserver' le suspens quand ils arrivent dans la Plantation suivante avec Magna. Osef du suspens de Magna. Grmbl.

Ah, et le fait que les excuses de Ren passent à la trappe me mettent en rogne.

* * *

><p>Jeanne est penchée sur le corps de Ren, les mains jointes. Le silence est lourd dans la Plantation. Tout le monde sait ce qu'elle fait, tout le monde la fixe. Cela ne l'aide pas; elle fait bien attention à ne pas les regarder, à se concentrer sur ses mains bleuies par l'énergie. Shamash se tient en l'air un instant, puis donne le souffle de vie au jeune garçon.<p>

La première chose que voit Ren en se réveillant est le visage de Jeanne. Ce qu'il y lit le trouble: elle sourit, oui, mais elle semble trembler, comme si elle avait froid.

* * *

><p>"Tu n'as plus de furyoku," murmure-t-il simplement, et la familiarité dont il fait preuve ne semble même pas la gêner. Elle secoue la tête.<p>

"Pas assez pour former un over-soul.  
>- Mais tu m'as quand même sauvé." Il semble surpris. La lèvre inférieure de Jeanne tremble.<p>

"Sâti a dit que vous seuls pourriez le vaincre..."

Il ne dit rien, se relève simplement. Puis, devant tous ses compagnons, il s'incline très bas. Cela, il espère, la réconforte; c'est tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir.

Eh. Il sent bien à quel point c'est peu, par rapport au sacrifice qu'elle vient de faire.

* * *

><p>Jeanne fixe le sol. Ses mains y sont tombées quand Ren s'est redressé, et se sont enfoncées dans la terre meuble, comme pour la retenir, l'empêcher de tomber dans quelque immense trou noir. Elle ne bouge pas. Personne ne sait quoi dire; au bout d'un moment le groupe sort, la laissant seule. Quand elle relève la tête, ses joues ruissellent de larmes.<p>

"Est ce que je suis une bonne personne maintenant? Shamash, j'ai fait le bon choix, dis-moi que j'ai fait le bon choix! Ca doit être bon maintenant non? Hein Shamash? Je suis grande maintenant? Je suis grande hein?"

* * *

><p>Mais Shamash n'a pas de réponse pour elle. Elle a choisi seule, sans même hésiter. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit en conclure, cependant.<p>

Elle, elle sait bien. C'est avec amertume qu'elle songe que cela signifie que Rackist (et Hao) ont gagné. En tuant Marco, ils l'ont tuée elle, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle a sauvé Ren, alors qu'elle est plus forte que lui. Depuis la mort définitive de Marco, elle est morte aussi. Elle a besoin de temps pour le pleurer, d'un temps qu'ils n'ont pas; Ren lui peut encore se battre. Il mérite d'arriver jusqu'à Hao.

* * *

><p>Elle, non, et elle l'a toujours su, et c'est pour cela-même qu'elle ne peut pas le surmonter. Cette intuition fait mal, mais elle la suit.<p>

Pour la première fois, elle sent son esprit se diriger vers le jeune Tao, en ce qu'il est lui et lui seul. Quelle est la différence entre eux? Il est plus âgé. Plus loin dans son chemin, elle le sent; lui a confronté son passé, a confronté le frère de sa victime et a surmonté tout cela. Il est fort, il a trouvé un rêve et la volonté de le poursuivre sans peur.

Elle, non.


	36. Au bout de l'idéal

**Nom**: Au bout de l'idéal

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim'**: Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack**: We live (Superchick) / Alternative Plans (Ellegarden) chansons écoutées en boucle dans le métro ce matin.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Hao, Sâti, Yoh, Jeanne

**Note**:

J'avais un autre chapitre pour hier. Enfin je veux dire, que je prévoyais de poster hier.

Mais bon, il n'a aucune pertinence face à ce qui s'est passé, et du coup je l'ai pas posté. A la place, dans le cours d'anglais où personne n'arrivait à se concentrer, ce truc est apparu. Il a pas forcément plus de pertinence. Je sais juste qu'il m'est logique (ce n'est pas le bon mot. Quand il s'agit de ça, il n'y a pas de bon mot.) de le poster, alors je me retrouve à le faire avant ma colle d'anglais, juste après avoir écrit le dernier mot de celui d'Hao. Il est plus violent que les autres. Dans une certaine mesure. Il est en premier dans le chapitre. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en dernier. Il ne doit pas l'être.

Blanc.

* * *

><p><strong>HAO - Anarchie <strong>

L'année qui avait suivi la victoire d'Hao avait été une sombre période. Des milliards d'humains étaient morts, des villes immenses avaient été réduites en poussière. L'enfer sur terre, vraiment. Mais les survivants tenaient, jour après jour, en attendant un guide, une explication.

Un an après, jour pour jour, était venu le premier mot du roi. Ledit mot choqua les Shamans rassemblés au delà de tous leurs cauchemars. Ils attendaient qu'Hao construise après avoir détruit, qu'il leur montre la voie, qu'il soit un protecteur et non seulement un maître.

Au lieu de ça, Hao leur offrit un cadeau empoisonné: la liberté.

**xXx**

Ils attendaient plus que ça. Comme toujours, leur raison cherchait un sens, une logique. Mais il n'y avait que cela: la liberté. La seule règle qui restait en vigueur était justement qu'il n'y avait pas de règles. Chacun était seul, avec son pouvoir et ses idées, pour choisir sa route et former son monde.

Certains s'entre-déchirèrent: ceux qui étaient coincés dans des zones trop exigeantes, ceux qui n'avaient pas de ressources, les inévitables tordus. D'autres surent s'organiser. Des communautés se formèrent, bariolées et diverses; libres, bien qu'isolées.

Si Sâti avait survécu, elle aurait refusé à Hao son titre de roi.

* * *

><p><strong>SÂTI - Harmonie <strong>

Sâti n'avait pas prévu de porter la couronne. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su ce qui était pour elle le problème: l'absence de contact entre hommes et Shamans. Deux mondes séparés ne peuvent pas vivre en harmonie. Sâti n'était pas contre le fait qu'il y ait deux communautés, l'une portée sur la technologie et l'autre la "magie" -mais elle sentait la richesse spirituelle que ces deux mondes pouvaient atteindre ensemble. C'était leur séparation hermétique qui la dérangeait, en créant des préjugés et des conflits.

Alors elle déchira le voile, et apprit aux hommes l'existence de leurs frères Shamans.

**xXx**

L'équilibre ne se ferait pas facilement.

Des histoires d'enlèvement d'enfant, d'expériences pseudo-scientifiques apparurent. Alors il fallut mieux s'organiser, envoyer des Oreilles pour entendre les appels à l'aide et des Yeux pour voir les abus. Chaque personne qui commettait un crime, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, avait droit à un entretien avec la Reine elle-même... on en sortait changé.

L'équilibre n'apparaîtrait pas tout de suite.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait des Shamans soigner d'un geste des blessures mortelles, ou des orphelins parler à leurs parents une nouvelle et une dernière fois -Sâti sentait que cela en valait la peine.

* * *

><p><strong>YOH - Abondance <strong>

Quand Yoh arriva au pouvoir, il était fatigué. Fatigué des combats, fatigué du sang, de l'égoïsme et de la haine. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il voulait changer dans le monde.

L'insatisfaction naît du manque.

Il suffit donc de pourvoir aux besoins des hommes pour apaiser les conflits. Et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire. Les récoltes se firent plus abondantes et régulières. On trouva des oranges en hiver, partout, ainsi que des fruits de toutes sortes. Des techniques écologiques parvinrent mystérieusement à être propagées, remplaçant le pétrole, le nucléaire.

Les humains n'y virent que du feu.

**xXx**

Évidemment, cela exigeait de Yoh un travail permanent.

Dans ce monde dont il avait si souvent rêvé, où chacun trouvait sa nourriture et son refuge sans peine, il était le seul à ne jamais se reposer. Il forçait tous ses aides, que ce soit les Paches ou ses amis ou les gens d'Hao, à se relayer, à prendre des vacances, à former des remplaçants, mais lui restait toujours au poste, favorisant les récoltes, soulageant les blessés, empêchant les conflits.

Si c'était la condition pour assurer aux autres un monde de paix, il pouvait bien le souffrir pendant quelques centaines d'années.

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE - Egalité <strong>

Jeanne n'avait pas vraiment prévu son vœu. Elle voulait gagner, oui, mais ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Elle se trouva donc un peu hésitante, et s'enferma dans les Great Spirits avec Sâti, Marco, Nichrome, Hao - oui Hao - pour y réfléchir.

Puis elle fit son vœu. Et le lendemain, les cinq milliards d'humains qui vivaient dans l'ignorance virent enfin les esprits. Après des premières frayeurs -d'une ampleur, Jeanne s'en voudrait beaucoup, plus grande que prévue- les deux mondes qui coexistaient sur Terre se réunirent.

Parce que c'était ça, au fond, la solution de Jeanne: le nivellement par le haut.

**xXx**

Cela ne se fit pas sans à-coups.

Certains malheureux se retrouvaient avec de si grands pouvoirs qu'ils provoquaient des explosions lorsque leurs émotions s'emballaient. Alors Jeanne convoqua une équipe. Les Paches et les anciens X-Laws, furent envoyés dans le monde pour réunir les Shamans les plus puissants parmi ces "nouveaux-nés". Pour soutenir l'effort, tout Shaman qui avait un peu d'entraînement devenait l'enseignant des gens autour de lui. En échange, ils obtenaient nourriture, abri, amour aussi. Bientôt les industries polluantes obsolètes, et personne ne les pleura vraiment, surtout pas Jeanne.

Ce monde en nécessaire communication, en nécessaire communion, lui plaisait ainsi.


	37. Warfront fantasies

**Nom**: Warfront fantasies

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim'**: Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack**: Children Record (Jubyphonic) ((Chorus Version))

**Personnages/Pairing**: Les Gandhara, Haiti 800, l'équipe d'Hao, Seyram, Hao, Jeanne

**Note**:

Je voulais faire un truc avec Children Record. Je dois dire... entre eux, les drabbles de cette série sont pas forcément très liés, si ce n'est par leur écriture ces derniers jours. Mais je trouve le message de la chanson assez pertinent en ce moment, pour moi, déjà au niveau personnel, mais évidemment pas seulement.

Pour être honnête, le lien de cette section, c'est le dernier refrain, "Boys and girls it's time to look ahead/So we can fight that sun and live tomorrow". Plus le titre.

Avancer vers demain en dépassant l'horreur d'hier, uh.

(Also, you have no idea how cool I find the Haiti 800 designs, aka Chicori, Minder et Datura, ceux que Sâti écrase au premier round de la deuxième phase du tournoi. Dommage qu'on sache rien d'eux!)

Encore une fois, je retraduis pour éviter de mettre des trucs copyrightés ici. Mais la trad est encore plus éloignée ici pasque... vocaloid... dur à trad.

* * *

><p><strong>xXx Komeri xXx<strong>

C'était Mamy qui lui avait appris à faire ces bijoux. Mamy était très douée de ses mains; Komeri l'admirait beaucoup. Mais Mamy elle-même ne portait jamais de bijoux. Avec ses grosses lunettes, on eût même dit qu'elle cherchait à se cacher. Cela avait toujours intrigué la petite, d'autant plus qu'elle offrait tout. Elle disait préférer faire plaisir que conserver ses petits objets, mais la petite trouvait ça vraiment bizarre... uh.

Maître Sâti avait dit qu'elle était trop petite pour tout connaître de sa camarade, et qu'il était des choses qu'il vallait mieux laisser dans l'ombre, alors Komeri oublia la question.

**xXx**

_"Tu ne vois toujours rien,  
>Même avec les yeux ouverts?"<br>Voilà venu le temps de reprendre ce qui m'appartient  
><em>_Mais cependant, cette vie peut-être dure_

**xXx**

Maître Sâti avait dit aussi qu'il y avait une grande valeur dans les cadeaux de Mamy, parce qu'ils permettaient de se lier, de se comprendre les uns les autres.

Komeri regarda le pendentif qu'elle venait de créer. C'était une simple boule de résine, avec une fleur prisonnière à l'intérieur; pour la première fois, l'objet n'était pas fendillé. Instinctivement, elle savait qu'elle devait le donner... Mais à qui?

... Une idée lui vint, et elle prit la route du village. Opachô aimait bien les bijoux, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec des bracelets et des colliers; peut-être en aimerait-il un nouveau.

**xXx**

_Bien qu'en une seconde pour l'abandonner je détruirais  
>Ce système nauséabond qui moque le destin<br>Sans moi le monde entier pourrait bien mourir_

* * *

><p><strong>Chicori, Minder et Datura<strong>

Ils étaient frères jumeaux. Pas par le sang, évidemment pas, ils s'étaient juste trouvés dans le même caniveau au même moment. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que leurs histoires étaient parfaitement similaires. Ils pensaient pareil, bougeaient pareil, aimaient pareil.

Pas étonnant qu'ils tombent amoureux de la même fille, du coup. Elle était aussi dans la rue, ils la voyaient voler dans les marchés. Elle était aussi maline et belle.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle était aussi très, très gay, et ne se privait pas de l'afficher, avec toutes les demoiselles du quartier. Alors ils avaient laissé tomber.

**xXx**

_Boys and girls il est temps de regarder vers l'avant  
>Pour combattre ce soleil et vivre demain<br>__Retournes le temps, ramène-le vers nous  
><em>_Ce soleil qui brûle doucement là bas_

**xXx**

Puis il y avait eu le grand coup de filet de police. Une balle avait touché Minder à l'épaule; Chicori avait dû le tirer pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas de courir. Bientôt, une ombre les avait rejoint, et ils n'avaient rien dit, il fallait juste courir.

Puis elle s'était arrêtée devant une cachette, à peine un trou. Ils s'y étaient terrés, dans le froid et la boue, et Chicori avait pu s'occuper de l'épaule de son frère. Et quand ils purent sortir, pour la première fois, la jeune fille leur adressa la parole: "Allez, les gars, on va s'en sortir."

**xXx**

_Codant les messages avec des zéros désormais  
>Désormais abordant ce monde que nous appelons la vraie vie<br>__Jusqu'à ces fantasmes de guerre_

* * *

><p><strong>xXx Mathilda et Turbein xXx<strong>

Dans le camp, chacun se méfiait de Mathilda et Turbein. En effet, les deux camarades s'entendaient très bien, trop bien, et étaient engagés dans une perpétuelle compétition de blagues et autres joyeusetés qui se finissaient souvent avec des cheveux verts et des bains improvisés. C'était plutôt surprenant, d'ailleurs, quand on était là depuis longtemps. Blocken se souvenait de la première Macchi, sombre et presque muette, qui s'attaquait à tous ceux qui se rapprochaient trop. Il se souvenait aussi des cauchemars de Turbein, de son dégoût étrange des fillettes du camp, de son sérieux autoproclamé. Mais les choses avaient bien changé.

**xXx**

_"Oh toi d'abord" alors que tu tirais la langue  
>Quel façon idiote de cacher notre peur<br>Une autre clef "Oui. Il est temps pour moi de briller"_

**xXx**

Alors, le jour où Turbein rentra d'une mission de plusieurs mois, tout le monde resta sagement à l'écart. Il le prit plutôt bien, n'imaginant pas que la roussette ferait quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Et elle ne fit rien... jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se pencher au-dessus de la rivière pour se nettoyer le visage.

Quelqu'un lui sauta dans le dos, et il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de se demander qui c'était. Elle criait comme une cowgirl sur un pur-sang particulièrement revêche, et bientôt ils tombèrent tous deux à l'eau.

Des gamins, expliqua Kanna à un certain nouveau-venu en noir.

**xXx**

_Et pourtant maintenant cet enfant ne pourra plus jamais dormir  
>Ce jour s'éteint plus vite que tu ne le penses<br>Pour les enfants brûlant tout le temps qu'ils ont encore_

* * *

><p><strong>xXx Sâti et Jackson xXx<strong>

Chacun de ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et son crâne était un noeud de souffrance. Eh, il avait vraiment énervé les mafieux, cette fois-ci... Flottant à la surface de l'eau boueuse, le jeune homme savait bien qu'il était condamné. Même s'il nageait jusqu'à la berge, ils le chasseraient comme du gibier, jusqu'à l'éliminer. Puis il était gelé, il n'avait pas le courage de vraiment se dégager de cette gange de boue et de choses plus odieuses encore. Glisser au fil de l'eau était plus reposant... Avec un soupir, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, résigné à ne plus jamais bouger.

**xXx**

_"Se rebeller" n'est ce pas la chose à la mode maintenant -  
>Dans le rythme tes yeux fixent les miens -<br>Ne penses tu pas que nous étions bien trop lents?  
><em>_Alors viens tu es des nôtres_

**xXx**

"Hé, toi!"

Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux, et perdit son équilibre. Un instant, il eut la tête plongée dans l'eau, puis battit des bras pour retrouver la surface. Il avala un peu du liquide infâme, crut sombrer.

Puis une main gigantesque fendit l'eau et l'attrapa, et il fut sorti de la rivière. Incrédule, il se laissa déposer aux pieds d'une demoiselle richement habillée. Qui... pouvait-elle être? Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux clairs. Cela devait être une princesse. Et lui qui était couvert de boue et d'immondices... Complètement abasourdi, il bafouilla, chercha ses mots.

"On attendait plus que toi. Tu viens?"

**xXx**

_Un accord et tes yeux me fixent -  
>Ne peux-tu voir que ce n'est pas une blague<br>Ce tableau classe mais factice que nous voyons_

* * *

><p><strong>xXx Seyram et Jeanne xXx<strong>

Seyram avait faim. Il ne lui importait pas qu'il soit plus de deux heures du matin, elle avait faim, et elle savait exactement où les bons sembei étaient rangés, alors elle était partie en quête. Dans l'auberge silencieuse, elle était sortie dans le couloir, avait glissé le long de l'escalier, courru à la cuisine. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un instant pour escalader les placards et trouver son trésor.

Ayant pioché quelques gâteaux, la demoiselle commença à trottiner sur le chemin du retour. Personne ne l'avait vue, elle était en sécurité...

Soudain, un bruit à sa gauche; elle se figea.

**xXx**

_Penses-tu que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer?  
>N'est-il pas bizarre que nous pensions tous pareil?<br>"Ce n'est pas si mal, si?"  
>Tu ouvres les yeux et tu tends ta main fatiguée<em>

**xXx**

Seyram savait que Mikky serait fâché de la trouver debout, surtout avec des miettes sur les babines, alors elle s'aplatit contre le mur, espérant qu'on ne la voit pas.

"... Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais."

Ce n'était pas la voix de Mikky. Surprise, Seyram leva la tête, et distingua deux yeux rouges la regardant depuis la table. Ah... Les X-Laws étaient restés là, trop fatigués pour rentrer chez eux...

Seyram se releva et avança jusqu'à l'autre fille, qui cilla.

"Je peux t'aider?"

La petite tendit la main et déposa un gâteau sur les genoux de Jeanne.

**xXx**

_Hurles ces mots sans valeur et jettes-les au loin  
>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais chacun d'eux m'appelle<br>Et tout cela m'aide à regarder vers l'avant_

* * *

><p><strong>xXx Marco xXx<strong>

Il se découpait dans le paysage grisâtre comme s'il avait été collé dans l'image. Debout au sommet d'une colline, il sentait le vent glisser contre son costume, ébouriffer ses cheveux, faire claquer sa cape. Il devait bander tous ses maigres muscles pour ne pas reculer, mais cela ne faisait que contribuer à l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. A une cinquantaine de mètres, la mer italienne venait se heurter aux cailloux de la plage, et l'écume portée par le vent venait frapper son visage.

En cet instant, il se sentait comme un super-héros, ou le commandant d'une armée de légionnaires.

**xXx**

_Adieu demain, bonjour à un autre jour et  
>"Dis dis ce monde était vraiment plutôt méchant et<br>Dis peut-être que je ne faisais pas trop attention mais -  
>Voilà la fin de tout ça<em>

**xXx**

Quiconque l'aurait vu, cependant, n'aurait pas partagé son sentiment. Il s'en fallait de beaucoup pour qu'on soit impressionné par ce jeune enfant maigrichon, aux cheveux sales et longs. Sa cape de héros n'était qu'un pauvre torchon de vaisselle rouge, son costume se résumait en un tas de haillons aux teintes fades, et son visage était barré de lunettes trop petites. Une matrone aurait noté ses joues rouges de froid, aurait critiqué la mère indigne, et surtout absente.

Mais Marco s'en fichait bien. En cet instant, il était roi.

"En avant," qu'il cria, avant de se précipiter vers le soleil levant.

**xXx**

_Désormais abordant ce monde que nous appelons la vraie vie  
><em>_Jusqu'à ces fantasmes de guerre qui n'en finissent jamais  
><em>_Je suppose que ce n'est pas un jeu_


	38. Love, such as it ends

**Nom**: Love, such as it ends

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim'**: Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack**: Such as it ends (Ludo)

**Personnages/Pairing**: Mikkei, LuKa, HaoJ, Matys, Meerco, ReTam (oui, je m'amuse énormément à écrire ces noms de ships! C'est précisé plus bas, mais pouvez-vous deviner qui est qui ici? *sort*)

**Note**:Le chapitre censé paraître y'a deux semaines. Donc note d'il y a deux semaines:

Hm... celui là est bizarre. Avant de partir en cours ce matin j'ai cherché en catastrophes les paroles de mes chansons préférées de Ludo, parce que certaines (_All the stars in Texas, Whipped Cream, Such as it Ends, Too tired to Wink_) me rappelaient l'ambiance que Koba et moi avons beaucoup utilisé ces temps-ci et qui nous plaît à l'une et à l'autre, l'ambiance crado des bars. Et comme qu'on s'est dit, ça colle très bien à Rackist et Kanna. (Et pour moi, les X-Laws plus généralement, mais shh).

Donc je voulais faire une série sur Rackist et Kanna avec des tunes de Ludo.

Puis je me suis rappelée que Ludo avait aussi chanté _Safe in the Dark_, qui colle très bien à Rackist et Jeanne/Marco.

Puis en lisant les lyrics exacts de _Such as it Ends_, je voyais un HJ. _All the Stars in Texas_ colle bien au LuKa, mais mériterait tout un chapitre ou toute une songfic parce que wah! super UA!

... Donc j'ai du revoir mes plans. Et voilà comment arrive un chapitre distinctement musical, mais avec des couples plutôt variés. All the Stars... aura une songfic ou quelque chose. Waaah j'adore Ludo.

PS: Après l'avertissement (très gentil!) de Koba, j'enlève les vrais lyrics pour mettre une traduction plus ou moins proche pour respecter les règles du site uhu

* * *

><p><em>Voilà des jours que je perds le sommeil<em>

_Dans ta quête tu traverses les déserts et les grottes_

_Tes cartes postales me frappent par vagues_

_M'aiguillonnant tristement __avec les chansons d'hier_

**Keiko & Mikihisa**

Keiko se demandait, parfois, si elle avait jamais compris son époux; mais ce qui était bien sûr, c'est qu'après la naissance des jumeaux, la compréhension entre eux avait disparu.

Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'il cherchait dans les épreuves qu'il s'infligeait. Croyait-il racheter sa fuite par l'exploit? C'était bien de la fuite. Elle, elle devait s'occuper de Yoh, lui laver les oreilles, le consoler...

Alors, de temps en temps, elle lui envoyait des photos de l'enfant (pas d'elle, jamais d'elle), par esprit interposé. Et il lui renvoyait des cartes postales des différents lieux où il se trouvait.

Sans paroles.

* * *

><p><em>L'amour tel qu'il se finit<em>

_Brisant les cœurs qui refusent de plier_

_Ferme les portes par lesquelles tu écoutais_

_Love tel qu'il se finit_

_On recommencera dans les flammes_

_Et à la fin, je serai avec toi_

**Rackist & Kanna**

Rien n'avait été possible avant. Kanna méprisait l'ancien prêtre, haïssait le X-Law. Rackist trouvait ses mimiques déplacées, comme collées à la hâte sur le corps d'une gamine. Une gamine énervante, en plus.

Mais après, il y avait eu le rituel initiatique. Le Shaman Millénaire avait lavé les taches que l'ancien monde avait laissé sur eux pendant cette épreuve. Ils étaient passés à travers ses flammes purificatrices, et à partir de là...

Et bien, à partir de là, ils avaient tout à recommencer. En premier lieu, il allait falloir retrouver des clopes, parce qu'apparemment elles ne survivaient que mal aux rituels.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà des jours que tu brûles<em>

_En cherchant à rassembler toutes les figurines de glaise_

_Tu sais qu'ils ne pourront pas tous être sauvés_

_Laisse les faibles_

_Trouve un coin d'ombre_

**Hao & Jeanne**

Comme un bouclier humain, Jeanne se tient entre la flamme vive de la colère du roi et le reste de l'humanité. Une petite idiote, vraiment, mais Hao est capricieux, et elle l'amuse.

"Rien ne t'appartiendra plus, si tu continues," prévient-il, faussement prévenant. "Tiens-tu à ces six milliards d'individus? Je comprends pour tes idiots... Tamao... Mais tout les autres, franchement..."

Elle ne répond pas. Sa voix, comme de nombreuses autres choses, ne lui appartient plus. Elle attend qu'il fixe son prix.

Mais Hao est capricieux, et son caprice du jour, c'est la clémence.

Un tas de cendres l'amuserait beaucoup moins, raisonne-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>L'amour tel qu'il se finit<em>

_Brisant les cœurs qui refusent de plier_

_Ferme les portes par lesquelles tu écoutais_

_Love tel qu'il se finit_

_On recommencera dans les flammes_

_Et à la fin, je serai avec toi_

**Mathilda & Lyserg**

Mathilda croyait posséder un cœur solide. Auprès d'Hao elle avait appris à recouvrir cette possible faiblesse d'une écorce épaisse, impénétrable.

Même devant Lyserg, ses sourires, ses promesses, ses suppliques, la sorcière était restée de marbre.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait, au seuil de la mort, le cœur en miettes et la poitrine traîtreusement douloureuse. En cet instant où tout la lâchait -son cher Seigneur fou de rage, ses sœurs évanouies dans le vent, lui qui n'était pas là- elle se souvint vaguement d'une histoire de chêne et de roseau.

Son âme s'éteignit avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive accourant auprès d'elle.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai été absent si longtemps<em>

_Mais tu étais là_

_Tu as l'air si fatiguée_

_Maintenant s'il te plaît mon amour laisse-moi prendre ce fardeau sur mes épaules_

_Et on pourra peut-être rentrer à la maison_

**Marco & Meene**

Elle prit l'attaque pour lui, par réflexe, par instinct. Etalé sous elle, Marco fut coupé du monde, de la bataille au-dessus d'eux. Et il comprit ce qui la motivait dans ce court instant. Elle le protégeait, encore et toujours, parce que...

Il prit sa décision, et se redressa, faisant attention à sa hanche lacérée. "Je te ramène." Elle se débattit un peu: Jeanne avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça... Mais il l'arrêta d'un mot. "Ils se débrouilleront sans nous."

C'était à elle de devenir le centre de son monde, comme il avait été le sien.

* * *

><p><em>L'amour tel qu'il se finit<em>

_Brisant les cœurs qui refusent de plier_

_Ferme les portes par lesquelles tu écoutais_

_Love tel qu'il se finit_

_On recommencera dans les flammes_

_Et à la fin, je serai avec toi_

**Ren & Tamao**

Ren avait un cœur fier, indomptable, et un goût de la grandeur démesuré. Alors évidemment, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague quand son cœur s'était mis à désirer cette fille-là. Tamao n'avait rien de grand. L'expression "un brin de fille" semblait créé pour elle. Alors il avait ignoré la douleur, et s'était marié à quelqu'un de son niveau.

Quand, deux ans plus tard, il se vit seul et misérable, il voulut revenir; mais il arrivait trop tard.

D'autres avaient su remarquer la grandeur de la jeune devineresse, et elle avait depuis longtemps oublié l'étincelle d'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.


	39. Les orbes miroitantes

**Nom**: Les orbes miroitantes

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim'**: Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack**: Stomp on the Ground (version Nightcore - BOCOUP moins pour le sens que pour l'énergie que ça donne)

**Personnages/Pairing**: Boris, Marco, Mamy, Jeanne, Manta, Rackist, Tamao

**Note**:

Le titre est une métaréférence *ricane* beaucoup de gens se moquent des fanficeurs "débutants" qui décrivent avec passion les yeux de leurs persos comme des "orbes de X couleur" des "lacs" etc. Bon je dis pas que c'est pas en général ridicule, mais je trouve ça plutôt inoffensif comme expression, et ce qui est très intéressant c'est de voir à quel point on se contamine les uns les autres - en lisant des fics on trouve ça, on le réutilise sans réfléchir, d'autres nous lisent... C'est fascinant *sort*

Un poil de steam(? y'a tellement de Xpunk maintenant je sais plus)punk, de wish fulfillment, de théories à ma sauce, mais tout devrait être compréhensible.

Sujet qui me touche de près, vu que je suis une taupe myope qui peut pas voir à plus de six mètres. Enfin en ce moment j'ai des lentilles de vue... que j'ai tendance à porter bieeen trop longtemps et la nuit et toujours mais chuut.

* * *

><p>Boris porte des lunettes très distinguées, du moins à son goût. Il n'en a aucun besoin, et pourtant il prend chaque opportunité de les chausser et, si possible, de s'assoir dans un coin avec un livre qu'il ne lit pas, prenant la pose. Il se trouve bien plus classieux ainsi que le prêtre miteux ou que son grand rival.<p>

Yamada le supporte un temps, parce que c'est assez ridicule pour le faire rire. Puis il les fauche un jour, et Mathilda marche "malencontreusement" dessus. Kanna ne laisse personne faire la leçon au "démon roux", et Boris se retrouve sans lunettes.

* * *

><p>Marco casse ses lunettes en moyenne une fois par semaine. Ou il les perd. Ou "on" (ahem, John ou Kevin) les lui vole. Alors il en a semé dans tout le navire, au point qu'on s'assied régulièrement dessus. Il en a mis au-dessus des placards, vu qu'il est assez grand pour les atteindre. Entre les briques de lait. Dans les vestiaires du gymnase et de la piscine. Et, aussi, dans les uniformes de ses lieutenants.<p>

Jeanne se rend compte, très tard, si tard, pourquoi il a insisté pour coudre des poches "à lunettes" au niveau du cœur de ses hommes.

* * *

><p>Pour être un bon Shaman, il faut avoir les deux pieds enfoncés dans le sol et la tête baignant dans les nuages, avoir trouvé son équilibre; mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'existe qu'un équilibre fixe, ou que tout le monde doit avoir le même.<p>

Samy a toujours été aveugle. Pourtant, grâce à son esprit, elle sait tout des couleurs, elle peut expérimenter tous les sports, lire tous les livres. Mamy a du mal à comprendre, parce qu'elle, très myope, n'utilise pas son camarade ainsi, mais Samy est confiante. Son esprit remplace ses yeux et elle est en équilibre.

* * *

><p>Jeanne est totalement inconsciente du problème, au départ. Elle a toujours vu le monde de cette façon-là, après tout, avec des couleurs pâles et parfois des points noirs juste au centre de sa vision. Mais tout le monde voit de cette façon, n'est-ce pas?<p>

C'est quand Tamao lui parle de ses peintures si vives et puissantes que Jeanne a l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de totalement différent. Tout va très vite ensuite, elle apprend de nouvelles choses sur l'albinisme, sur ses yeux... Suffisamment pour se soigner elle-même, et quand elle a fini c'est un nouveau monde qui s'ouvre devant elle.

* * *

><p>En grandissant, Manta se trouve un certain talent pour inventer des bricoles qui pallient à son absence de pouvoir de "vrai" Shaman. Et celle qui a le plus de succès, c'est sans doute les lunettes analytiques.<p>

C'est en dépeçant la Cloche de l'Oracle de Chocolove qu'il comprend la technique des Paches. Alors il réplique les instruments de calcul pour se faire une paire de lunettes. Il n'a besoin que de braquer son regard sur un Shaman ou un esprit pour avoir ses caractéristiques- d'une commande pour apprendre son histoire- et tout cela, si ça arrive un peu tard, l'amuse énormément.

* * *

><p>C'est un jour qu'il relit l'Ancien Testament que Rackist s'en rend compte. Il connaît les textes par cœur - mais il doit bien admettre qu'il voit flou. Alors il se frotte les yeux, sans résultat.<p>

Il cherche à rester discret; trouver des lunettes lui semble trop compliqué. Mais Kanna finit par le voir, et, évidemment, le bruit se répand.

Penaud, le prêtre va voir son maître, ennuyé de lui causer du souci. Au lieu de ça, Hao le fait se pencher, pose sa main sur ses paupières, et il n'y paraît plus.

"Un rapace se doit d'avoir l'oeil acéré," explique-t-il ensuite.

* * *

><p>Tamao a découvert les lentilles colorées en revenant à Tokyo après le tournoi. Au départ, elle n'a fait que les observer de loin, intimidée. Mais lorsque Jeanne la visite et remarque les regards qu'elle lance à un certain étalage, elle lui propose d'essayer à deux. Jeanne prend du bleu, Tamao du vert; elles ont la chance de trouver des bonnes lentilles, et ça ne fait pas mal, la couleur est sympa, et si Jeanne est amusée, Tamao est fascinée.<p>

Bientôt tous les jours elle a des yeux de couleur différente, et ceux que ça dérangent peuvent aller se faire voir.


	40. The Ren

**Nom**: The Ren

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim'**: Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack**: How The Mighty Fall (Fall Out Boy)

**Personnages/Pairing**: Reanne, Rennie, HoRen, RHao, MaRen, ReTam

**Note**:

Tous les pairings avec Ren qui peuvent m'intéresser/intéressent des amis donc m'intéressent pasque quand on m'explique bien j'aime pratiquement tout sauf celui que vous savez, mébon ça c'est pour des raisons toutes autres que celles liées aux dynamiques de couple (même si j'aime pas les leurs non plus, scrogneugneu, et que je vais donc les écrire tels que je les vois pas écrit parce que screw that).

... Il m'inspire tellement pas, c'est flippant.

Ils avaient tous environ 200 mots au début! Grmble. Y'a trop à construire pour juste cent mots.

... Le 4 éclaire le 3? En quelque sorte. _hin hin hin_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Jeanne<br>**

Jeanne sait très bien ce qu'il fait quand il la contacte. Tao Industries est une entreprise gigantesque; elle est son seul concurrent. Et puis elle est ancrée en Europe, et c'est le marché qu'il vise désormais.

Elle le laisse venir, se fait innocente, se fait proie facile, et il tombe dans tous les panneaux.

Quand il apprend qu'elle "vend" toutes ses actions dans leur domaine commun, il s'inquiète. Sait-elle quelque chose? Si les actions sont dévaluées, il risque gros. Alors il vend tout.

Le lendemain, elle a tout acheté, et il est en difficulté.

Le voilà prévenu, cet arrogant monsieur.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Nichrome<br>**

Les Soldats retraversent les Plantations. Ren marche devant, agité. Dans le Great Spirits, il n'a pas eu le temps de parler à Chrome. Il n'a pas pu s'excuser...

Puis Ren pénètre sa Plantation, et soudain il voit Nichrome, bien vivant, discuter avec son frère fantôme. Il pile. L'adolescent a été ressuscité?

Chrome le voit, l'appelle. "Je parlais justement de toi," fait le fantôme, terriblement enthousiaste. "Après tout vu les problèmes financiers de la tribu, tu es la meilleure personne pour aider Nichrome! Tu ne vas pas refuser, hein?"

Embarras de part et d'autre. Voilà qu'ils vont devoir cohabiter un moment.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Horokeu<br>**

Ren a tout juste découvert les jeux vidéos, et il est fier de ses progrès. Mais Horo-Horo y joue depuis qu'il est gamin, et il semble bien que le grand Ren va perdre.

Cela est inacceptable. D'autant que la façon dont se tient l'Aïnu est très distrayante: assis tout au bord du fauteuil, il semble sautiller sur ses jambes, faisant rebondir toute son anatomie.

Alors Ren en profite. D'une pichenette, il pousse son camarade à terre, et gagne.

"S-sale tricheur!"

Sourire supérieur.

"C'est pas ma faute si tu te tiens mal. Quand tu arrêteras de gigoter, tu tomberas peut-être moins."

* * *

><p><strong>4. Hao<br>**

D'abord, Ren pense que c'est le stress. Vu qu'Hao est venu le voir en personne, c'est normal que son cerveau se méfie et s'inquiète. Mais bientôt, il se rend à l'évidence: soit Hao le poursuit- soit il devient fou.

Alors il cherche la solitude. Et là son hallucination le rejoint. Pourquoi le suit-il partout?

"Cela s'appelle être amoureux, petit Ren. C'est flatteur."

Voilà qui est ridicule. "Amoureux mon cul. Va sauter de la falaise pour voir si j'y suis," articule-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Déjà des propositions? Décidément, je sens qu'on va s'amuser."

... Il est pas dans le pétrin.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Marion<br>**

Quand Ren est au Funbari Onsen, on ne voit que lui. Même Marion, qui a du mal à lire le langage corporel, peut sentir cette assurance qui définit chacun de ces gestes.

Parfois elle se demande comment il fait. Cet homme qui ricane est un meurtrier, mais cela ne semble plus l'affecter.

Cela la rassure. Elle non plus ne songe pas trop au sang qu'elle a sur les mains. Elle pensait que c'était à cause de son cerveau; mais Ren est pareil.

Un jour, il l'invite à discuter. Et Marion, qui déteste parler avec de nouvelles personnes, acquiesce et s'assoit.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Tamao<strong>

Quand Ren revient au Funbari Onsen, une surprise l'attend. La frêle maîtresse de maison, qu'il avait toujours trouvée mignonne-mais-sans-plus, gentille et serviable, est maintenant d'une beauté à la Kanna, féroce et dure, et surtout elle est froide.

Surpris, il se trouve à la cajoler, la courtiser presque, sans comprendre pourquoi il est si affecté.

"Je ne suis pas une princesse attendant le baiser merveilleux," fait Tamao d'une voix froide lorsqu'elle en a assez. "Si vous voulez vous intéresser à moi maintenant, ce sera selon mes règles, et selon mes voeux. Vu?"

C'est tout vu. Voilà le grand Ren tout émotionné.


	41. The Girls' Corner

**N****om:** The Girls' Corner

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim**': Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, les headcanons et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack:** This little girl (Cady Groves) (j'aime bien le rythme. Girl power. Versions nightcorées sont cool aussi.)

**Personnages**/**Pairing**: Rutheanne, LiliTura, Meenna, Anika, TaMathi, MaSamy, JeaMao, Keiran, Matheanne (oui, j'aime vous saouler avec des noms incompréhensibles).

Aura un pendant, the Boys' corner. En gros, j'ai des pairings straighty pasque j'ai commencé à genre 11 ans et le yaoi/slash était considéré par les Plus Grandes comme dégueu/nul. Ce qui est, bien sûr, odieux/pas malin, mais c'est influençable les gosses. Donc il est grand temps que je me demande quelles relations m'intéresseraient.

Il y a du crack là dedans, je dis pas. Il y en a qui sont moins du crack et plutôt des hypothèses.

Le LiliTura est dans l'anim/dans un AU ou Hao ne tue pas Lili. Le Meenna est un AU aussi. Mathi reste trans forever, et le MathiXJj se passe dans Echecs, avec les deux donzelles un peu plus âgées.

* * *

><p><span>Pour vivre heureuses, vivons cachées.<span> (RuthXJeanne)

Dans le noir, il n'y a pas besoin de masques. Se cacher n'a plus de sens quand on ne voit rien: les secrets perdent leur sens. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles se retrouvent à la nuit, sans armure, sans Over-Soul. Les petites heures du matin, elles les passent main dans la main, jouant les équilibristes sur les toits en riant comme des enfants. Quand elles sont fatiguées, elles s'allongent, discutent. Parfois elles font un peu plus.

Un jour, après un saut particulièrement osé, elles entendent un rire. A quelques pas, la silhouette moqueuse d'un certain Shaman de Feu les regarde.

...

Le cœur de la plus jeune manque un battement.

Hao. Quelque chose comme un glas sonne dans sa tête. Maintenant quelqu'un sait; maintenant elles vont être séparées, chacun sous son masque, dans son rôle; ça la terrorise.

Mais après une pause, Rutherford lève un élégant doigt d'honneur à l'attention du brun. Jeanne la regarde avec de grands yeux; ça fait rire Hao. Rutherford ne lui prête plus aucune attention. La main serrée autour du poignet de sa cadette, elle s'éloigne en quelques bonds. Par bonheur, Hao ne les suit pas.

Leur petit monde secret va pouvoir persister encore un peu.

* * *

><p><span>Renaître à trente ans<span> (LiliraraXDatura)

Après la visite de Yoh, Lilirara se voit dépositaire d'une nouvelle mission. Elle n'a plus à semer la mort; maintenant elle va être instrument de connaissance, de progrès pour ces Shamans en chemin vers le combat.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est à cause de ce sentiment, mais lorsqu'elle voit arriver Datura et les siens, la jeune femme - plus si jeune, c'est fou mais elle a vieilli en une nuit, elle le sent - quelque chose dans sa poitrine se met à battre plus fort.

"Salut," que fait la nouvelle arrivante. "Tu nous hébergerais pour la nuit?"

Lilirara se sent fondre.

...

Tout en elle donne des frissons à la Seminoa, cette peau si sombre, ces cheveux qui volent autour d'elle comme une couronne d'or noir, cet éclat dans ces yeux. Datura ne semble pas sourire souvent; entre le moment où ils sont arrivés et la fin de leur initiation, elle est restée froide, hautaine. Ce n'est qu'au dîner qu'elle semble s'ouvrir pour la remercier.

Lilirara l'observe et sent une joie douce-amère l'envahir. Après tout, il ne va rien se passer, pense-t-elle.

Au cœur de la nuit, une ombre se glisse dans sa chambre, et finalement il se passe plein de choses.

* * *

><p><span>Le charme des sirènes<span> (MeeneXKanna)

Il y a des choses qu'on dit faites "sur un coup de tête", "sans réfléchir". Généralement, les décisions dont on parle ainsi sont estimées mauvaises; mais ils n'en savent rien. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être déchirée ainsi, entre _le devoir la loyauté la peur l'envie de vivre _et tout le reste - et, à la fin, de choisir le plus fou juste pour que ça s'arrête.

Pendant qu'Hao la présente à son groupe, cependant, Meene n'en est plus là. Elle a honte de sa trahison. Elle garde les yeux au sol.

Sans remarquer la fumeuse qui la fixe.

...

Lorsque la réunion prend fin, Meene reste là, les bras ballants, perdue. Rackist est en mission, il ne peut pas l'aider; les autres la regardent avec méfiance.

Soudain elle entend le grattement d'un briquet et, se retournant, voit la jeune femme de son âge s'approcher tranquillement. Elle a une cigarette au bec, et vient de l'allumer; elle en propose une à l'ancienne X-Law.

"Non merci," fait celle-ci, s'attirant un ricanement.

"Tu t'y mettras.  
>- Jamais," promet-elle, le ventre noué.<p>

Kanna lève les sourcils, le briquet immobile entre elles. "C'est un défi?"

Meene n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle vient de déclencher.

* * *

><p><span>Escarmouches domestiques <span>(AnnaXPirika)

Le premier incident semble, en rétrospective, inévitable. Après tout, l'auberge a beau être grande, quand quelqu'un laisse traîner ses affaires, ça se voit. Anna en a assez de demander à Yoh de ramasser les bandanas roses et les vêtements éparpillés par Pirika. La petite intrigante chercherait-elle à lui piquer son fiancé?

Ce jour-là, elle tombe sur une trousse de maquillage. Agacée, elle décide de fouiller, rien que pour énerver sa rivale.

Pirika la trouve alors, un tube de mascara ouvert dans les mains. Ça la fait beaucoup rire.

"Si vous voulez, je vous montrerai comment on en met," lance-t-elle, royale.

...

Le second incident arrive le soir même. Les garçons sont partis en ville, mais Anna n'a pas voulu venir. C'est bien mieux de regarder sa série en grignotant des sembeis, tranquille.

Sauf qu'en fait, elle n'est pas seule, et pas tranquille.

Pirika commente chacun des plans. Au bout de la dixième remarque, la blonde l'attrape par le menton, et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'embrassée croit rêver.

"Tu parles trop," explique Anna en la lâchant et en retournant à sa série. Pirika n'ose pas bouger, ni même la regarder tellement son visage est rouge.

Faudra qu'elle parle plus souvent.

* * *

><p><span>Les gâteaux nous sauveront tous<span> (TamaoXMathi)

Mathilda est en mission d'espionnage. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est facilement distraite. Et là, une vision rose à travers la fenêtre du Funbari Onsen attire irrésistiblement son regard.

Discrètement, elle observe la jeune fille par la fenêtre. Tamao est en train de préparer de la pâte à gâteaux, du moins elle le suppose car ses connaissances culinaires ne sont pas des meilleures. Jack se glisse à travers le mur, et l'odeur qu'il transmet fait chavirer Mathilda. Si elle pouvait se précipiter à l'intérieur et lui dérober ces pâtisseries! ... Et peut-être la pâtissière avec...

Rêveuse, elle s'assoit contre le mur.

...

Alors que la nuit tombe Tamao remarque quelque chose, dehors. Elle ouvre la fenêtre, se penche. Et découvre qu'une petite sorcière s'est endormie sur le patio!

Malgré sa surprise, Tamao ne sort pas immédiatement. Elle doit finir la vaisselle - sinon Anna va crier - et puis elle doit sortir ses gâteaux du four, les faire refroidir un peu. Enfin, sans se presser elle prépare un plateau, deux tasses de thé, deux gâteaux, et sort.

Quand elle réveille Mathilda, celle-ci lui offre un regard d'entière dévotion.

Il n'y a pas que les garçons qui pensent avec leur ventre, songe Tamao avec amusement.

* * *

><p><span>L'acte défendu<span> (MamyXSamy)

Certains proverbes doivent être expérimentés par soi-même. Par exemple, "il ne faut pas réveiller le loup qui dort."

Après s'être ennuyée toute la journée, Mamy a soif d'attention. Et pas de n'importe qui: elle a besoin d'attention de sa camarade favorite, la douce Samy qui, pour l'instant, lit avec attention un écrit sacré.

Alors pour la forcer à lâcher son texte poussiéreux, Mamy lui pique ses lunettes.

Au bout de deux secondes et demie, la jeune femme se demande comment elle a pu penser que ce serait une bonne idée. Le regard de Samy promet une mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

...

Alors elle est obligée de fuir à toutes jambes, poursuivie par une Furie à moitié aveugle mais pleine de rage. Elle passe devant une Sâti surprise, entre deux Myôho qui grognent, au-dessus d'une Komeri qui en éclate de rire.

Et quand elle se croit enfin en sécurité, un grand choc la précipite au sol. Un instant, elle ne peut pas respirer, puis elle prend conscience de jambes autour de ses cuisses, de mains qui lui maintiennent les bras immobiles, de longues mèches qui caressent son visage.

"C'est malin," gronde la jeune femme assise sur sa taille. "Tu les as cassées."

* * *

><p><span>Les papillons de Noël<span> (JeanneXTamao)

Tous les ans, Jeanne et Tamao s'attellent à la création de cartes de vœux. La tradition, européenne au départ, a plu à la jeune Japonaise, alors avec précaution elle dessine des croquis sur des feuilles de carton fin. Ensuite, Jeanne écrit un message gentil à l'intérieur, et Tamao revient pour colorer le tout avec ses aquarelles délicates. Bref c'est tout un processus, ça leur prend l'après-midi, et elles s'appliquent.

Leurs mains se frôlent, leurs mèches se mélangent; dès qu'elles relèvent les yeux elles s'échangent des regards complices. Bref, heureusement que Marco n'est jamais avec elles dans ces moments-là: il exploserait.

...

Pendant que la peinture et l'encre sèchent, les deux filles vont s'affairer en cuisine pour préparer des douceurs. Jeanne s'est spécialisée dans les gâteaux à la cannelle, ce qui à l'avantage de faire un cadeau simple et facile à envoyer pour les amis qu'elles ne peuvent rejoindre pour l'instant. Enfin, ça c'est le but avoué, parce que malgré toutes leurs précautions, elles finissent toujours par en manger plus qu'elles n'en envoient. Selon Jeanne, c'est que la plupart du temps Tamao en vole un; elle est donc obligée d'en chasser les miettes jusque sur ses lèvres.

Après, les choses se brouillent.

* * *

><p><span>Celles qui méritaient mieux<span> (KeikoXRan)

Quand leurs bouches se trouvent et que les draps se plissent, Keiko parvient à oublier qui elle est. C'est reposant, quelque part, de se trouver embrassée, manipulée, dévorée, tout en dévorant à son tour. Cela fait si longtemps, pour elle!

Evidemment, autour de ces embrassades, il y a de nombreuses précautions. Elles louent une chambre aux limites du Village. Il y a de nombreux mots de passe. Elles ne sortent et ne rentrent pas ensemble. Elles font mine de se détester. Toutes ces précautions doivent empêcher quiconque de savoir qui s'embrasse derrière les volets fermés, et pour l'instant, cela fonctionne.

...

Ces rencontres n'ont aucune répercussion sur leur vie à l'extérieur. Si sacrifier le fils de l'autre pouvait garantir la victoire, la gloire et la vie de leur enfant, Keiko ne se ment pas: l'une comme l'autre le ferait sans hésitation.

Ce qui pose la question, pourquoi le font-elles, alors? Est-ce que c'est parce que leurs époux sont aussi odieux l'un que l'autre, l'un trop absent, l'autre trop présent? Est-ce parce qu'elles trouvent en l'autre une sorte de compréhension, de paix?

Ran trouve qu'elle réfléchit trop. Qu'importe les raisons, ça leur plaît, ça leur fait du bien. Pourquoi chercher plus loin?

* * *

><p><span>A l'ombre des couteaux<span> (JeanneXMathilda)

Quand Mathilda lui proposa - enfin, c'était censé être une proposition, mais Hao était dans le coin, donc c'était un challenge - de lui servir de cible pour lui montrer comme elle lançait bien ses couteaux, Jeanne commença par la dévisager comme une folle furieuse. Puis, comme c'était un challenge, elle accepta. La rousse ne la vit pas trembler, ni fermer les yeux alors que les couteaux sifflaient autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle vint récupérer ses armes, Jeanne n'avait pas bougé. Les deux demoiselles, rouges de concentration et de stress, restèrent un instant de trop à se dévisager, avant de se détourner, encore plus rouges.

...

Marion était assez possessive de nature. Mathilda était sa sœur, et donc elle lui appartenait, à elle toute seule (bon, d'accord, à Kanna aussi). Jeanne était gentille, assez intelligente et calme pour ne pas l'énerver... mais cela ne signifiait pas que la blonde était prête à partager sa sœur avec la nouvelle venue.

Quand Hao prétexta que Jeanne devenait trop envahissante et la colla dans une nouvelle tente, avec Mathilda comme seule camarade de chambre, Marion bouda tant que Jeanne dut battre en retraite. Et, si l'on écoutait Opachô, c'était seulement en partie parce qu'elle devait de nouveau cohabiter avec Hao.


	42. The Boys' Corner

**Nom: The Boys' Corner**

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim':** Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack:** Je vais t'aimer (Michel Sardoux) ((Oui, j'ai vu _La famille Bélier _y'a pas longtemps! *très bon public pour ça* Mais en même temps, c'est les chansons de mon père et de mon enfance. Il paraît qu'une fois je - petite - chantais celle-là à tue tête en rentrant à l'appart, et ce devant une vieille dame de l'immeuble.))

**Personnages/Pairing: **ReHao, Yolys, HoRen, AsaDai, NamaThal, Haeyote, RyoZen, Rennie, BillBlock, LysHao, MarcHans, JoRf, BoYam, AshiHao (oui, je m'amuse énormément à écrire ces noms de ships! C'est précisé plus bas, mais pouvez-vous deviner qui est qui ici? *sort*)

**Note:**

_Pendant du Girls' Corner, plus facile à remplir pasque les garçons se causent bocoup plus que les filles wonder why uhuhu. Mais, du coup, ça reste des 100mots, et pas des 200. Sinon vous seriez gâtés pourris._

_Pas de bisoux enflammés vraiment, mais en même temps je suis pas trop bisoux enflammés à part pour mes bébés donc bon. Y'en a quand même dans le BoYam, mais c'pas mignon._

_Also j'aime cette blague dans le RyoZen, vous pouvez pas savoir. Je l'aime tellement que sans faire gaffe, j'ai écrit ce drabble deux fois. Du coup j'ai modifié le second, pasque je l'aimais quand même, et Mathi a pris le contrôle du crayon._

_Pour le MarcHans, "nerd" c'est l'intello boutonneux, le "jock" c'est le sportif idiot mais doué pour son sport, ce sont des stéréotypes assez américains, très américains même. Mais je les vois bien comme ça. Also, ce couple n'existe ici que parce qu'ils sont les deux seuls que je peux voir en Maxie et Archie de ORAS - le grand nerd pas sportif et malingre et chihuahua-esque, Marco, et le super musclé un peu dark mais possiblement super énergique et impulsif, Hans. (Yep, je suis tombée profondément dans le hardenshipping/MaxieXArchie. I'm that bad.)_

_Le titre du AshiHao est directement inspiré du meme "senpai notice me" et de son équivalent inverse, "senpai noticed you". Aka, steuplé steuplé supérieur/maître/etc remarque moi, et maître/supérieur/truc t'a remarqué. Aka, leur relation (sans la seconde partie d'habitude.)_

_Crack, et d'autres pas tant que ça._

* * *

><p><span>Le pouvoir qui fascine: Ren X Hao<span>

Ren n'aurait pas imaginé que la chose la plus difficile dans sa vie auprès d'Hao serait les entraînements. Ils sont dirigés par des membres du groupe d'Hao, manquent chaque fois de le tuer. Cela l'énerve. Du coup, il perd encore plus souvent.

Le gong de Zang-Ching le cueille à l'estomac et il vole sur plusieurs mètres, perdant un instant conscience. Pourquoi est-il là? Il ne se sent pas progresser. Il n'arrive pas à oublier ceux qu'il considère les siens. Il n'atteindra pas le pouvoir ainsi.

"Allez, Ren," fait Hao d'une voix désinvolte.

Il rentrouvre les yeux. Une main gantée est ouverte pour lui. Et le jeune homme, attrapant sa main, se relève.

* * *

><p><span>Les vérités obscures: Yoh X Lyserg<span>

Il fait sombre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut vraiment distinguer son interlocuteur, même avec la lumière de la lune qui se reflète sur l'eau. Ce n'est pas grave. Ils préfèrent.

"Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu es parti," dit celui qui est resté.

"Je dois devenir plus fort pour ne pas te gêner," tente d'expliquer l'autre, qui ne s'est jamais senti à la hauteur.

"Je ne laisse pas les miens derrière moi." Le premier est têtu. "Tu peux rentrer quand tu veux.  
>- Merci," fait Lyserg, et ses doigts touchent ceux de Yoh avant qu'il ne reparte vers le navire.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Les goûts et les couleurs: Ren X Horo<span>

C'est d'une voix exaspérée qu'Horo-Horo annonce, dans le début de l'après-midi: "Bon, Anna m'envoie faire les courses, vous voulez quoi?"

Mais son agacement se mue en surprise quand il voit Ren se lever d'un bond. "Je viens."

Une pause. Horo-Horo, incrédule: "... Ren, t'es malade? Pourquoi tu m'aides?  
>- T'occupes," il répond, sur un ton qui met fin à toute discussion.<p>

Mais il a beau se faire discret, Horo finit par le choper dans l'allée des repas pour enfant alors qu'il vérifie ce dont il a besoin pour composer son menu. Maintenant, il est pas dans la mouise pour garantir le silence de l'andouille...

* * *

><p><span>L'orgueil entraîne la chute: Asaha X Daitarô<span>

Daitarô est moins doué et moins beau qu'Asaha, et il le sait. Mais il a l'énorme avantage d'avoir commencé beaucoup plus tôt. Et il est bien plus doué dans tout ce qui est social. Par exemple, la calligraphie: là où Asaha fait des pâtés et met une heure à écrire une page, Daitaro finit entièrement ses nombreux exercices, et sans se presser encore.

Quand il voit la frimousse frustrée d'Asaha couverte de taches d'encre, cependant, son orgueil laisse place à quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas définir.

Alors, comme ce sentiment nouveau l'énerve, il redouble d'efforts pour écraser son camarade.

* * *

><p><span>Embrassez le cuisinier: Thalim X Namari<span>

Thalim fait tout lui-même, dans son café, y compris les pâtisseries. Cela lui prend pas mal de temps, mais il aime ça.

Celui qui n'aime pas ça, c'est Namari. Quand Thalim fait ses gâteaux, il s'ennuie, et lui n'aime pas le sucre. Alors il l'embête. En mentionnant Hao à tout bout de champ, par exemple. Ou en faisant des blagues sales. Une fois, il en réussit une si bien que Thalim en laisse tomber un sachet de sucre glace, qui explose. Pris dans le nuage de poudre blanche, Thalim se met à éternuer violemment.

La surprise passée, ça fait bien rire Namari.

* * *

><p><span>Du danger d'éconduire les galants: Peyote X Hao<span>

Peyote, dès qu'il pose les yeux sur Hao, sent son cœur battre plus fort. Alors forcément, il accepte toutes les propositions; a cet instant, il le suivrait au bout du monde.

Il sait très bien que c'est mal. Le corps d'Hao a la finesse d'une fille, et surtout l'âge d'un enfant. Peyote adore cet adolescent d'une façon bien trop charnelle et violente, et, en tant qu'adulte, il s'en hait, parfois.

Quand il apprend qu'Hao lit les pensées, qu'il a donc toujours su ce que l'adulte éprouvait pour lui, Peyote sent son coeur se briser, devenant une lame de haine acérée.

* * *

><p><span>La plus belle blague du monde: Ryo X Zen<span>

Bill n'aime pas beaucoup les deux Boz. Ils sont bruyants, idiots, ils créent des problèmes à tout le monde. Cependant, il n'aime pas les changements, et ça fait quelques jours qu'il trouve ces deux idiots un peu silencieux et effacés. Sont-ils en train d'échafauder un plan, une trahison? Alors il en parle à Blocken. "Je les trouve pas très gais en ce moment."

Cela fait rire son camarade, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. "Ah si, je t'assure, ils sont très très gays en ce moment! C'est juste qu'ils ne dorment pas beaucoup," répond l'homme Lego entre deux ricanements mécaniques.

...

Bill a moyennement aimé de se faire plaisanter ainsi par Blocken, et a décidé de réutiliser cette blague le plus vite possible. Et la cible idéale, c'est Mathilda, qui est maussade de ne plus voir ses grands frères très souvent. Alors il l'appâte: "Dis, Math, les Boz, tu les trouves comment?"

Elle fronce le nez. "Ben pas en te demandant à toi, ça c'est sûr," qu'elle lance avant de partir vers les tentes. Blocken, non loin, éclate d'un grand rire, et Bill a soudain envie d'étrangler les deux ados boutonneux à l'origine de tout ça. Ça leur ferait les pieds.

* * *

><p><span>Dépasser le passé: Ren X Nichrome<span>

"Chrome t'a peut-être pardonné, mais pas moi."

Ren le sait bien. Mais il est là en partie parce que Chrome lui a demandé. "Et pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de moi.  
>- Ouais. Parce que je te déteste." Nichrome marche plus vite, pour le perdre, mais l'autre attrape son bras.<p>

"Et comme je t'ai battu, tu te détestes aussi. Alors vas-y. Frappe, défoule-toi, jusqu'à ce que je quitte ton esprit pour toujours," fait Ren, en offrant sa poitrine nue.

Nichrome ne semble pas comprendre. Il est figé, il rougit; à la fin des fins, il est incapable de frapper.

* * *

><p><span>Brawl and brains, le grand et le petit: Bill X Blocken<span>

Le monde d'Hao est une chaîne alimentaire, et Bill est tout en bas. Tout le monde a déjà un groupe: les filles restent entre elles, les Boz ne se quittent pas... Lui, il est tout seul, et il ne cadre pas avec les autres membres isolés. Trop grand pour Achille, trop sourd pour Peyote, trop rustre pour Turbein... Il est un monstre, même ici.

C'est alors qu'il est remarqué par Blocken. Le petit homme est son opposé: intelligent, fin, petit, il est tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Mais c'est lui crée une place dans ce nouveau monde étoilé.

* * *

><p><span>Embrasser les peurs anciennes: Hao X Lyserg<span>

Lyserg fait bonne figure, dans les Plantations. Il accepte Spirit of Fire, se fond dans la masse

Mais il est loin d'en avoir fini avec la haine, de soi et de l'autre, le Lyserg. Il continue d'être terrifié d'Hao tout en le détestant sourdement, comme il se terrifie lui-même dans sa violence et se hait d'être ainsi pétri de haine.

Hao ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer en le voyant ainsi, avant de le rejoindre en quelques pas. Evidemment, Lyserg est hostile; mais avec ou sans lui, Hao le fera grandir.

* * *

><p><span>Le nerd et le jock: Marco X Hans <span>

Hans est joueur, quand il rejoint les rangs des X-Laws. Marco et son sens de la décence, ses colères soudaines et sa morale de petit saint l'amusent énormément, alors il le plaisante, le touche, le provoque. Et Marco supporte sans rien dire, rouge de colère et peut-être d'autre chose.

Quand Meene rejoint leur groupe, pourtant, Marco cesse de tolérer les écarts de Hans. Chaque blague, chaque geste qui dépasse les limites strictes de son rôle est froidement réprimandé.

Hans, ça l'énerve. Il devient violent, incontrôlable; et c'est sans regret qu'il accepte l'ordre d'éloignement d'une Jeanne déchirée et incapable de comprendre.

* * *

><p><span>Les chaines modernes d'Andromaque: John X Porf<span>

Porf et John sont au bar ensemble. Pour consoler son capitaine de la perte de Meene- qui lui a signifié clairement ce matin qu'elle n'était pas intéressée - son camarade l'y a traîné, en lui disant qu'il y trouverait sûrement une fille aimable pour lui faire tout oublier.

Mais John, avec deux ou trois rhum dans le nez, déclare à qui veut l'entendre que toutes sont des thons à part sa déesse personnelle, avant de se tourner vers Porf. "Et toi, tu as vu un gars à ton goût?"

Embarrassé, l'intéressé esquive. Comment dire à un homme si visiblement amoureux d'une autre qu'on a que lui à l'esprit?

* * *

><p><span>La compétition détruit: Boris X Yamada<span>

C'est entre eux une haine viscérale le jour, où ils s'envoient des insultes dans leur langue respective, où ils se battent à la moindre provocation. Ils cherchent chacun à occuper la même place dans le groupe, et ils ne comptent pas la partager.

C'est entre eux une haine viscérale la nuit, qui laisse sur les deux du blond des griffures innombrables, sur les épaules du brun des morsures qui saignent. Il n'y a pas entre eux de rôles établis, chacun veut dominer l'autre et obtenir sa soumission.

Hao se demande s'il fait bien de les loger ensemble, mais tant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas avant d'avoir rempli leur rôle dans le tournoi...

* * *

><p><span>Senpai t'a remarqué: Achille X Hao<span>

Hao se demande parfois si tout le monde peut se réincarner, même les âmes éclatées et détruites. Il se pose principalement cette question quand il remarque Achille le regarder de loin, ou plutôt se planquer derrière quelque chose - une tente, un arbre, Bill - pour le mater en douce; il a l'impression de voir Daitaro de nouveau. Sauf que ce Daitaro dirige toute son attention sur lui. C'est logique, puisqu'il est le maître. Mais il doit admettre que c'est bien qu'agréable de le voir se tortiller, rougir, s'embarrasser du moindre geste équivoque...

Peut-être qu'il y a là une aventure à tenter.


	43. Les chaussons acérés

**Nom: **Les chaussons acérés

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim':** Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack:** Conquest of Spaces (Woodkid) (Les chansons de Woodkid vont bien à Marco!)

**Personnages/Pairing: **Marco (et Rackist)

**Note:** Drabbles et double drabble en fin.

La danse classique est un sport très exigeant et très dangereux; la moindre erreur se paie dans la chair, et demande une discipline intransigeante. Ca convient parfaitement à Marco, vous trouvez pas?

Cassez le mythe de la ballerine ultraféminine et fragile et ridicule, cassez le mythe d'un sport de "fillettes" qui ferait perdre leur appareillage aux garçons, cassez le mythe d'une mignonnerie jolie dont il faut se moquer. Les danseurs classiques, filles comme garçons, méritent tout votre respect.

Takei utilise ce truc pour - une fois de plus - se moquer de Marco, pasque c'est un gros loser voyons ce petit caillou autrefois introduit comme quelqu'un de si dangereux et froid. Pas envie de le laisser faire. Marco qui danse n'en est que plus intéressant et cool.

* * *

><p>Voir Marco danser est toujours spécial. Ce garçon est un phasme dans la vie de tous les jours, tout en jambes et en bras graciles, raide dans sa tête comme dans son corps; mais quand il chausse ses chaussons, il devient fluide. C'est un rayon de soleil qui s'envole pour mieux rebondir sur le sol, c'est un dauphin qui pirouette au-dessus des flammes. Il n'est pas que la béquille maladroite des demoiselles à ses côtés, il est aussi gracieux qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.<p>

...

Rackist est fier en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il a enduré pour en arriver là.

* * *

><p>Quand il demande à devenir ballerine, Marco n'y voit rien d'impropre. Lui, le gauche, l'idiot, l'orphelin, veut ressembler à ces étoiles rosées qui flambent le long des planches. Il économise tout un été pour acheter des chaussons, une tenue, il apprend tous les gestes en suivant les danseuses à la télévision. Il ne remarque pas qu'il n'y a presque pas de garçons dans les ballets qu'il regarde, et il ne voit pas le problème qu'i s'identifier à ces filles vives, souriantes, heureuses.<p>

...

Rackist n'a pas les moyens de lui payer ses cours, mais il trouve ça beau.

* * *

><p>Un jour, Rackist entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un fracas terrible. Inquiet, il se précipite, et découvre un Marco gémissant, étalé par terre. Sa cheville est tournée dans le mauvais sens, et elle a bleui.<p>

Lorsqu'il parvient enfin à attraper le blond, qui tente de se relever seul, il apprend que l'enfant a tenté de s'entraîner à l'écart, au milieu d'une décharge, sans barre. Il s'est probablement cassé la cheville, et l'idiot est revenu sur cinq kilomètres, pieds nus. Si sa blessure ne s'est pas infectée, il aura de la chance.

...

Rackist n'a pas le cœur de le punir.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'on le laisse enfin entrer dans la salle, le petit blond est émerveillé. Elle lui paraît immense, cette pièce minuscule. Les miroirs autour de lui lui renvoient une image qu'il ne connaît pas, d'un garçon propre, fin, entouré de beauté et donc beau lui même. Immédiatement il veut tout faire, on doit presque l'attacher à la barre pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Tous les jours, il revient à la maison les pieds et le cœur gonflés de douleur et de joie, et il sourit en nettoyant ses ampoules, et il est superbement heureux.<p>

...

Rackist est... un peu dépassé.

* * *

><p>Un garçon de sa classe découvre ses chaussons dans son sac d'écolier. Il s'en saisit, ricane, les balance dans la classe, c'est ridicule ces trucs roses, et tu portes ça, le Minus est une fille, regardez tous. Et les autres de rire. Marco se lève, les poings serrés, pâle. Ses jambes de ballerine pourraient étouffer l'insolent, s'il voulait, et ses muscles tremblent de toute la colère de ses onze ans.<p>

Le professeur lui dit de s'asseoir. Il ne le fait pas, avance dans les rangées, récupère ses chaussures. Il est chassé de la classe.

...

Rackist ne lui en veut pas.

* * *

><p>La barre est au départ une prison. Il voudrait être au milieu de la pièce, tourner et virevolter comme un feu follet, et voilà qu'on l'astreint à ce territoire réduit!<p>

Mais, lentement, Marco apprend à l'aimer, cette barre de bois. Elle est solide et stable; elle ne change jamais. Elle peut faire mal, et elle ne permet pas d'aller partout, mais elle permet de s'élever sans danger, de se grandir. On peut compter sur elle, s'y fier.

...

Rackist remarque que son élève est en train d'apprendre quelque chose d'important, non seulement à propos de la danse, mais aussi de lui-même.

* * *

><p>Marco est terre lorsqu'il se plante dans le sol et soulève sans effort ses frêles camarades. Il est stable et puissant; son genou se plante comme un arbre, et il sait s'immobiliser pour devenir inamovible, minéral.<p>

Marco est feu vivant lorsqu'il louvoie et court entre ses compagnes, tout en éclats de mains et de pieds. Il est vif et flamboyant; ses mouvements jaillissent hors de lui comme les langues de lave d'un volcan, et ses yeux brûlent le spectateur.

Marco est eau lorsqu'il se répand sur le sol, ses deux jambes étalées autour de lui en un écart parfait. Il est souple; lorsqu'il enroule son dos en arrière et saisit son genou, on dirait la mer qui se cabre.

Marco est air lorsqu'il s'élance et tourbillonne, loin au-dessus du parquet. Il est leste et léger; ses pirouettes s'étendent dans l'infini, et on doute qu'il redescende jamais.

...

Parfois, les yeux et l'esprit perdus dans la performance de son fils, Rackist le sent lui échapper peu à peu, pour devenir sa propre personne. Il sait que c'est injuste, mais ça l'effraie. Lui qui est fait d'ombre et de silence, de livres et de poussière, que devient-il devant ce fou, cette beauté éblouissante?


	44. La musique des étoiles

**Nom: **La musique des étoiles

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim':** Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack:** Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez)

**Personnages/Pairing: **Faust - Yoh - Rackist - Mathilda - Namari - Kevin - Kanna - Marco - Rutherford - Sâti - Meene - Jeanne.

**Note:**

Sur tumblr, y'a des horoscopes qui traînent, avec soit des posts censés décrire comment sont les cancer/etc, soit des posts qui relient les signes aux trucs les plus étranges. Des phrases, des chansons, des gens... Puis jsuis tombée sur celui là, qui reliait les figures du zodiaque occidental à des "bruits". Et ça collait assez bien à certains persos, alors why not.

Pour certains, comme Sâti, comme Marco ou Faust, ça collait moins bien, alors j'ai du un peu bidouiller.

Ah, et comme le merveilleux (sans ironie, je l'aime, mais zut) site qui donne les anniversaires des persos a quelques bugs (l'ordre des dates est pas chronologique tout le temps)... j'ai gaffé, et mis Kanna en Balance alors qu'elle est Scorpion, comme Marco. Du coup, flemme de changer, surtout que ça lui va bien, alors faites semblant.

Treize raisons est un livre très poignant, et merveilleux.

* * *

><p><strong>Bélier: Les feux d'artifice<strong>

Johannes a choisi une nuit très sombre pour leur leçon. Derrière lui, son élève - qui est plus âgé que lui, mais qui ne connaît rien à rien - marche en silence. Il est frustré, il aimerait connaître les obscurs secrets des nécromanciens, et tout de suite. Mais Johannes est le maître, et c'est lui qui décide, alors ce soir ils vont observer les étoiles.

Enfin il le croyait. Alors qu'il s'assied dans l'herbe fraîche et pointe la première constellation, un vacarme les interrompt. Ils ont oublié les feux d'artifice.

Le disciple s'énerve un peu. Faust, en silence, observe les fleurs bruyantes.

**Taureau: L'absence de réveil le week-end**

Toute la semaine à Tokyo, le jeune homme se réveille avant même le soleil. S'il ne le fait pas, Anna se fâche, et il n'aime pas qu'elle se fâche, alors il se traîne, s'étire longuement, frôle l'évanouissement pour aller suivre son entraînement.

Le dimanche, c'est une toute autre histoire. Avec la complicité de Tamao, il éteint le réveil et se fougne tout au fond du lit, jusqu'à être totalement indétectable. Un véritable loir, déclare Mathilda lorsqu'elle lui saute dessus - sur ordre de la maîtresse de maison - sans parvenir à le réveiller.

Espérons que le monde ne finisse pas un dimanche.

**Gémeaux: La cafetière de bon matin**

C'est un son qui l'accompagne partout, parce que c'est lui qui le produit.

Dans sa maison italienne, il moud le café lui-même, et réveille Marco avec son sifflotement enjoué. Sur le navire, plus tard, il a une cafetière électrique et ne se prive pas de l'utiliser, au risque parfois de faire apparaître la tête ensommeillée d'une fillette dégoûtée par l'odeur. Enfin, chez Hao, il le fait sur le feu du seigneur, sans changer ses horaires. C'est un rituel plus qu'une habitude, un pilier de sa stabilité.

Quand Kanna lui pique la cafetière - ça réveille Marion, paraît-il - la guerre est déclenchée.

**Cancer: Le craquement d'un feu de camp**

Mathilda aime préparer le feu du camp. C'est une de ses corvées permanentes; même s'il n'est pas très attentif, Blocken a évidemment remarqué son empressement à l'accomplir.

Le feu, pour elle, c'est trois bruits: celui des brindilles sous ses pas lorsqu'elle ramasse du bois, celui des frottements lorsqu'elle empile ses branches dans le cercle de cailloux, et le claquement de doigt du maître qui fait démarrer le feu. Alors elle se love devant les flammes, et elle écoute un quatrième bruit: celui des rires, des chants, des blagues.

Ceux qui haïssent le feu doivent être bien tristes.

Elle est heureuse.

**Lion: Les bulles de la canette qui pétillent**

Namari est, de nature, un sale gosse. Ca l'amuse énormément de faire des blagues aux gens, de les voir surpris et effrayés, d'abord parce qu'ainsi il espère les voir évoluer, se dépasser.

Il n'y a que Thalim qu'il embête vraiment gratuitement. Sa dernière trouvaille, c'est de trafiquer son soda préféré. Il secoue son coca, y glisse un menthos. Il le pousse à bout.

Mais quand, après une énième blague réussie, il ricane et ouvre sa canette, celle-ci se met à pétiller de manière inquiétante; il est trop surpris pour réagir.

Heureusement que c'est l'été, pense Karim, de corvée de lessive.

**Vierge: Le choc des vagues sur le sable**

Dans le noir de la nuit, le chuintement du briquet est avalé par le vacarme de l'eau. La flamme joue devant son masque, un instant de trop peut-être. Puis une seconde vague s'abat sur le sable, et il allume sa cigarette avant d'éteindre le briquet. Soupir.

Lorsque son visage le gratte, ou lorsqu'il a mal à ses mains métalliques, Kevin sort du navire et va s'asseoir sur la plage pour fumer un peu.

Cela ne fait pas partir la douleur. Rien ne le peut.

Mais avec chaque vague qui s'abat devant lui, Kevin a l'impression de pouvoir s'oublier un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>Balance: La pluie drue<strong>

Le car traîne le long d'une route vitreuse, et la tête de Kanna rebondit contre la fenêtre. Les genoux remontés contre son torse, l'adolescente suit l'eau qui court le long de la vitre.

Elle a treize ans et elle a tout dépensé pour ce ticket de bus et un tatouage sur son bras. Elle a treize ans et elle n'a plus rien de sa famille à part cette bafouille noire. Elle a treize ans et treize raisons de se perdre dans le bruit de la pluie qui tape contre le toit du véhicule.

Le car disparaît dans l'eau de l'automne.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpion: Cris des montagnes russes<strong>

Le bruit est un signe de désordre. Physique mais surtout moral, ce désordre: les responsables ne sont pas capables de se tenir, de se comporter dignement; ça l'énerve.

En même temps, se comporter dignement sur un de ces monstres de métal et de douleur paraît difficile. Cette seconde constatation, il se la fait lorsque Jeanne et ses camarades le traînent jusque dans un siège à barreaux et qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il va affronter.

Evidemment, c'est lui qui crie le plus fort, et sans aucune trace de joie dans la voix.

Au moins ça aura fait rire Jeanne.

* * *

><p><strong>Sagittaire: Le chant du public en fin de concert<strong>

Rutherford a une belle voix. Pendant très longtemps, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, parce que dans l'espace, on entend rien, et elle adorait l'espace. Lorsque les grands se disputaient, elle n'avait qu'à glisser dans sa dimension personnelle, et prétendre être sourde.

Mais ce soir, elle est très fière de sa voix, qui s'élève sans hâte au-dessus de la musique, qui fait battre les cœurs et les mains. Ses yeux brillent quand elle trouve Jeanne, assise en bonne place, qui mime les mots à l'unisson. Et lorsqu'elle entend le public chanter avec elle la dernière chanson, son cœur exulte.

* * *

><p><strong>Capricorne: La sonnerie en fin d'année<strong>

Lorsque l'alerte nouveau message se déclenche, Sâti n'est pas seule. Après tout, c'est son anniversaire, il est donc logique qu'elle soit bien entourée: Komeri est sur ses genoux, Jackson vient de lui offrir des gâteaux. D'ailleurs c'est d'abord Samy qui va chercher l'objet.

Puis elle passe le téléphone à Sâti, pour qu'elle voie le message inscrit là. C'est Jeanne - là où elle est, l'année a changé - qui lui souhaite un bon anniversaire et la bonne année - la dixième depuis le couronnement d'Hao.

Dix ans de vie déjà, sans combats, sans violence inutile. On a beau dire, Sâti trouve ça bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Verseau: Bruits de pas dans la nuit chaude<strong>

Meene aime vagabonder durant les nuits d'été. Son œil apprécie les violets veloutés du soir, la lumière des néons, le bleu des fenêtres éteintes. Et, quand son oeil est saoûl de couleurs, elle trouve un café calme pour s'asseoir, et pour écouter.

Elle fermerait presque les yeux pour mieux entendre. Il y a les pas pressés de ceux qui ont peur, les pas rieurs de ceux qui sont deux, tranquilles des maîtres de la nuit. Elle n'a peur de personne, n'envie personne. Elle regarde, c'est tout.

La nuit est un spectacle qu'elle contemple, et rien ne peut prétendre la déranger.

* * *

><p><strong>Poissons: Le grincement d'une balançoire en mouvement<strong>

Tamao l'attend dans le parc verdoyant du Village, alors Jeanne s'y introduit sans tarder. Mais lorsqu'elle entend le bruit de la balançoire où la Japonaise l'attend, elle se fige, les oreilles comme remplies d'eau soudain.

Le fer frottant le fer couine et grince doucement, et c'est comme une aiguille tranchante qui s'enfonce dans son cerveau. Tout à la fois elle entend les chaînes de l'Iron Maiden et les rires des enfants du Mont, tout à la fois elle est agressée et enchantée.

Puis Tamao se lève et vient lui proposer d'aller chercher une glace. Alors, avant d'acquiescer vivement, elle sourit.


	45. Tricks and treats

**Nom: **Tricks and treats

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaim':** Vous connaissez la musique, rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson ni les persos. Leur interprétation, peut-être, et les idées qui étaient pas là dans SK.

**Soundtrack:** Petrichor (Wildpath) (si quelqu'un trouve des lyrics fiables, je prends!)

**Personnages/Pairing: **JeanneXHao - LiliraraXDatura - MathildaXLyserg - JeanneXTamao, JeanneXHao

**Note:**Challenge avec Qweenie! J'ai fini ces quatre prompts là et je les aime bien, alors je me dis que les poster est un premier effort pour me remettre dans le bain des publications, après ce fichu concours. Donc. Fluff d'abord, darkey ensuite, ça marche en duos.

* * *

><p><em>1. "Alarmant"<em>

Tout est question d'habitude...

N'importe qui trouverait alarmant de se réveiller dans sa chambre avec la fenêtre ouverte, lorsque cette fenêtre est sur un bateau, et près du niveau de l'eau. Mais c'était la seule chose qui paraissait étrange au premier abord, alors Jeanne se contenta de sauter au sol et d'aller refermer le hublot.

Puis elle remarqua que son album de photos - le premier, celui qui était fini - habituellement rangé dans une armoire, était ouvert sur son bureau. Et elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir sorti depuis des semaines. Et puis une paire de ses chaussures - les plus anciennes, trop petites maintenant, ne les avait-elle pas jetées? - étaient devant sa porte, empêchant de l'ouvrir.

Cela faisait trop de coïncidences, et Jeanne sentit qu'elle devrait commencer à s'alarmer. Fronçant les sourcils, l'albinos alla jusqu'à l'album, le rangea avec soin, attrapa les chaussures et les posa près des autres dans son armoire. Puis elle partit rouvrir le hublot, et s'y accouda.

"En général, la façon polie de s'annoncer, c'est de prévenir à l'avance et de toquer à la porte, pas de jouer au poltergeist.  
>- Mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle," répondit celui qui flottait à la surface de l'eau en ricanant. "Et puis, il faut bien que je profite des privilèges de mon nouveau statut, non?<br>- On aura tout vu," elle se moqua. "Le Shaman King qui joue à Casper le petit fantôme.  
>- Tout ça pour te plaire. Je peux entrer?"<p>

Jeanne leva les sourcils, l'examina.

"Non."

Et elle referma le battant.

Quelque part, son calme aussi était alarmant.

* * *

><p><em>2. "Canne à sucre"<em>

...Et même de mauvaise habitude

Lilirara s'en voudrait presque d'avoir accepté la mission de guide que Yoh lui a confié. Maintenant, sa maison est envahie de Shamans qu'elle ne connaît pas, et l'une d'entre eux est particulièrement irritante.

Lilirara ne peut s'empêcher de fixer la jeune femme à la peau noire, fulminant intérieurement. Celle-ci mâche un morceau de canne à sucre. Elle a préparé sa friandise verte sur la table de la salle à manger, avec un canif de poche directement sur le bois, et maintenant elle mâche la bouche ouverte. Le bruit énervant remplit les oreilles de la Seminoa, l'empêchant de penser ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne semble pas se rendre compte à quel point elle est impolie, cette fille!

Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci lève les yeux et croise son regard. "Oui?"

Lilirara fronce les sourcils et se détourne. "R-rien. Reposez-vous, ne vous occupez pas de moi."

Derrière elle, elle entend l'autre femme se lever et se tend instinctivement. Ce n'est pas poli non plus de fixer les gens. Elle se mordille l'intérieur de la joue, et fixe son regard au travers de la fenêtre. Bientôt, elle sent le souffle de l'étrangère sur sa nuque. Se retourne.

La jeune femme continue de mâcher son petit cylindre vert, ses dents blanches à quelques centimètres des yeux de Lilirara. Celle-ci lève le menton. "Pourquoi tu me fixais?"

Lilirara gonfle sa poitrine, comme pour apparaître plus grande. "C'est... c'est impoli de faire du bruit en mâchant. Je n'arrive pas... à réfléchir avec le boucan que tu fais." Pourquoi elle la tutoie? Aucune idée.

Datura la fixe. Puis éclate de rire. Lilirara fronce les sourcils et proteste, mais l'autre est plus rapide. D'un geste, elle fait reculer son interlocutrice contre un mur, puis sort un bâtonnet de canne à sucre et l'enfourne dans la bouche de la Seminoa.

Celle-ci doit bien admettre que c'est bon, son truc.

* * *

><p><em>3. "Leçon de chasse"<em>

La princesse des allées sombres...

La première règle, c'est d'être discrète. Il faut abandonner les vêtements voyants, enfoncer une casquette terne sur ses cheveux trop criards, se poser dans les coins sombres. C'est tout un art qu'elle a dû apprendre, une certaine façon de marcher en suivant le rythme de la foule, une certaine façon de s'arrêter devant les vitrines et de prendre des allées de traverses pour disparaître de la vue de sa proie. Et ici, dans ces rues tortueuses et poussiéreuses, suivre ces consignes la rendent complètement invisible.

La seconde règle, c'est de trouver un coin à l'écart, une allée sans issue, un puits d'obscurité et d'y traîner sa cible. Les plus grands pouvaient le faire par la force, elle non, enfin pas d'habitude, pas quand elle apprenait avec eux. Mais cette fois-ci, elle peut, et elle plaque sa main sur la petite bouche de sa proie et le tire fermement dans l'ombre.

Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour qu'elle puisse repartir, son fardeau posé sur son épaule. Si quelqu'un pouvait la voir, on remarquerait d'abord le sourire démoniaque qui barre son visage, mais elle prend ses précautions, et personne ne la voit.

Lorsque Lyserg se réveille dans une chambre sombre, les mains attachées au lit et une certaine rousse satisfaite sur les hanches, il doit bien admettre qu'elle peut probablement lui apprendre une chose ou deux sur la chasse aux criminels.

* * *

><p><em>4. "Lacet"<em>

... Et la reine aux robes d'argent

Jeanne n'aime pas les robes qui se lacent à l'arrière, parce qu'elle ne peut pas facilement les fermer toute seule. Une telle robe signifie qu'elle doit demander de l'aide, soit à Meene, soit à Marco, et ça, ça l'ennuie énormément.

D'abord parce qu'elle doit leur demander leur aide, mais aussi, et peut-être même surtout, parce qu'ils ne serrent jamais assez fort. Ils n'osent pas. Alors ils y vont doucement, en tirant vaguement sur les lacets, en lui demandant à tout instant si ce n'est pas trop fort. Cela prend longtemps, et à la fin, c'est toujours trop lâche, et la jeune fille passe la journée à rajuster sa tenue.

Elle préfère les robes qui se lacent par devant. Ainsi, elle peut s'habiller toute seule, et serrer sa robe exactement comme elle le désire. Elle seule sait exactement ce qu'elle peut supporter et ce qu'elle veut supporter.

Elle explique à Tamao, lorsqu'elle prête une de ces robes à la Japonaise, que les lacets se nouent sur le devant et qu'elle devrait le faire elle-même, pour pouvoir les serrer juste comme elle aime. Elle est un peu animée quand elle dit ça, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille aux cheveux roses pile et la regarde avec de grands yeux.

"Miss Jeanne...  
>-O-oui, Tamao?<br>- Miss Jeanne, vous êtes très brave. La personne la plus brave que je connaisse, même..."

La Française cligne des yeux. "Que... veux-tu dire?"

Tamao balbutie, s'embrouille. "H-hé bien... Tout le monde dans le village... enfin, pas tout le monde, mais beaucoup de gens, ils pensent que vous ne contrôlez pas grand chose. Que vous êtes aux ordres de Marco. Mais moi, je sais bien que c'est faux," s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter devant le froncement de sourcils de Jeanne. "C'est comme pour ces vêtements... vous savez ce que vous pouvez supporter, et vous agissez en fonction. Vous gardez le contrôle," elle dit, et Jeanne se sent rougir. Euh...

"J'espère," répond-elle tout bas, "un jour être ce que tu crois que je suis."

Et peut-être qu'elle l'est. Après tout, même si Hao joue avec ses lacets et ceinture son cou en ricanant, elle tient toujours l'autre extrémité. Tout reste sous contrôle.


End file.
